Casualidades de la vida
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Un beso de Rukawa, 15.000 yens. Una toalla de baño, 2000 yens. Unos panfletos para hacer chantaje: 12.000 yens. Un tanga con una borla de peluche a modo de conejito, 7000 yens. Una pelota de los Lakers y perder la dignidad: no tiene precio.
1. I

Casualidades de la vida

By Narumi

Summary: Un beso de Rukawa, 15.000 yens. Una toalla de baño, 2000 yens. Unos panfletos para hacer chantaje: 12.000 yens. Un tanga con una borla de peluche a modo de conejito, 7000 yens. Una pelota de los Lakers y perder la dignidad: no tiene precio. Para todo lo demás, está Shina Suzakashi.

**1. Cuando olvidé mi orgullo en casa y antepuse a todo la chica materialista que vive en mí**

Lunes, 12 de Noviembre, 23:47, en mi cama, en mi casa, en Kanagawa, en Japón, en el mundo, en el universo… que hay después del universo? (Nota para mí: Dejar de buscar respuesta a las dudas existenciales.)

Estúpida libreta donde no sé a santo de qué escribo mi vida (comúnmente llamada diario):

Si alguien me viera ahora y me preguntara que tal me encuentro, esbozaría una sonrisa hipócrita, y diría que bien. Pero a la que se diera la vuelta, murmuraría entre dientes que ese maldito imbécil que se preocupa desinteresadamente´ por mi bien, se fuera a la mierda. Por que me cago en las coincidencias y la madre que las parió.

Ehem. Me sé la historia de memoria, pero mi oso de peluche está bastante destrozado, así que, al verme incapacitada para desahogarme de otra manera, la escribo aquí. Volvamos. Hoy hubiera podido ser uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Sí, el señor Tayama está de baja. No sabes quien es el señor Tayama? Mi pesadilla. Yo, Shina Suzakashi, una de las alumnas más inteligentes de mi preparatoria, humillada y suspendida por ese maldito profesor de gimnasia. Nunca, nunca, llaméis a vuestro profesor machista. Podéis acabar tan mal como yo, provocar una revolución femenina y acabar frente al claustro entero de profesores, intentando valerte de toda tu diplomacia para dar una teoría firme sobre porque dijiste aquello sin que nadie se sienta ofendido. Maldita impulsividad!

Dejémoslo, que la historia no trata sobre ese _machista _depravado,descerebrado…- Shin toma aire, se para a respirar hondo y sigue- y el inicio no se sitúa en una de sus estúpidas, innecesarias…- ya, Shin, piensa, hay un valle verde, el aire fluye…- clases.

Pues eso, teníamos una hora libre, y yo garabateaba dibujos sin sentido en una libreta cuando oí que alguien arrastraba una silla y la colocaba a mi lado. Era Sayaka, debía empezar a temerme lo peor. Sayaka es una de mis mejores amigas, extrovertida en extremo, loca donde las haya. Junto a ella, tres chicas más rodearon mi mesa: Akane, otra amiga de la infancia, Yumi y Nanako, que las conozco mucho, pero me caen bien.

.- Vamos a jugar a algo, que esto es muy aburrido – Uy. Teme. Sal corriendo. Los juegos de Sayaka son un tanto… esto… - os propongo… al beso, prueba, verdad – Qué? No gracias. La última vez, pedí prueba. Instantes después, estaba en la farmacia, la de debajo de mi casa, es decir, en la que conocen a mis padres, pidiendo un predictor. No se acabó ahí. Debía guardar el test de embarazo en la taquilla de la escuela durante una semana.

.- Ay, no, eso sí que es aburrido. Si queréis jugar, yo soy la coordinadora. – Muy bien, Shin, escapa como puedas

.- Ah, ah, de eso nada. Vamos Shin, que escoges? – Lo sabía, Nanako se reía por lo bajo. Que le había hecho yo a Saya, para que viniera a por mí? Podría haber sido una chica inteligente y responsable, e irme a dar una vuelta por los pasillos… pero fui el perrito faldero de Sayaka durante toda mi infancia, y hay costumbres que son difíciles de olvidar

.- Pues… Verdad – La más fácil. En toda mi carrera como jugadora de esto, jamás la he dicho.

.- No, no, Shin, esa la escogiste la última vez – Me advierte Akane. Mierda. Pues nos arriesgaremos a tener que comprar una caja de condones.

.- Pues… prueba

.- Esa también… o ya no te acuerdas del predictor? -Mierda, mierda, mierda. Estoy perdida. La última vez que cogí beso, mi víctima fue el mismísimo Tayama. Me abstengo a comentar los resultados

.- Entonces para que preguntáis? – Me cruzo de piernas y miro mis uñas fijamente. Como sigan así, empezaré a mordérmelas, por ende, acabar con una manicura diaria por un mes y mi fuerza de voluntad.

.- Pues ya sabes. Tienes que besar a … Consejo, chicas – Se reúnen todas, lo más alejadas de mí posible. Se ríen. Sal corriendo ahora que estas a tiempo, conozco esa risa… pero se acercan, y se acercan… y me dan a conocer el veredicto.

.- Tienes que besar a …- para y se ríe – Kaede Rukawa!

A ver Kaede Rukawa, Kaede Rukawa… sí ya sé! Segundo, asocial, aparentemente mudo, jugador de básquet y cuerpazo de impacto. Entonces reaccioné

.- Quéééé? – Entonces estallo a carcajadas nerviosas – Es una broma, no?

.- No, no – Tararea Yumi – A Rukawa

.- Tu madre.

.- Tienes miedo, Shina? – empiezan a imitar a una gallina. Clavaditas, cabe decir.

.- No, no tengo miedo, pero lo que pedís es im-po-si-ble

.- Imposible is nothing

.- Many things are imposible… esta lo es – Balbucí.- Bueno, Rukawa? Es que… es Rukawa! El tío más inaccesible del mundo… por favor, Rukawa? Ni queriendo. Que queréis, que me una al club de imbéciles anormales que le envían cartas y se sonrojan cada vez que se cruza en su camina? Que aplauden cada vez que habla? Bueno, lo retiro, eso aún no se ha visto. Ni hablar, nenas, antes al de historia.- Pero ellas vuelven a cacarear

.- Shina, eres una cobarde. No nos esperábamos esto de ti, sabes? Siempre evitas cualquier compromiso o relación con chicos, y yo te diré porqué. Sabes que no eres lo suficiente buena para Rukawa y que todos se reirán de ti…

Sé perfectamente que soy una chica inteligente y madura. Y que eso era chantaje emocional. Pero en ese momento, yo sólo quería matar a Saya, y por eso no pensé en las consecuencias de decir:

.- Cobarde? Cobarde yo? Mira, bonita, yo estoy buena, soy guapísima, joven e inteligente, estoy en la flor de mi feminidad y TODOS me adoran. Y si nadie del sexo contrario se digna a pedirme salir, es por que soy inalcanzable! – Cuando atentan contra mi orgullo, me pierde el narcisismo.- Así que sienta tu culo y prepárate para ver como le meto la lengua al autista macizo! A dios pongo por testigo, que se le va a quitar la indeferencia con el morreo que le voy a pegar.

Entonces pasé a mi habitual faceta de chica-que-piensa-antes-de-actuar. Y todos me miraban. Y murmuraban. Que ha sido de Suzakaishi, esa que casi nunca habla, la de la última fila, que suele mirar encandilada las musarañas, o dormir profundamente? Qué hace gritando, a quién le va a meter la lengua y porque está levantando un brazo al más puro estilo Scarlett O'Hara? Que alguien llame a un exorcista.

En fin. Me senté, alcé altiva la cabeza y miré a aquella panda de arpías que no sabían en que demonios emplear el tiempo.

.- Pues, ahora mismo voy. Pero eso sí – chica materialista on – Si consigo besarle, me dais 5000 yens cada una. – chica materialista off

Parecen reconsiderarlo. Vuelven a crear un consejo general, y vuelven a reírse.

.- Ok. Pero si no lo consigues…- Vuelven a reír – Los 5000 yens nos los das tú a nosotras, y… El sábado hay partido. Te conviertes en una de las animadoras del espléndido Rukawa.

.- Hecho. – Piensa, piensa… 20.000 yens, cuánta ropa te podrás comprar? – Erm… dónde está?

.- En la terraza, fijo. – Me olvidé de decir que Sayaka es la fan número 1.567 de Kaede Rukawa?

.- Bueno…

Aspiré hondo, me levanté, mientras todos seguían pendientes de la nueva Shina. Bien, bien… entonces empecé, por primera vez desde que todo había empezado, a cuestionarme lo que estaba haciendo. Que les debía 5000 yens y que el sábado estaría agitando los pompones, y gritando histérica: Rukawa, Rukawa, eres el mejor! Y, fuera mono pelado!´ Con voz extremadamente aguda y una faldita rosa.

Y mi dignidad? – Me la dejé en casa

Y mi orgullo- Lo perdí por el pasillo, ya lo buscaré más tarde.

Estaba en las escaleras. Y solo una puerta me distanciaba de la mayor humillación jamás sufrida, yo, que suelo abstenerme de hacer el ridículo de tan estrepitosa manera… La abrí. Y ahí estaba, un metro ochenta y siete de músculo y pura fibra, de impasible ser que yo debía besar. Dormido, tan mono él. Según Sayaka, no tiene muy buen despertar. Pero ahí estaba yo, ahí estaba Shina Suzakashi, para ponerse en evidencia en la terraza del instituto.

Me agaché tímidamente hasta ponerme a su altura y palpé su hombro. Ronquido. Lo zarandeé. Ronquido, murmullo. Lo zarandeé tan fuerte, que su cabeza se levantó levemente y dio contra el suelo. Murmullo inteligible, blasfemia, y un no perdono a los que me despiertan.

Se levanta y me pega un puñetazo.

.- Pero que haces, maldito cabrón? – Y se lo devolví. Bueno, él por poco me parte el labio, y me hizo caer al suelo. Yo hubiera necesitado una escalera para darle en la cara, y su torso era una masa compacta. Y mi puñetazo, si merece ser llamado así, fue equivalente al impacto que hubiera producido una mosca estampándose contra él. Ahora, mientras analizo mis increíbles técnicas combativas´ y mi fuerza inusitada, supongo que nada le hubiera dolido tanto como la indiferencia, pero bien, todo el mundo conoce mi impulsividad y mi capacidad para razonar en momentos como este, demostrado anteriormente.

Y al parecer, iba a volver a dormirse, pero ahí entré yo.

.- Espera, Rukawa! – Mi voz es más suave, inocente e infantil. No parece que de mis labios haya salido antes tal insulto hacia el hombre que supuestamente amo. – es que yo…

Improvisa, Shina, me dije. Entornando la mirada, mis ojos brillaban por las intensas emociones que ahora vivía, mi pelo, mecido en un ligero vaivén por el tenue viento que soplaba, como la falda de mi uniforme.

.- Hmmm – dijo él. Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera impetuoso, acelerándose

.- Yo… estoy enamorada de ti! – Mis piernas temblaban, y lo dije todo de golpe, casi gritando, para vencer los nervios que corrompían mi ser. Él se acercó a mí. Se inclinaba hacia mis labios, y yo sabía que el correspondía enteramente mis sentimientos. Y dijo, aquello que yo esperaba oír…

.- Déjame pasar

.- Si… qué? Oye, espera… - Y tras romper la magia, me dirigió una de sus miradas. Y antes de que me matara, o me empujara, o lo que hiciera, la chica materialista que vive en mi, y el orgullo, que entraba recompuesto por la puerta diciendo Ya estoy en casa, Shina!´ me recordaron lo que estaba en juego. Aquella falda que vi en la tienda. Con aquellas monísimas sandalias a juego. El pintalabios rojo pasión con efecto volumen, y el rimel violeta con efecto pestañas postizas´. Todo! Un fin de semana de compras! – Esto… Mira Rukawa, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta esto. Pero quiero que sepas, que lo hago por orgullo y dignidad - definidamente, me la dejé en casa – Es decir, por una apuesta. Tú no sabes lo que me juego…

Entonces. Lo cogí por el cuello de la camisa y lo atraje hacia mí. Sólo que no era suficiente, a duras penas llego al metro setenta, y el pasa con creces el ochenta, considerando que me debe sacar casi veinte centímetros, debía tirar mucho del cuello de su camisa para ponerlo a mi alcance. Y cuando el pobre chico se debía de ver de bruces en el suelo, llevé sus labios a los míos. En ese momento, tendría que haberme apartado, pero los labios de Rukawa sabían demasiado bien. No sé, estuve así varios segundos y estuve pensando en meter la lengua, pero Rukawa empezaba a salir de su aturdimiento y forcejear conmigo, así que no era plan. Me aparté, y me fui, a paso pausado, aunque deseando correr. Abrí la puerta. Y, ante, mí, un centenar de furibundas seguidoras incondicionales de Rukawa me mostraban un centenar de maneras diferentes de acabar con mi vida. Da igual, he ganado 20.000 yens! Tal vez me dedique a esto, en un futuro.

Y ahora, te dejo, que tengo sueño. Ah, no creas que se acaba aquí… sigo en cuanto pueda!

Shina

N/A:

Díganme que esto no es tan catastrófico como yo creo que es…Prometo que el próximo será mejor (en todos mis fics prometo lo mismo… prometo que un día de estos lo cumpliré – Gina descruza los dedos y sonríe. Se dispone a dar una larga perorata de lo que pretende ser este fic que no es imprescindible escuchar, a no ser que queráis oír mis desvariaciones en momentos de mero aburrimiento, aunque la autora preferiría que lo hicierais. ) A ver, esto es un intento´ de fic cómico, en plan esos miles de libros escritos por cuarentonas que pretenden rememorar su juventud (Hice un estudio sociológico de este tipo de libros, véase, _chicas: las novelas y los manuales mas divertidos escritos en la mordaz clave femenina_! O _las confesiones de Georgia Nicholson_, personaje con un increíble parecido a la autora. Con esto, Narumi cae en cuenta de que debe leer algo más interesante y dejar de comprar esos libros para adolescentes con problemas de personalidad. También se da cuenta de que se tiene que callar, o sus notas acabarán siendo más larga que el capitulo en sí, como le pasa siempre. ) En fin, a lo que iba, que no pude evitar recuperar un fic horrible de cuando aún no descubría el Yaoi y hacer un remake en plan diario. O sea, es un fic no Yaoi más que previsible, con los tópicos mil y una veces usados en los fics no Yaoi, aunque Shina se abstenga de ser una Marie Sue (más adelante aparecerá un personaje así, debido a la poca imaginación de la autora.). Agradecería muuuuchííííí´simo que me dejaran Reviews, aún que sean para criticarme despiadadamente. Gracias!

Narumi


	2. II

**2. Cuando mi dignidad voló disfrazada de suave felpa.**

Martes, 13 de Noviembre, 17:22, donde siempre

Queridísimo objeto aún no identificado donde, siendo una masoca empedernida, me recuerdo lo patética y triste que es mi vida.

Creo que ayer solo te introduje una pequeña parte de cómo mi orgullo se volatilizó por la ventana, literalmente. Bueno, pues sigo con mi apasionante relato, hasta que no me compre otro oso de peluche tamaño gigante con el cual descargarme en momentos como este.

Pues eso, que llegó la hora de volver a casa, asediada constantemente por el club de fans del bello durmiente, y con 20.000 yenes más. Qué bella es la vida, no importa que un centenar de degeneradas enamoradas busque el fin de mi existencia, ni que todo el instituto me mire cada vez paso como la pervertida que se atrevió a besar a la superestrella del básquet Kaede Rukawa´, ni que haya tenido que volver a presentarme frente al claustro de profesores por cometer tal obscenidad en horario escolar, porque lo realmente importante es que este fin de semana voy a ser la versión oriental de Pretty Woman.

Ah, porque aún no te lo he contado, no? Que, al parecer, si tienes 16 años (casi 17) y besas en contra de su voluntad al tío más popular del instituto, te conviertes de súbito en una adolescente promiscua y desesperada. Ahora todos creen que, Shina Suzakashi estaba tan amargada por no tener novio, que le plantó un beso al primero (precisamente Rukawa) que se le puso en frente. Pero efectivamente sí, lo que menos me importa ahora es convertirme en la mosquita muerta del instituto cuando _pasó lo que pasó. _Y que pasó? Corearon todos al unísono. Pues…

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer (es que fue ayer)…

Serían las… ocho de la tarde y ahí estaba yo, una joven y atractiva adolescente desvistiéndose, tan inocente e ingenua ella, tal pura y tan virtuosa, tan… (ehem, ehem.). Bueno, que iba a ducharme, como cada noche.

Y ahí estaba, mi piel húmeda e impregna del olor frutal de mi champú, que bañaba mis cabellos azabache con destellos cobre, que ligeramente ondulado caía empapado sobre mis hombros. Mi piel perlada por el agua, y mis manos acariciaban con suave tacto mi tez morena (ehem, ehem. Creo que te estás pasando.- Y quien eres tú para decirme eso?- Tu cordura literaria. Eso no concuerda en este relato. Es una cursilada.- Cállate!), la espuma del gel cubría mi cuerpo y… de pronto sonó el timbre.

.- Quien es el gili, hij, ca, que se atreve a llamar a estas horas? Co, que me estoy duchando! – Preguntó amablemente mi melódica voz. No iba a contestar pero luego pensé… Y si son mis padres que han decidido hacerme una visita sorpresa? – Sorpresa, cariño! En el momento menos pensado (como la regla!), te hemos venido a visitar para recordarte que nuestra única misión paternal es dejarte en evidencia donde quiera que estés!- El caso es, que si fueran ellos, y yo no abriera la puerta, no valdrían las excusas a la hora de vernos las caras, por más que me estuviera duchando, el me apuntaría con su escopeta sacando a relucir su instinto de padre sobre protector de su hija única y preguntando, que hacías el lunes a las ocho de la noche? Donde, porque y sobretodo con quién estabas? .- con… con Ken.- balbuciría yo confirmando así una coartada .- Y quien es Ken, eh? Quien diablos es ese maldito Ken? Que te ha hecho y hasta donde habéis llegado!.- Apuntándome con el foco de mi escritorio.- Dínoslo, cariño.- Mi madre sería el poli bueno, aunque en cuestiones de limpieza, suele ser el malo, malísimo.- Pues Ken… Ken es… Ken es mi patito de goma! – confesaría tras tanta presión!.- Y estábamos en la ducha… estábamos en la ducha…- Y estallaría en llanto repitiendo esa frase entre sollozos.

En fin, me dejo de cosas irrelevantes y paso a explicar que, aterrorizada de encontrarme las caras sonrientes de mis progenitores, y tomando la precaución de cubrirme con una toalla, abrí al puerta. Pero ahí no había nadie. Y, una vez, cometí a irracional imprudencia de salir y mirar tras el helecho, elemento común del edificio, porque no era la primera vez que se escondían, y luego salían diciendo Hola princesa! Mira quien ha venido a verte!´ provocando un paro cardíaco a su princesa, que esta al borde del suicido, o del homicidio, todo dependía del día.

Pero no había nadie. Y esa parte consciente de mi cerebro que razona en momentos de pánico extremo me dijo: Esto ha sido una broma pesada de cualquier palurdo que pasaba por aquí, y le dio por hacerse el simpático, y apoyarse un largo rato contra el timbre de mi puerta. Y me susurró también: Tú fuera. Llaves dentro. Puerta cerrada a causa de una inoportuna corriente de aire.

Me abstuve de gritar desesperadamente y medité profundamente, pensando en ese valle verde, con sus pájaros cantores y su bucólico paisaje. Pero pronto esa imagen la sustituyó una Shina empapada, con una simple toalla como atuendo, con los labios pintados de rojo pasión (porque puesto que en el colegio se lo prohíben, y no suele salir, se lo aplica antes de ducharse, cosa muy inteligente y económica por su parte), y al borde del histerismo maternal (esa histeria que toda madre tiene cuando ve el ordenado´ armario de su hija (nota para mí: ordenar el armario) y/o habitación en general y/o piso en general y/o vida en general.), es decir, peor que cuando su madre la sorprende y ve lo buena ama de casa que es.

Bien, bien. Es noviembre. Estás medio desnuda. Estás en el rellano. No tienes llaves. Has perdido la calma. Has perdido la razón. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Estás rezando porque no le dé por subir las escaleras a un vecino tuyo que te acosó en el ascensor, ni el preadolescente que te preguntó si querías ser su tutora sexual y musa erótica.

Que opciones tienes?

1-. Coger el tren y hacer dos transbordos con el metro, contando con el riesgo de que vas ligera de ropa y en hora punta de cuando todos los ejecutivos agresivos vuelven de su ruta diaria por todos los burdeles de la prefactura bastante ebrios, e ir a casa de tus abuelos a pedirles la copia de la llave de mi casa, contando con el riesgo de contestar preguntas innecesarias y el carácter de tu abuela (peor que el de tu madre), y su discurso de que la moda de hoy en día no es lo que era, que parecemos fulanas desvergonzadas, y que tendría que volver el yukata, la decencia y sumisión femenina. Tiempo estimado: 4 horas en ida y vuelta. 5 en sermón de la abuela. Esfuerzo estimado: Excesivo. Esquivar a pervertidos insolentes, y a abuelas que echan de menos tiempos mejores. Verosimilitud: 0

2-. Bajar a la calle, conseguir un trozo de cartón y un rotulador permanente y escribir: Yo tenía ropa, un gato y una casa. Lo perdí todo por culpa de unos gamberros, y sólo me queda una toalla y la cómoda alfombra de bienvenida. Me olvidaba del helecho. No quiero su dinero ni su compasión, solo ropa, una cena caliente, y un hogar donde pasar la noche. Gracias, su recompensa será la voluntad, y todo mi cariño. (Abstenerse ejecutivos agresivos provinentes del peloteo a su jefe (los burdeles), vecinos solteros carentes de afecto y preadolescentes faltos de instrucción sexual.)

Tiempo estimado: indefinido, hasta que alguien se fije en tí, y te acoja. Esfuerzo estimado: Moderado. Bajar a la calle, vencer al frío glacial, esconderme de conocidos y esperar a que alguien te tenga compasión y te adopte por una noche desinteresadamente. Verosimilitud: 5

3-. Confiar en que la persona que vive en el piso de al lado, sea una viejecita amable y bondadosa, sin nietos ni familia, que me deje saltar por el balcón y te prepare unas deliciosas galletas, y teja horribles jerséis de lana, y te diga que eres muy guapa, y que te cuente historias de la posguerra, para expiar tus pecados (el de atreverte a contestar estando duchándote).

Tiempo estimado: Unos… 15 minutos, depende de la convicción de tu querido y desconocido vecino. Esfuerzo: Nulo… aunque corres el riego de que quien me abra la puerta sea uno de los vecinos que nombré anteriormente (Ya sabes, el cuarentón y el preadolescente). Verosimilitud: 10.

Un cuarto de hora, dos derrotas de mi timidez en vano y varios retos a mi capacidad reflexiva después, me encontraba frente a la puerta de al lado, rezando porque su respectivo propietario estuviera, llamando al timbre.

A estas alturas, puedes imaginarte quien me abrió, por divina coincidencia y maltita casualidad de la vida, segundos después, tenía ante mí ese metro ochenta y siete de músculo y pura fibra, de impasible ser que me debía permitir el paso a mi dulce, dulce hogar. Imagino mi expresión: Vergüenza, frustración, expectación e incredulidad. La suya, igual que siempre. Cosa que me extrañó, porque si ante mí se presentara una chica que me había despertado, dicho una declaración de amor que yo había ignorado y besado frente a mi club de guardaespaldas personales, enfundada en una toalla y completamente mojada, me hubiera extrañado. O asustado, pensando en que venía dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir mi amor.

.- Eh… esto…ah… - Intenté esbozar la mejor de mis sonrisas y poner la mejor de mis miradas. Me hubiera gustado que supiera leer la mente para evitar tener que dar explicaciones. Pero seguía estático ante la puerta y una mirada nada agradable.- Hola! Pues… eh… Probablemente te estarás preguntando que hago yo aquí, con una toalla y mojada, verdad?

Ni el más mínimo movimiento. De pequeña, solía jugar a estatuas en el colegio. Yo creo que este chico se lo tomó tan en serio, y se entrenó tanto, que ahora ha perdido toda capacidad polifacética existente en su rostro.

.- Pues el caso es que me estaba duchando y…- proseguí balbuciendo- y bueno, alguien llamó a la puerta, y yo abrí, pero no había nadie, y la puerta se cerró y… y me dejas pasar y saltar de tu balcón al mío? Es que no se tú, pero no es muy agradable estar así en pleno noviembre… en el rellano… me entiendes, no?

El solo se hizo a un lado, y yo pasé. Solo que no me acordé de que la distribución de nuestros pisos es completamente simétrica, por ende, que cuando me dirigí esperanzada al comedor, tenía en frente de mí el baño (Y recuerdo que había unos calzoncillos negros al lado del váter). Salí de allí corriendo, pero yo y mi pésimo sentido de la orientación acabamos en el estudio. Pronto sentí una imponente presencia tras de mí. Me giré azorada y vi a Rukawa, a su metro ochenta y siete y a su glacial mirada. Estuve a punto de chillar. Pero me callé al ver que abría la boca.

.- Es por allí.- Dijo como si me estuviera indicando el camino hacia la muerte.

Yo seguí sus indicaciones tras un imperceptible (más bien silencioso) gracias y al fin llegué. Ahí estaba, cubierto por unas cortinas blancas e inmaculadas, el ventanal de mi salvación. Y acerqué mi mano al pomo, y lo giré. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra. Y estaba cerrado. Suerte que llegó Iceman para salvarme de una horrible cautividad en su propia morada, o en el rellano a su contrario, abriendo el cerrojo del cristal.

Y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer (es que fue ayer), a cámara lenta.

Creo que, para conservar su gélido carácter, no enciende la calefacción, y por eso yo estaba tan helada como su mirada y calada hasta los huesos. Y un gesto típico de cuando tienes frío, es cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. Pues bien, cuando esa pobre noventa se convirtió de repente en una espectacular noventa y cinco, me di cuanta de que la aureola del pezón, aquellos que amenazaban con perforar la toalla de un momento al otro, se asomaba por el filo blanco de mi escueta toalla, quise, subírmela. Y entonces…

**Shhhhh**

**Fiuuuuuuuu**

**Argharghargh!**

**Fleshhhhhhh**

**Waaaaaaacho!**

Y te preguntarás… que quieren decir esas onomatopeyas? Pues te lo explico a continuación.

El Shhhhh fue el viento, que entró en la estancia, gélido, llevándose con sonoro Fiuuuuuuuu mi toalla, que yo había soltado un momentín para ponermela bien, y que se había escapado de entre mis dedos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. El Argharghargh! Fue mi evidente y estridente grito. Y como de pequeña me caí, lesionándome esa parte del cerebro que me aporta todos los reflejos mínimos humanos, en vez de cubrirme ciertas partes superiores, y ciertas partes inferiores, cubrí con ambas manos mi cara. Quieras que no, es algo inteligente, porque no pueden decir a quien vieron desnudo, y no debes esforzarte en cubrir tres partes íntimas con tan solo dos manos. A no ser, claro, que te conozcan, y hayan visto que era tu toalla la que se fugaba y volaba en busca de un árbol sobre el cual posarse. Pero demos gracias a dios que estaba el Fleshhhhhhh de la cortina, que inducida por el viento, se alzó cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo, e impidiendo que Rukawa viera ciertas partes que no deben ser nombradas en un fic para puritanas mentes. Para cuando esa zona demolida que se encarga de mis reflejos empezó a actuar, me aferré a las cortinas y me hice una improvisada túnica romana. El Waaaaaaacho que viene a continuación, fue el estornudo que desencadenó y sentenció el resfriado de mis próximas dos semanas. Para que veas, que exponerse a la intemperie desnuda a finales de otoño puede ser muy perjudicial y más si estas en plena época de exámenes.

Pasaron segundos eternos, en los que yo me encontraba envuelta entre las cortinas blancas del salón de la estrella de básquet, con semblante horrorizado y estupefacto. Y él con la misma cara que siempre, Iceman volvía al ataque! Entonces, se quitó la camiseta. Lo primero que hice, fue observar detalladamente aquellos abdominales perfectamente trabajados y todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Una vez mis hormonas se hubieron calmado, empecé a plantearme el porque de aquel acto. Vaya, ahora Rukawa era extrañamente solidario, y en vez de acercarme una gruesa manta con la que cubrir mi cuerpo (cabe decir que las cortinas eran de seda, un tejido no muy cálido precisamente), se desnudaba él también para que yo no me sintiera tan cohibida. Y analizándolo, llegué a la conclusión de que era la forma más rápida de entrar en calor. Al fin y al cabo, ya me había parecido un tipo inteligente desde el principio.

Y me tendido la camiseta. Que quería, que la hiciera volar, como la toalla, para quedarnos los dos en paños exageradamente menores y montar una orgía improvisada para darnos calor en mitad de aquel viento glacial?

No! Caí pronto en cuenta, cuando mi inteligencia, esa ínfima parte de mi cerebro me sugirió que tal vez me tendía la camiseta para que yo me cubriera con esta. La cogí, tras tanta profunda meditación y, mientras él se alejaba por el pasillo, me la puse. Me llegaba a altura de los muslos, así que, a no ser que abajo viviera uno de mis vecinos pervertidos y le diera por mirar arriba no tenía porque preocuparme. Salí al balcón, y en aquellos momentos, deseaba tanto volver a sentarme sobre mi mullido sofá, que lo que menos me importaba es que estuviera a dos grados, que llevara solo una camiseta provinente de un completo desconocido inmutable al cual yo había besado esa misma mañana, que viviéramos en un sexto piso y yo tuviera vértigo a más de dos metros sobre la faz terrestre y que la oscilación entre ambos balcones era considerable. Nada me importó, tras un ágil salto llegué a mi ansiada terraza… mis manos se posaron lentamente sobre el pomo férreo de la puerta del ventanal… y lo giré. Repetidas veces. Y luego caí en cuenta…Caramba, Shina, quien deja la puerta del balcón abierta en pleno Noviembre, cuando hace un frío que pela y aún queda un mes para que venga Papá Noel? En circunstancias normales, tú, pero eres tan sumamente gafe que, mira tú por donde, se te ocurrió cerrarla.

.- Esto… Rukawa! – Le llamé desde mi balcón.- Rukawa!.- Y, al cabo de unos minutos, apareció, asomándose por el ventanal-. Eh… esto… tú no tendrás una horquilla, verdad?

Y, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro ni decir nada, posó una mano sobre la baranda y dio un salto digno de un jugador de básquet. Cuando llegó a mi balcón, me hizo a un lado empujándome suavemente´, y levantó la pierna, que impactó inmediatos instantes después contra mi ventanal, abriéndolo. Impecable, sin romper ni el cristal ni el cerrojo, allí me aguardaba mi sofá, y mi ropa…

.- Gra…gracias! .- Musité sin salir aún de mi asombro

Pero él ya se había largado tras un elegante salto entre ambos balcones.

Entre y me tiré sobre el sofá como quien no ha visto uno de diez años, sintiendo que le debía la vida mi recién descubierto vecino (si, llevo viviendo aquí toda mi vida, pero no conozco más que al par ese nombrado anteriormente), y prometiendo que lavaría su camiseta a mano y con el mejor suavizante existente sobre el mundo del detergente en general.

Pero, aunque tenía la certeza de que sería discreto (como iba a decir algo, si ni hablaba ni tenía amigos?), quise que un terremoto abriera una estría sobre la faz terrestre y que yo cayera en picado al vacío, perdiéndome allí por los siglos y los siglos, amén. Sí, la común expresión Tierra trágame!´fue lo que susurré en la intimidad de mi hogar, cuando me acordé del calvario que había pasado, y de que guardaba una copia de las llaves entre las hojas del helecho del pasillo.

Si hubiera estado de buen humor y hubiera sido un sueño, creo que incluso me abría parecido gracioso. Pero cuando las desventuras que suelen sufrir las protagonistas de películas americanas y series británicas te suceden a ti, ves la situación desde otra perspectiva.

Te dejo, voy a suicidarme, ahora vuelvo:

Shina


	3. III

**3.- La Matanza del Shohoku un viernes 16 a manos de las niñas del exorcista**

**y 15 reglas tipificadas que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir**

Viernes, 16 de Noviembre, 21:53, ya sabes donde. (Nota para mí: Buscar nuevos lugares inspirativos donde relatar mi desgraciada vida como adolescente inadaptada en la jungla que el instituto supone.)

Queridísimo diario (temporal), donde escribo hasta que pueda encontrar un peluche tamaño gigante (preferibles teedy's y winnie's de pooh):

Te he tenido abandonado un par de días, y supongo que no te importa lo más mínimo, porque al fin y al cabo eres un ser inanimado sobre el cual plasmo mi patética e innecesaria existencia, pero es que no he tenido nada interesante que contarte. Hasta hoy, claro. Hoy es Viernes 16. Pero lo podríamos llamar viernes 13, la matanza del Shohoku, las niñas del exorcista, o cualquier otro título de película de terror americana equiparable a la horrible experiencia a la cual me he tenido que enfrentar.

Pues eso. Esta escalofriante historia tiene lugar a eso de las cinco y media, hora de reunirme con el club de aeróbic para moverme al más puro estilo Cindy Crawford, con calentadores y todo. Hasta ese momento, yo no podía imaginar que nada iría mal, nos estábamos centrando en nuestra tertulia diaria, y pasábamos a la hora verde!´ que no es lo que pueda estar pensando tu morbosa imaginación, es la hora de poner verde a todos que no formen parte de El cuarteto de preciosas y sexys deidades elementales´, un nombre que ya te explicaré más adelante, pues tiene una larga historia. Tal y como este dice, somos cuatro: Sayaka, Akane, Mari y yo.

Creo que a Sayaka Taiko y a Akane Tsubaki ya te las presenté, cierto? Bueno, seguro que de Mari aún no te he hablado, porque hubiera vomitado mientras lo hacía. Mari Suuh: Impecable expediente, matrículas de honor en todas las asignaturas, excelente en todos los deportes, tanto en teoría como en práctica, máxima aspiración de todos los chicos del instituto, pelo lacio y largo y odiosos ojos verdes, muy buena ama de casa, amable, simpática y generosa. Que te parece?

Como yo decía, vomitivo. Me olvidaba, también, de decir es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, y que aunque no lo parezca, la aprecio mucho (sólo a 500 Km de distancia). Pero estoy tan asqueada, que no me apetece comentarlo los mil y un motivos que tengo para odiarla (aparte del hecho de por ser como es). Pues eso, que estábamos las cuatro hablando tranquilamente, antes de la clase de aeróbic, cambiándonos en el vestuario. Y la vi, allí, resaltando sobre el fondo negro de mi bolsa de deporte: la camiseta de Rukawa. Al final, la había metido en la lavadora y lavado con el suavizante de cada día, pero me molesté a plancharla. Yo planchado! Tendría que estar contento, cuando yo lo único que suelo hacer es tirar con fuerza de ambos extremos de la prenda, logrando así una talla más y eliminar en parte las arrugas.

Y me dije: Se la tienes que devolver! Así que, tras exprimir al máximo mis neuronas, deduje brillantemente que estaría entrenándose, como de costumbre. Y mi voz, meliflua y sonora, pronunció:

.- Chicas, tengo que hacer una cosa… nos vemos, no tardaré mucho. – Ellas seguían comentando la noticia bomba de la semana, Keiko Naharu, que era pelirroja, se había puesto un vestido rosa en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

.- Que antiestético… - Murmuraba para sí misma Sayaka.- Qué decías, Shin?

.- Que ahora vuelvo! Me esperáis?

.- Sí, sí…- Dijeron al unísono por inercia

.- A dónde vas?.- Se interesó Mari.

Pero huí antes de que todas me pidieran explicaciones y tuviera que humillarme explicando mi aventurita nocturna.

**1.-Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: El Misterioso aislamiento**

_Cuando la protagonista se aleja del grupo, o para evadir la muerte, o para acercarse a ella. Normalmente, no dice a donde va, porque oculta un terrible secreto que suele estar entrelazado con el escabroso asunto en torno al cual gira la trama._

Los pasillos parecían estar desiertos, y tan solo se oía el distante murmullo del botar de una pelota. Y, de pronto, se apagaron las luces. Las ventanas eran solo pequeñas ranuras al fondo de las aulas, por el cual la luz del crepúsculo tardío apenas se filtraba. Un escalofrío estremeció mi piel.

**2.- Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: La escenografía Tenebrosa**

_Cuando la protagonista cae en cuenta de que el lugar donde se encuentra es oscuro, poco cálido y silencioso. Su decorado, suele basarse en espejos rotos, muñecos de porcelana, armas que tiempo atrás fueron usadas para cometer algún homicidio y/o suicidio. Normalmente, los espacios donde la historia se sitúa suelen ser: casas encantadas donde años atrás hubo un asesinato, moteles de carretera vacíos (ver Psicosis), carreteras y/o autopistas deshabitadas, cementerios que a la luz nocturna de la luna parecen cobrar vida y, como en este caso, institutos edificados bajo un cementerio o cualquier otra cosa que pueda dar indicios de ocultismo, en los cuales los alumnos deciden pasar una velada por el día de Hallowen y caen en cuenta que no es tan bueno como todos dicen._

Y llegué. Ante mí estaba aquella puerta, la del gimnasio. Yo sabía que debía pensármelo dos veces antes de abrirla, pues que allí me aguardaba algo poco agradable: la mirada de Rukawa. Y acerqué mi mano a ella, queriéndola abrir cuando de pronto se abrió por si sola. Chan-chan-chan-chan…

**3.- Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: El Miedo tras la puerta**

_En toda película de este género, la protagonista se encuentra frente a una puerta. Aunque está aterrorizada, la quiere abrir. Y justo cuando va a hacer lo dicho, esta se abre por si sola. En este momento, la música tiene una pulsación rápida y corta, y el espectador está clavando sus uñas en la mullida butaca del cine, mientras aquel que haya venido acompañado, se aferra fuertemente a la mano de su pareja, clavándole las uñas a esta consiguiendo por ende que chille antes de tiempo, consiguiendo con ello que toda la sala estalle en un grito nervioso antes de que la puerta se haya abierto. Y, cuando todo el mundo espera que llegue el Chan´ final, y tras aparezca un ser desfigurado con instintos homicidas…_

Era Rukawa. Y, aunque su mirada dejaba mucho que desear, no fue tan terrible como yo había creído desde un principio.

4.- **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: El alivio inminente**

…_Al parecer, tras la puerta no había nada, o era un conocido completamente inofensivo. Entonces todo el público suspira aliviado, destensando sus músculos y diciendo a su acompañante: Que película más mala, tanto miedo daba? Yo aún no me he cagado encima´ y esta le mira sonriendo mientras contempla de soslayo las cicatrices (3 cm. mínimo) de su brazo._

.- Ah, Rukawa, eres tú.- Dije antes de que se fuera ignorándome como una parte más del mobiliario.- Ten, tu camiseta. La he lavado y planchado, muchas gracias de verdad, no sé como habría salido desnuda de tu casa la otra noche si…

Intuía una presencia a mi espalda. Miles de respiraciones acompasadas y gemidos de incredulidad. Y las vi.

5.- **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: El horror desesperado al ver que los seres escabrosos estaban tras de sí**

_Y, cuando empieza a entablar una amena conversación consigo misma o con el que estaba tras la puerta para infundirse valor, sabe que detrás de él/ella hay alguien. Y empieza a voltear paulatinamente, con el corazón acelerado, bombeando adrenalina. Y esta vez sí, el ser escabroso se encuentra tras de sí. Intenta reprimir el grito. (Los espectadores sacan de nuevo sus uñas afiladas.)_

Y las vi. Centenares de chicas ataviadas con falditas plisadas de color rosa, furibundas y en estado premenstrual que me miraban como miraría toda adolescente que idolatra a una atractiva estrella deportiva y ve como una chica se le acerca y le dice algo que implica casa, desnuda y noche. Sus neuronas lograron al fin entrelazar aquellas tres palabras, que les hicieron bullir la sangre. Era la misma que ayer había besado a su Rukawa-san sin su consentimiento (ni aunque lo tuviera…) y estaban dispuestas a matarme y utilizar mis entrañas en la fabricación clandestina de cosméticos y pompones.

6.- **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: La huida**

_Tras el emotivo encuentro con los adorables extraños encargados de poner fin a tu vida, te acuerdas de que hay una puerta en el extremo contrario. De que tu salvación late al fondo del pasillo, la puerta abierta. Y corres hacia ella. (Esto es debido a que, si el acorralamiento de los seres escabrosos se produjera ahora, perdería emoción y duración del film.)_

Y, aunque la puerta que daba al gimnasio, y lo que había en su interior (Un mono, un enano, un gamberro y un papá Noel) me tendrían que haber dado mucho más miedo que las arpías-mal-pensadas-descerebradas-persecutorias, arroyé a Rukawa, me precipité a la cancha , y corrí hasta la puerta que daba al patio. Era libre, libre…

Supongo que el equipo de los excéntricos seres (El mono, el enano, el gamberro, el Papá Noel y los demás) se quedaría bastante estupefacto al ver como una chica con shorts negros y top rosa, a juego con los calentadores lilas y dos coletas, atravesaba la pista corriendo y gritando Abran paso: Me quieren matar, me quieren matar!´ y Me cago en la ducha, en Rukawa y en la camiseta de los cojones!´, seguida por Rukawa, que lucía su impasible expresión, que a su vez corría asediado por todas sus fieles animadores, bajo el grito de guerra: Rukawa, Rukawa eres el mejor´, Rukawa, Rukawa te queremos´, Detener a la pervertida! Detener a la pervertida´ y, la que a mí más miedo me daba Muerte a Suzakashi, Muerte a Suzakashi´.

7.- **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: La retención**

_Cuando un aliado de los seres escabrosos o un alambre y/o cuerda mal puesto en el camino del protagonista, le impide seguir corriendo hacia su salvación, con lo cual este debe valerse de todas sus artimañas para no morir a manos de sus queridos enemigos_

Y, al pronunciar esa frase, alguien me cogió de brazo, reteniéndome. Creo que mi semblante se congeló al ver la muerte tan peligrosamente cercana (Era demasiado joven para morir!).

.- Quien, esta?- Preguntó el imbécil que me tenía cogida por el brazo

.- Suéltame desgraciado! – Gritaba yo en un estado de pánico extremo.- Que me sueltes, que me sueltes!.- Y cuando me iba a zafar de él, me cogió por ambos elevándome levemente del suelo. Yo me revolvía entre esos brazos, la luz proveniente del patio suponía mi única salvación…

.- Qué pasa?.- Intentaba apaciguar alguien. Era el enano, el capitán del equipo.- Suéltala Mitsui!.- Me cayó bien, el chico

.- Si eso, suéltame.- Con un deje de histriónico histerismo

.- Ey, tú eres la que besó a Rukawa en la terraza, no?.- Dijo mi captor. Que alguien me pase un buen vaso de arsénico.

.- No, no!.- Intentaba yo negar, aún moviéndome entre los brazos de Mitsui, o como se llamara aquel estúpido (Y que conste que sólo me fijé por mero pánico en aquellos músculos…).- Yo no…

.- Sí, sí, ella fue la pervertida!

.- Fue una apuesta! Ya os podéis quedar con Iceman!

.- Iceman! Le llamas Iceman?- Para más incordio, volvió a hablar el ser despiadado que me tenía en sus brazos. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, mientras Rukawa murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

.- Me cae bien esta chica!.- Pues a mí el pelirrojo ese no me hizo mucha gracia, mira tú por donde.

.- No te vamos a permitir esas complicidades con Rukawa-san!

.- A no? Porque? - La chica impertinente que vive en mí, resurgió del pánico del momento.

.- Porque es nuestro!

.- A sí? Yo no veo vuestro nombre escrito en él. A ver cuando os dais cuenta de que os ignora!

.- Eres su novia!- Metió cizaña Mitsui, para que el gimnasio se llenara de murmullos de no puede ser´ o es imposible!´

.- No! Ni loca!

.- Pero eres una pervertida! Que hacía la otra noche desnuda en su casa!.- Todos me miraron con una renovada curiosidad, y un violento sonrojo por parte de los componentes del equipo

.- Rukawa, campeón, quien lo iba a decir de ti, eh? Si que te lo tenías calladito…- Os podéis imaginar que este inteligente comentario era procedente del imbécil que me retenía.

.- Es obvio, no?.- Miles de miradas hostiles inundaron la cancha- Que no, que no, que era broma! Todo fue un pequeño error!

.- Así que lo consideras un pequeño error!

.- Claro que si!- Afirmé decidida a explicar que todo fue una pequeña coincidencia.

.- Como! Estabas borracha?

.- NO!

.- No eres su novia, y fue un pequeño error… Tú eres de las que no buscan compromiso? Por fin- sonrió- Oye, me das tu número?

.- 657… eh… Eres gilipollas? Y me piensas bajar algún día o que?

.- Que carácter, chica, tienes la regla o qué? .- Dijo molesto mientras me dejaba libre al fin

.- Porque tengo que tener la regla cuando tengo miles de motivos para estar de mal humor, como por ejemplo que eres un imbécil y un retrasado mental!- Y tan malhumorada- Pues no! No tengo la regla, no la tengo!

.- Está embarazada!- Asombro general. Miles de murmullos, centenares de desmayos y suspiros de amor frustrado- Que fuerte!

.- Tan jóvenes… os tendréis que casar, no?

.- Tan chan ta chan… Tan chan, ta chan…

.- Lo hemos perdido para siempre!

.- Hay que matarla!

.- Tiene que abortar!

Y de pronto me vi rodeada un incandescente color rosa y amarillo.

8.- **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: El acorralamiento **

_Tras mucho correr, el protagonista se ve acorralado por los seres escabrosos, normalmente, si son abundantes en número, le rodean amenazante. Y cada vez se van contrayendo, más, y más, hasta quedar a una violenta cercanía (al alcance de sus instintos homicidas)._

Eran ellas, apuntando hacia mí los mástiles de sus banderas. Me querían matar a banderazos, y hacer que abortara al presunto feto de mis entrañas. Miles de retales de tela, pintados con Te queremos Rukawa´, y fotos suyas (cortesía de la fan número 26, la presidenta del club de Manga.) ondeaban frente mí. Y entonces…

**9.- Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: La aparición del aliado**

_El momento en que entran en escena los amigos del protagonista, aquellos de los que se alejó, que fue lo que dio pie al inicio de la terrorífica aventura – suspiros aliviados del público, aunque no por ello se atreva a esconder sus felinas uñas._

.- Sayaka Taiko, la diosa de la tierra, porque donde quiera que va produce ondas sísmicas!

.- Akane Tsubaki, la diosa del agua, porque todos babean al verla pasar

.- Mari Suuh.- Sonrojo y alelamiento por parte de la población masculina del gimnasio. Náuseas por parte de la femenina- la diosa del aire, porque todos aletean a su alrededor

.- Chicas! Shina Suzakashi, la diosa del fuego, porque es caliente y explosiva, necesita ayuda!.- Exclamé al ver la proximidad de los mástiles.

Ya te dije que el origen de nuestro nombre tenía una larga historia.

10.- **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: Cuando cae la atrevida.**

_Demostrado científicamente, que la primera en caer suele ser siempre la chica atrevida. Es decir, aquella tan simpática que no creía en fantasmas (O animadoras poseídas por el encanto de la estrella deportiva del momento), se enfrenta a los seres escabrosos y muere (o recibe el ataque del pompón mortal.)_

Sayaka se abalanzó contra las animadoras poseídas, empuñado sus pesas de aeróbic. Golpeó a una en la cabeza, que cayó en redondo al suelo. Y, como estaban tan juntas, dos más fueron vencidas, en efecto dominó. Pero de pronto, una de ellas se acercó por atrás y le puso los pompones en la cabeza, con lo cual Sayaka perdió la visión, y fue a estamparse de bruces contra la pared, cayendo así al suelo inconsciente.

11.- **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: Cuando cae la inocente**

_Demostrado ante notario, que la siguiente en caer suele ser siempre la inocente. Es decir, aquella que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida y tenía ojos de no haber roto en su vida un plato, se enfrenta a los seres escabrosos (O adolescentes premenstruales que han descubierto la reciente (y falsa) responsabilidad paternal de su ídolo/dios) y muere (O recibe el ataque oscuro del tacón de aguja)._

Akane entró en acción, ella estaba dispuesta a contrarrestarlas con el step, pero este pesaba tanto, que lo acabó tirando al suelo, y jadeando, tropezó con él y se comió el parqué (Nota para mí: preguntarle si estaba bueno). Y las animadoras de la muerte, algo dispersadas y confundidas por las nuevas heroínas que se presentaban en el gimnasio, volvieron a su víctima inicial (yo). No parecieron caer en cuenta de que Akane y su poca habilidad gimnasta (peor que la mía) habían caído al suelo, y ella sintió como los tacones rosas de ocho centímetros se clavaban sobre su piel. (Nota para mí: Consolarla diciendo que tienen efecto masaje y anti-celulítico.).

Probablemente creerás que, por lógica aplastante, la 12º Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir… Sería Cuando cae la chica guapa y perfecta´. Pues, en principio sí, pero cuando yo miraba esperanzada a mi amiguísima del alma, no la encontré junto a los cuerpos convalecientes de Sayaka y Akane, si no en la banqueta del Shohoku, bastante entretenida hablando con un par de chicos que la miraban con ojos encandilados y asentían a todo lo que ella decía.

.- Mari!- Grité yo mientras sus mástiles estaban cada vez más cerca de mi vientre (Que supuestamente albergaba al sucesor de Rukawa). Pero ella se limitó dirigirme una compasiva mirada en plan yo-no-puedo-hacer-nada-apañatelas-tú-sola-porque-como-me-pillen-mancho-mi-impecable-expediente-de-repulsiva-alumna-modelica. Y siguió hablando con ellos.

Estaba perdida. Me había quedado sin aliada alguna, y Suuh me había traicionado cual mala amiga más interesada en sus notas que en mí. Con lo que yo he hecho por ella…

12.- **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: Cuando la salvación de encuentra en un personaje del sexo opuesto:**

T_ras la frustración de la traición en su esencia, la protagonista encuentra un nuevo apoyo, que suele ser del sexo contrario y llegar en el momento oportuno._

Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba sola, estaba asediada, estaba histérica y desesperada. Y lo vi. Pelirrojo y muy alto, el único que estaba en el interior del círculo de las animadoras zombies (más o menos, es como si Rukawa fuera su amo y les hubiera ordenado que me atacaran, por molestarle ayer mientras dormía). Corrí a él, y con un impoluto salto, digno de una saltadora de pértiga olímpica, me subí a sus espaldas, cual caballo de carreras, firmemente convencida de que no me atacarían si estaba sobre él, para no hacerle daño.

Pero me olvidé de que son seres sin compasión, dispuestas a todo por vengar el presunto desvirgamiento de su Rukawa, y de que el pelirrojo corona su lista negra por atreverse a ponerle la mano encima a su Dios terrenal.

.- Mira, está encima del mono pelado!

.- Dos pájaros de un tiro!

Y, apuntando con los mástiles hacia nosotros, se precipitaron sobre nuestros cuerpos inocentes al grito de guerra Por Rukawa!´.

13.- **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: Cuando el ingenio del protagonista se ilumina y descubre como deshacerse de los seres escabrosos:**

_Esto sucede a lomos del antiguo salvador (sólo en mi caso), cuando el protagonista, que suele ser, a parte de muy atractivo, muy inteligente (y quien es la protagonista aquí, eh?) vislumbra el camino a su salvación, un arma capaz de exterminar a los seres escabrosos._

.- Corre, corre!- Le dije al pelirrojo fustigando su espalda. Más bien, donde esta acaba, pero era presa del pánico y me dejé llevar.

.- Que guay!- Dijo Hisashi subnormal-man.- A esta tía le va la dominación y el sado-maso! Dame tu número, nena! .- Es obvio que yo ignoré el neandertal cometario.

Le indiqué a Monkeyman (más bien Horseman, debido a las circunstancias) el camino, hacia el banquillo. Y, cuando pasamos al lado de este, le arranqué a Mari triunfal la esterilla de los abdominales (Más bien, yo me tumbo con las manos detrás de la nuca y hago ver que me esfuerzo para levantarme, cuando en realidad contemplo divertida las musarañas. (Nota para mí: Qué diablos son las musarañas?) ). A pesar de seguir dolida por su descarado acto de cobardía, de algo me había servido su presencia. La enrollé bien y le dije a Monkeyman que encarara a las animadoras iracundas.

.- Atención!- Levanté la esterilla, para que todas la vieran. Mari me miraba esta vez con una de sus vigila-con-lo-que-haces-que-el-arma-con-la-que-cometerás-el-crimen-es-mía-y-podrías-manchar-mi-expediente-y-mi-excelente-reputación-con-tu-acto-de-salvajismo.- Tengo una esterilla de aeróbic y sé como usarla! Retroceded de inmediato o me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas!

.- No lo hagas! -Se puso delante de nosotros un chico de ojos muy rasgados y anticuado corte de pelo, con los brazos extendidos y semblante preocupado – No… por favor… En primavera empezarán los campeonatos y su esto sucede, tal vez el equipo se disuelva… Hanamichi, prometiste no volver a pelear!- Dijo desesperado

.- Escucha. Yo formo parte del equipo de aeróbic, y de eso sería muy patético hacer nacionales, sabes? Y no peleamos por gusto. Luchamos por supervivencia, a que sí?- Le pregunté al pelirrojo

.- Sí!- Gritó el, valeroso

Y el Yasuda ese supo a lo que nos referimos cuando, al tomarse ellas muy a la ligera mi temible amenaza, probó el mismo ataque oscuro del tacón de aguja que Akane, haciendo que se tragara el suelo y sus palabras. Y cuando ellas llegaron, yo empuñé con decisión la esterilla y empecé a arremeter contra toda aquella que se pusiera en mi camino. Yo montaba a un pelirrojo, cosa que me daba ventaja. Y descubrí que golpearlas con aquello producía el placer equivalente a descargar mi rabia contra mi oso de peluche, así que acabé encontrándole el gusto.

.- Esta por mí! Esta por el helecho! Esta por la toalla! Esta por la apuesta! Esta por mi oso! Esta por ser imbécil! Esta por las injusticias! Estas por la pobreza! Esta por el hambre mundial! Esta por un gobierno incompetente! Esta por la tele basura! Esta por la programación de los sábados! Esta por que las clases empiecen tan temprano y me tenga que levantar a las ocho de la madrugada! Esta por Sayaka! Esta por Akane! Esta por Mari!- Y al acordarme de la deserción de la mayor traidora jamás existida, acabé con todo el ejercito de Amamos a Rukawa-san´. O eso creía.

14.- **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: Cuando uno de los seres escabroso es más poderoso que los demás:**

_Cuando, después de deshacerse de todos los seres escabrosos, aparece uno que suele ser más desarrollado (o más fuerte) que los demás, y el método tradicional para librarse de él no basta, y la protagonista debe idear un plan más complejo.- A los espectadores se les encoge el corazón._

Me había olvidado de Ume Tedoi, capitana del club de lucha libre. Cuando iba a descargar sobre ella mi frustración, cogió la esterilla y la partió en dos (Y eso que es de material flexible.). Tras escuchar un grito ahogado de Suuh (Le está bien empleado, por abandonarme en el momento más inoportuno), se escuchó el mío. Era más alta que yo y Monkeyman juntos. Me miró como quien mira a un bicho al cual quiere aplastar y sonrió cínicamente. Juntó sus manos e hizo crujir sus nudillos.

.- Vamos.- Dijo Monkeyman decidido y encaminándose hacia ella. Peor yo lo tenía muy claro, aquel era mi problema (enorme problema) y debía enfrentarlo yo sola.

.- No, Sakuragi.- Iba hacia a una muerte segura, pero no me importó.- Esta es mi batalla. La debo librar yo sola.

Un silbido de compasión y admiración por parte del equipo de básquet sonó mientras el pelirrojo me bajaba de sus espaldas.

.- En la esquina izquierda, con la categoría de pesos pesados, tenemos a… Ume Tedoi- Comentó animado Mitsui el hombre de las cavernas- Con…

.- Un metro noventa y dos y 213 Kg.- Dijo ella. Si yo tuviera esas medidas, me abstendría a comentarlas…

.- Y, en la derecha, con la categoría de peso pluma, tenemos a… Shina Suzakashi, con…

.- Un metro sesenta y siete y cincuenta y ocho Kg.- Normalmente, yo tampoco suelo comentar mi peso, pero me dejé llevar por la tensión.

.- Medidas?

.- 91-69-89!- Toda efusiva yo, cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba reconociendo que mi cintura sobrepasaba diez centímetros de la medida ideal en público.

.- Bueno, peso pluma, peso pluma, no… pero ya decía yo que tenía un buen par de razones para ganar…

.- Yo te mato!.- Y mis manos se dirigieron involuntariamente entorno a su cuello. Mitsui estaba agonizando, cuando una viril voz me recordó que me estaba enfrentando a ella (Si, la voz viril era de Ume.)

.- Ehem. – Me excusé. Y miré fijamente a mi rival.

Mirada frente a mirada. Me enfrentaba a un combate muy difícil de ganar. Tendría que sacrificarme y hacer el acto más valeroso que nunca antes hubiera hecho.

.- Mira!- Dije señalando al fondo, hacia la pared- Rukawa desnudo!

.- Dónde?- Su capacidad reflexiva para ver a dioses terrenales tal como fueron traídos al mundo, me dio ventaja.

Y, cuando se hubo girado a comprobar si eso era cierto (A mí también me hubiera gustado que lo fuera), recuperé una de las pesas que Sayaka había traído y le aticé tal golpe en la cabeza que cayó al suelo inconsciente antes de que yo hubiera podido esbozar mi sonrisa de la victoria. Todo el gimnasio estalló en vítores y aplausos que pronto fueron interrumpidos.

**15(y última).-** **Regla tipificada que toda película de miedo (americana) debe seguir: Cuando lo peor aún está por venir.**

_Después de haber eliminado a todos los seres escabrosos, aparece por la puerta un enemigo que, comparados con él, los seres escabrosos parecen Telettubbies (Telettubbies? Donde? Donde? No! Matarme, Torturarme, mutilarme, pero no dejéis que Tinky Winky se me acerque! )_

.- Shina Suzakashi! .- Vociferó mi querido profesor Tayama. Yo creía que estaba de baja. Pero no. Estaba frente a la puerta. Y por el tono de su voz, lo había visto todo.

Y me giré, lentamente. Sus pocos pelos peinados en forma de tupé con excesiva gomina. Su camiseta arrapada al cuerpo, marcando su barriga cervecera y la hipertrofia muscular de sus brazos. Sus patas cortas enfundadas en pantalones de chándal hasta los sobacos. Era el retorno de MuscleTeacher!

.- A mi despacho!

Y le seguí sumisa, con la cabeza baja, y con las últimas imágenes que tenía de Mari, asquerosamente compasiva y con su mirada de aunque-ya-te-lo-advertí-tranquila-que-no-pasará-nada. Llegamos a dicha estancia (Que la comparte con el conserje, es el armario de mantenimiento.)

.- Qué ha pasado!- Preguntó autoritario

.- Pues…

.- Y recuerda, que no me sirve la misma excusa del _Incidente´_

Eso que Tayama llama incidente, fue una clase de economía doméstica. Sayaka, que no es pelirroja natural, si no teñida, nos enseño el nuevo tinte que se había comprado en la droguería cerca del instituto. Estaba cerca de la mesa y en un pequeño despiste, lo confundí con uno de los ingredientes principales y… el caso es que Tayama, que pasaba por allí, se acercó y dijo Mmm, que bien huele Suzakashi… si jugaras al voleiball la mitad de bien que cocinas, tendrías un excelente´ y lo probó justo en el momento que yo vi el envase vacío del tinte en la papelera. Y dije Noooo!´ Pero él ya tenía la cuchara en la boca cuando yo le empujé. Ya era demasiado tarde, y lo único que MuscleTeacher hizo, fue caerse sobre los fogones. Cuando gritaba exasperado Me quemo, me quemo!´ le tiré agua encima. Pero no era un recipiente con fresca y rica agua, sino la sartén con el aceite hirviendo. El día siguiente, Tayama tenía la lengua lila y si había estado de baja era a causa de una gastroenteritis aguda por intoxicación. Por no contar las numerosas quemaduras de tercer grado.

Y respecto a lo de la excusa, lo que pasa es que Tayama es un facha retrógrado incapaz de abrir su mente a descubrimientos del siglo XX, como el hecho de que me abdujeran unos extraterrestres y poseyeran mi vulnerable cuerpo para desgraciarle la existencia al profesor más formidable del planeta (después de aquello, o era pelota o…)

.- Pues, me estaba yo duchando cuando…

Y media hora después de explicárselo todo con pelos y señales, adoptó la postura que adopta todo profesor cuando quiere decir: aunque-te-amarge-la-vida-y-te-suspenda-no-soy-solo-tu-profesor-también-soy-tu-amigo-y-me-lo-puedes-contar-todo.

.- Y eso de que estas embarazada, es cierto?

.- No! Solo fue un pequeño error

.- Le llamas pequeño error a la vida que está creciendo en ti! Has abortado?

.- Usted es un facha retrógrado!- Chica activista on- Porque una chica no puede abortar, eh! Debe pasar toda su adolescencia recluida y madurar precipitadamente por culpa de un error de juventud! Cuando el padre no tiene porque tener ningún tipo de responsabilidad y la única que es repudiada y excluida de la sociedad, es la chica, cuando fue él el que no tomó ningún tipo de precaución? Si yo tenía razón en decir que usted es un m…- Chica activista off. Chica que piensa on. Chica que pelotea on- Un maravilloso profesor que tiene toda la razón! El aborto debería ser penalizado, es una vergüenza, es ir contra la voluntad del señor!- chica que traiciona sus principios on- Como la homosexualidad, la lujuria, la promiscuidad y los pecados capitales! Me refería que fue un malentendido, y que yo en ningún momento he… esto, perdido la virginidad y mucho menos sin protección. He de irme, que es tarde. Nos vemos, señor Tayama.

Y huí del cuarto de mantenimiento.

Después de mi terrorífica aventura, sólo puedo llegara una conclusión: Primero actúo, luego pienso. Y desearía no existir.

Aún con deseos de tirarse por la ventana, se despide

Shina.

Notas de la autora:

Hey! Que tal? En fin, aquí estoy, actualizando excepcionalmente rápido para ser yo… aunque tengo escritos hasta el quinto capítulo, así intentaré subir un capítulo por semana. Bueno, la verdad es que muchísimas gracias, no me esperaba tan buena acogida, y más siendo un fic no yaoi… En fin, nada más, paso a contestar Reviews:

**Khira:** O vaya, me alegro que te gustara… yo y el humor no nos llevamos demasiado bien, pero en fin… La verdad, me alegró mucho ver un review tuyo, he leído casi todas tus historias y debo decirte que me encantan, escribes muy bien… solo que siempre voy algo mal de tiempo y no suelo dejar Reviews, pero ya sabes, aquí tienes a una incondicional de los fics en que Rukawa sufre! Y si, habrás bastante más, creo que al menos me saldrán unos 20 capítulos… Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

**Celine:** Que tal? Un placer volverte a ver. Pues sí, esta chica tiene valor, atreverse a besar a Kae… Supongo que mi estilo de escritura es bastante obvio… Y en este fic habrás, evidentemente, bastante romanticismo… trata sobre la relación de Rukawa con Shina y, aunque les cueste entablarla, al final… bien ya se verá… Bye

**Sumomo89:** La verdad, es que si he escrito este, es para desintoxicarme un poco el yaoi…xD La verdad, es que tenía ganas de hacer uno no yaoi, pero todas las ideas eran muy noñas… hasta que se me pasó esta por la cabeza. Me alegro que te gustara tanto y lograra hacerte reír… todo un placer xD Y sí, Hanamichi ya ha salido en este capitulo y saldrá también más adelante… como iba a dejarle de la do si lo adoro! Respecto a lo de los fics yaoi, tengo un par escrito por ahí… que prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda… a ver si es verdad xD.

**Hipolita:** Uy, ya veo cuanto trabajas… Nah, me alegro que te hiciera reír tanto… al parecer mi intento de fic cómico dio resultado! Me agregaste al mns, verdad? A ver si coincidimos alguna vez…

**Paty:** Pues aquí lo tienes! A ver si tiene tanto existo como los dos primeros…

**Yokito kou:** Oh, que bien que te gustara! La verdad es que sí, pobre Shina tiene bastante mala pata… y Rukawa, auque no lo parezca en el fundo es bueno y muy caballeroso… Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste.

**Eris:** Me alegro que te haya gustado… y por otra parte lo que dices me duele… porque es verdad. Hay un fic que no he podido actualizar por problemas con Internet… En fin, como ya he dicho muchas veces, en mí la constancia brilla por su ausencia… Aunque con he este fic he prometido serlo y actualizar una vez por semana…

**Valeria:** Pues aquí tienes otro cap! Si, la verdad es que aquí se descubrirá la faceta desconocida de Kaede Rukawa, dispuesto a ayudar a damiselas en peligro… o en cueros, según como se vea.

**Vane:** (Disculpa mi pésima habilidad con el teclado y que no sepa poner la barras en vertical de tu nombre…nnU) Te gustaría identificarte con ella? Porque? La verdad es que Shina es una especie de alter ego mío… claro, que yo no tengo a Rukawa por vecino, si no… Y eso de romper el cristal, te juro que me lo estuve planteando… pero decidí que Shina ya tenía bastante con lo suyo y no hacerla sufrir más…

En fin, mil gracias de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado… y que me dejen Reviews!


	4. IV

**4.- Una taza de café: 300 yens. Insultar sin piedad a tus amigas y charlar con Smileman/Greaseman: no tiene precio.**

Lunes 19 de Noviembre, 11:23, en el sofá (Cuando decía que tenía que buscar lugares más inspirativos, no me refería a un cambio tan brusco. (Shina está siendo irónica, pues sigue tirada sobre cojines rosas y envuelta en una manta lila.) )

Querido diario (Se me han acabado los nombres ingeniosos para denominarte):

Te estarás preguntando que demonios hago echada en el sofá en un día no festivo (lunes, para más poner) a las once de la mañana. Todo tiene una explicación: Estoy haciendo campana (calla, no te habías percatado aún?). Y porque? Bueno, de eso seguro que no te haces ni una remota idea de lo que ha pasado. Tengo la certeza de que, en mí, la mala suerte es patológica. Es que no te puedes imaginar lo que puede llegar a desencadenar una taza de más de café con hielo.

Pues eso, que el domingo había quedado en la cafetería con El cuarteto de preciosas y sexys deidades elementales´, cosa no muy habitual por que no me suelen invitar muy a menudo, a causa e un pequeño problema de puntualidad. No es mi culpa, son los astros, que siempre favorecen mi gafería y aunque salga una hora antes de casa, siempre habrá algún conocido que me retenga, alguna tienda de ropa tenga buenas rebajas, algún accidente de tráfico que me impida el paso o algún bolso olvidado en casa que me tenga que hacer retroceder cuando ya estaba en la estación (porque si hay algo que perdonen menos que la falta de puntualidad, es que encima me tengan que pagar el café por culpa de los puñeteros astros). Y debo también decir, que eso con Mari no pasa, porque siempre llega justo cuando el reloj marca en punto la hora a la que habíamos quedado. Y si pasara, les daría igual porque Sin Mari no es lo mismo´. Y, si se deja el monedero en casa, tampoco pasa nada, porque entonces toda la avaricia y agarradez se es esfuma de ellas y no solo le pagan un café, si no que también la invitan a todo lo desee. Y aunque no se lo deje, siempre hay algún chico atractivo que la invita (si es muy generoso, también nos invita a las demás, cosa que se agradece).

Hoy no fue una excepción, evidentemente.

.- Christopher Christian!

.- Eduarda Jimena!

.- Christopher Christian!

.- Eduarda Jimena!- Tras diez repeticiones más del aquellos nombres tan sencillos, entonados apasionadamente con acento sureño, vino el momento cumbre de la telenovela de las cinco.

.- Christopher Cristian, yo… debo desirte que… él no es tu hijo, Christopher Christian!- Y Eduarda Jimena estalló en llanto

.- Qué! Me engañaste todos estos años! Cómo pudiste… Quien es el padre?

Yo me aferraba con fuerza al cojín. Quien era el padre, quien era el padre? A pesar de los 1236 capítulos aún no había logrado averiguarlo…

.- El padre es…

.- Dímelo, Eduarda Jimena, quien es?

.- Él es…

.- Ring, ring, ring,

.- Me cago en el teléfono! A quien se le ocurre llamar a estas horas! – Y lo cogí, carraspeé y pregunté con mi más meliflua voz- Sí?

.- Shin? Soy yo

.- A… Mari – Tuve que reprimir mis instintos homicidas.

.- Aún estás en casa! Qué no vas a venir?- Y de fondo se oían los berridos de Sayaka llamándome varias cosas que no voy a reproducir en tus páginas porque me estaría ofendiendo gravemente a mí misma (Aunque, de hecho, yo creo que el simple hecho de narrar mis desventuras ya es suficiente humillación)

.- Pues… cof, cof… No me siento muy bien, Mari yo creo que estoy incubando algo…- Escuché de fondo la música de final de la telenovela- Aunque, mira tampoco me encuentro tan mal, eh? En unos segundos estoy ahí, vale?

Y en media hora (El diablo cruzó la tentación en mi camino poniendo una nueva tienda de cosméticos en la avenida, frente a la cual no tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para resistirme), estaba allí.

.- Hola!

.- Por qué llegas tan tarde?

.- Tenía… esto… un poco de jaqueca. Y él? – Pregunté al ver un chico bastante guapo (demasiado para mis virginales hormonas) sentado en la mesa.

.- Akira Sendoh – Me sonrió él mientras me tendía la mano y la agitaba con fuerza. Estuvimos cogidos por varios segundos, en que nuestras miradas se entrelazaron entre destellos de pasión. Bueno en realidad, yo estaba alelada, y no se la solté hasta pasado ese tiempo. Me senté sintiendo que me derretía. – Tú debes ser Shina Suzakashi, no? Me han hablado de ti.

.- No muy bien, supongo – juzgué al ver el ceño fruncido de Sayaka – esto… tú eres del Ryonan, no? – Lo recordé, había visto el partido que jugaron antes de irse a los nacionales.

.- Sí. Conocía a Suuh y nos encontrado casualmente – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Daba igual, yo no escuchaba, estaba perdida en sus ojos, que provocaron en mi faz una involuntaria sonrisa de colgada.

.- A si? – Pregunté por inercia – Ha, ha, ha – empecé a reír. Todos los del local pensarían que yo fumaba porros, o cualquier cosa por estilo.

.- Es cierto que besaste a Rukawa?- Preguntó aún sonriendo.

.- A sí? Ha, ha, ha… - Y me di cuenta de lo que me preguntaba realmente – No! Quiero decir sí… pero fue una apuesta – Sé que estaba totalmente sonrojada. Y que iba a matarlas a todas en cuanto aquel bombón se fuera y me permitiera hacerlo. Se lo habían contado. Mi humillación, la pérdida definitiva de mi dignidad.

.- Sí, sí… - rió Mari – Pero eso llevó a algo más profundo, no? – Y todas rieron

.- Te equivocas! Fue un malentendido…

.- Y que hacías entonces desnuda en su casa? – Preguntó con toda la mala leche Sayaka

.- A ti que te parece? – Le dije sabiendo que eso le dolería más que mi indignación (te recuerdo que Sayaka forma parte de su club de fans).

.- Pues, pues…

.- Qué? – Exclamó Sendoh divertido.-Tú y Rukawa estáis juntos?

.- No! Ni loca.

.- Y eso de que estabas embarazada? – Toda ingenua ella, preguntó Mari con la más asquerosa de sus sonrisas.

.- Tú crees que yo pueda estar embarazada? Me ves cara a mi de estar embaraza, para más, del hombre impasible?

.- Ay, no sé, como últimamente estabas más gorda, yo… - Ves como tengo motivos para odiarla, lo ves?

.- Porque no os calláis todas y pasáis a comentar cualquier otra cosa que no implique mis relaciones con Rukawa! – Sugerí fríamente mientras el camarero se acercaba.

.- Un té.- Pidió la mosquita muerta

.- Una coca cola – Este era Sendoh (Shina para un momento para rememorarle. Shina para unos momentos para fregar el suelo.)

.- Una cerveza – Sí. Esta es Sayaka, alcohólica desde los trece.

.- Un zumo de piña – evidentemente, Akane. Ella y sus zumos de piña sin azúcares añadidos

.- Un café con hielo.

.- Qué! Con el frío que hace? – Dijo mi querida Mari

.- Sí, que pasa?

.- Lo que te estábamos diciendo, Shin, es que eres el tema de actualidad

.- Claro. Y por eso me habéis dicho que venga, era la invitada de honor. Hoy era mi turno, no? Pues si queréis ponerme a parir, hacerlo a mis espaldas, como todas las buenas amigas.

.- Oh, Shina, no! – Saltó rápidamente con semblante preocupado Suuh – Nunca! Con lo que te queremos! Pero si te sientes ofendida – y remarcó esa última palabras con mala intención – Dejamos de hablar de ti, querida – Habla como una vieja.

.- No, ofenderme yo, por cuatro estúpidos comentarios que suponen la pérdida de mi reputación y la confirmación de mi poca cordura? Soy algo más que una frívola adolescente, y me preocupa algo más que eso. Si tuviera que amargarme por el hecho de ser la comidilla del instituto, hace tiempo que me hubiera pegado un tiro en la cabeza. Como Sayaka. No te acuerdas, cuando te metiste en aquella secta y te pareció una buena idea pegarte un atracón de barbitúricos? Sí, aún me acuerdo, que días aquellos, cuando estabas en coma en el hospital… no os acordáis? Fue por las mismas fechas que cuando Akane se enteró de que su primer novio estaba colgado de Mari, eso si que tiene que ser duro…- Miré a Mari sonriendo y dije sarcástica – Pero como tú eres tan buena amiga, y tan perfecta, le dijiste que no te interesaba para nada y fuiste corriendo a consolar a Akane… Porque eso es lo que más nos gusta de ti, Mari, tú entera compasión, para los pobres mortales que sufren rechazos amorosos o suspenden matemáticas. Gracias, chicas, cuando pienso en los momentos duros que habéis pasado, me culpo a mí misma por hacer montañas de un grano de arena…

Sendoh me miraba alucinado, dos de mis amigas del alma tenían la vista fija al suelo al suelo a punto de estallar. Y Mari sonreía, creyendo que aquello de la compasión era un cumplido. Yo creo que lo hace por puro regocijo y fastidio. No se puede ser tan estúpida.

.- No hacía falta… que recordaras eso – Dijo Sayaka aún mirando al suelo y con la voz entrecortada.

.- Lo siento! – Me tapé la boca como si estuviera arrepentida – De veras! No sabías que te ofendiera, sabes? Como fuiste el tema de actualidad durante tres meses, creí que no te importaba…

.- Eres una insensible! – Gritó con los ojos vidriosos

.- Mira, eso supone una ventaja. Yo creo que lo que pierde al ser humano, son los sentimientos- Y sonreí condescendiente para tomar el último sorbo de mi café.- Pero yo no soy una insensible. Lo sentí mucho, me diste pena. Te parece poco sentimiento? Y recuerda, nena, que si algún día quieres meterte conmigo, tengo palabras suficientes como para acabar contigo, porque soy más inteligente que tú, y más guapa. Cállate porque ya conoces el proverbio: no hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti. Bye! – Deje algo de dinero sobre la mesa y me fui, alzando orgullosa el mentón y sonriendo cruelmente. Has tenido alguna vez el sentimiento de haberlo hecho todo perfecto? (Es una pregunta retórica, ya que eres un diario y no tienes sentimientos). Yo era feliz, había matado tres pájaros de un tiro (No contemos a Mari. Dejémoslo en dos), y al menos en un mes no volverían a reírse de mí en mi propia cara. Que me criticaran, ahora. Pero Sendoh ya sabía que Sayaka era débil, Akane lo era aún más, y que Mari siempre se compadecía de todo el mundo.

Empezó a llover, por ende no había prácticamente nadie por la calle. Me senté en un banco, muerta de frío pero sin ganas de volver a casa. Al fin y al cabo, adoro los días de lluvia, siempre salgo al balcón cuando está nublado y saco fuera la cabeza. No sé, siento que se me enfrían las ideas si lo hago, me sienta bien. Y también las tormentas, siempre que no se vaya la luz (Alguna vez se te ha ido la luz justo cuando estabas viendo tu programa favorito y tenías las palomitas en el microondas? Los de la compañía eléctrica no olvidarán jamás el pollo que monté. )

Pues eso, puso los codos sobre las rodillas y las palmas de mis manos bajo el mentón, entrando así en una reflexión profunda de lo que había dicho. Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, pero siempre quedaba en mí aquella incertidumbre de si finalmente se cansaban de mí. No debía sentirme culpable, Sayaka siempre actúa como una auténtica guarra cuando se trata de mí, recordándome siempre lo que hago mal. Pero luego, le insinúo que ella también comete errores y se pone a llorar. Porque son tan sensibles? Cuanta emoción puede albergar en sí un ser humano? No será que yo me parezco a Rukawa más de lo que creo? No. Lo que no es normal es ponerse a llorar por todo, no?

Pero y si un día me quedara sin amigas? Si ellas me dieran de lado, yo ya no tengo a nadie más. No es que me lleve mal con mis compañeros de clase, pero de ahí a pasar el recreo juntos de un día para el otro… No sé. Mejor dejo de pensar en ello. Porque en el fondo, saben que sin Shina no es lo mismo.

Donde estaba? A sí, pues que estaba yo pensando en todo eso, si es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada, si valía la pena seguir siendo su amiga, cuando alguien se me acercó por detrás.

.- Eres la hostia.- Yo me giré sintiendo que iba a vomitar el corazón, aunque lo único que este hacía era martillar en mi pecho de tal manera, que parecía que se iba a salir. Claro, os imagináis el panorama? Mi corazón palpitando en el suelo y yo, con la camiseta empapada de sangre, que seguiría manando de mis entrañas, agonizando sobre el banco en el cual me había sentado.

.- Y tú? – Pregunté exasperada en cuanto vi que era el hombre más perfecto existente sobre la faz de la tierra- Me quieres dar una taquicardia, o qué? – Él rió al ver mi cara de haber visto a un ser escabroso y se sentó a mi lado.

.- Te estás mojando

.- Que observador. Y yo que creía que la lluvia no humedecía… - Musité mientras él seguía riéndose. La verdad, no sé yo que tenía tanta gracia, pero parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. – Y eso de que soy la hostia, debo tomarlo por cumplido a más bien me estás reprochando?

.- Nah – Dijo cuando paró de reírse. De mí.- Positivo, supongo. Eres capaz de darles donde más les duele a tus amigar, e irte tan tranquila teniendo la certeza de que mañana seguirán apoyándote.

.- Apoyar, apoyar… yo más bien creo que se pegarán a mí hasta dar con mi punto débil para vengarse de mí en cuanto baje la guardia. En eso se basa nuestra amistad, sabes?

.- A sí? – Preguntó aún sonriendo. Y claro, ante esa exhibición de dentadura de Colgate, yo volví a mi estado de chica encandilada que pasa unas divertidas vacaciones en la luna.

.- Sí… ha, ha, ha – Dije al más puro estilo actriz rubia oxigenada gravemente afectada por la situación.- Lo que pasa es que se creen que pueden meterse con migo todo lo que quieran. Pero cuanto yo me harto y les digo lo que pienso, soy fría, dura e insensible. Y yo, sólo soy sincera. A veces te lo ponen tan a huevo que seguir siendo diplomática es un auténtico reto a tu fuerza de voluntad… y como yo no tengo y me pierde la impulsividad… Acabamos como acabamos.

.- Pero son tus amigas, no?

.- Sí claro, cuando les conviene. Yo soy muy amiga de Sayaka cuando la deja el novio y necesita una dosis extra de confianza en sí misma, y alguien que le diga que en el mundo hay más tíos de los que te puedas tirar. Y de Akane, cuando no se ha leído el libro y necesita una amplia explicación del argumento. Ah. Me olvidaba de Mari. De ella soy amiga siempre, porque quien no quiere las 24 horas diarias alguien al lado con quien competir, porque tiene la seguridad de que siempre la superará? Pero en cuanto les dices que los cuernos era lo que le faltaba para parecer una vaca, reinventas o cambias la trama de la novela de cabeza a pies, o sacas mejores notas y ligas más, ahí te conviertes en la mala amiga interesada, egoísta y caprichosa a la cual nadie se querría acercar y… y no sé porque te estoy explicando mi vida.

.- No, sigue – Se volvió a reír – Eres muy divertida.

.- A sí? Ha, ha, ha – Era divertida. No era interesante, explosiva, atractiva e independiente. Era graciosa. Solo era divertida. Claro! A Shina Suzakashi le encanta explicar su vida con una nariz roja, porque es divertida.- Cualquier día de estos te paso mi diario. Te partirás el culo. Creo que es una de las mejores novelas cómicas. – Y volvió a reírse. Claro, porque soy graciosa. – Hace frío. Creo que voy a ir tirando, o mañana me libro de volver a vivir una odisea repleta de animadoras mortífagas y pasar al historial del instituto. Ah, y que me abran un expediente por cargarme a un centenar de admiradoras de Rukawa.

.- Ya me lo han contado… que fuerte, no?

.- Sí. No te lo imaginas. Adiós! – Me despedí. Porque en otras circunstancias, pasar una tarde con Akira Sendoh me parece el mejor plan que podría tener un domingo, pero no cuando él cree que eres divertida y se está riendo de tí en tu propia cara. Así que lo mejor, era huir.

.- Adiós! – Me dijo él mientras me levantaba para volver a mi dulce, dulce hogar. Al refugio de mis penas hilarantes.

No me insistió mucho. Si me lo hubiera suplicado de rodillas, yo me hubiera quedado un rato más. Me conformo con que hubiera dicho Tan pronto?´. Pero me dijo adiós y siguió ahí sentado mientras me iba. Que triste. Pero aún así era feliz. Era mi primera conversación seria con una persona del otro sexo, alguien que me escuchaba, aunque se riera. Bueno, al menos soy divertida. Conmigo no se aburre, una relación suele fracasar cuando ya no queda ningún sentido del humor entre ambos. Será mi filosofía a partir de ahora. Quien ríe con Shina se ríe mejor!

La noche no tardó en llegar. Y, aunque suelo dormir con una facilidad increíble esté donde esté, y hoy solo lo había hecho durante trece horas, con lo cual estaba muy cansada, mi hiperactividad sumada a la cafeína y la emoción de haber hablado con Sendoh a solas, me dejó en vela. No pude pegar ojo.

Y como creó que no me queda hiperactividad alguna, la cafeína se evadió hace horas y por más persistente que sea el recuerdo de Akira ya no aguanto más, me iré a dormir y sigo luego.

Porque probablemente te preguntas que relación tiene esto con lo de haber hecho pellas, cuando podría haber subido a la terraza y echar una placentera cabezadita al sol. Tiene una fácil explicación. Te lo relato en cuanto despierte, y con ello tendrás la confirmación de que, en cuestiones de fortuna lo astros no me sonríen. Se descojonan.

PD: Para llamar a Sendoh en clave, como crees que debería hacerlo: Greaseman, o Smileman? Los alterno?

Nota de la autora:

Wow, que racha llevo últimamente, vuelvo a tener excusa para no actualizar antes de lo prometido! Y es que estuve de viaje con mis friends, así que no me conecté para nada y no volví hasta antes de ayer… Bueno, estoy bastante sorprendida, 20 Reviews en solo 3 capítulos! Nunca lo hubiera soñado… Pero lo que más curioso me resulta es que encuentren el fic cómico… Una faceta inexplorada en mí, nunca creí hubiera funcionado. En fin, para recompensar la demora subo dos de golpe, no se quejen, no son tan graciosos como los anteriores pero se hace lo que se puede. Ahora volveré a mi inconstancia habitual porque a partir del quinto no tengo nada escrito y… y… hay, me cuesta decirlo. El lunes que viene (Gee estalla en llanto. Horas después, vuelve a escribir) vuelvo al campo de concentración. Sí, empiezan de nuevo las clases. Sí, veré a mi querido profesor de gimnasia. Sí. Este año hay baloncesto y mi experiencia se limita a slam dunk. Y aunque me queda el consuelo de que es el último año de secundaria y los macizorros de cuarto repiten curso (menos mal, porque si es por los de mi curso (todos callos) ya puedo echarme a criar malvas) no quiero volver a empezar. Me cago en los del corte inglés, quieren pintar de idílica la "vuelta al cole" cuando yo estaba fantásticamente durmiendo hasta las doces, yendo a la playita o piscina en su defecto y ligando con guiris (y con productos autóctonos, pero con estos se puede todo el año.)… No! Y aún tengo que hacer los malditos deberes! (sí, son así de ca) (La autora se ha vuelto a ir por las ramas, les pide disculpas. En cuanto se reponga de su depresión pre-escolar y post-vacacional, escribirá las contestaciones a los Reviews.)

Celine: De verdad lloraste de la risa ¿ Ay, yo lloré de la emoción al leer el Review… xD Pues sí, la chica y Hana serán amigos, puedo que tiene bastante en común, empezando por la mala pata que caracteriza a la prota… aunque a veces los problemas (como el capítulo que venderá a continuación) se los busca ella solita… Nos vemos, guapa

Alionushka: Bueno, no me he demorado demasiado, solo una semanita y eso en mí, es todo un récord! Me alegro que te guste y sí, pobre Shina, que los astros la han tomado con ella…

Khira: Que tengo un don para la comicidad? Te juro que eso me hizo reír más a mí que a ti mi historia… Casi me caigo de la silla. Tranquila, que hay Rukawa para rato, de hecho el es el co-protagonista así que, cómo no iba a salir? Solo que también habrá episodios basados en tros personajes, como este por ejemplo. E intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, prometo que dejaré de lado mi "No hagas hoy lo que puedas dejar para mañana" y me pondré manos a la obra… Este fic me sale solo, y me entretiene y relaja escribirlo, así que no habrá problemas de lapsus puesto que ya tengo la historia más o menos montada.

Yukie-chan: Oh, gracias, gracias, incrementaste el tamaño de mi ego más de lo que está… Nah, si mi escritura fuera profesional, genial y perfecta, como tu dices, no estaría escribiendo aquí, si no recogiendo cualquier premio de niña prodigio… Ay, si eso de escribir un libro figura en mis proyectos de futuro, pero lo dejaré guardado en la intimidad… Y tú como yo, allá donde aparezca el nombre de Rukawa, eso que me leo… Ciao, nos leemos.

Sumomo89: Hey guapa, que tal? Sí,. Es que todas las pelis siguen el mismo patrón, así que decidí que Shina viviera una aventura parecida… Oh, y mi Hana se comportó como un auténtico héroe… Si, eso de las tallas lo basé en Shin-chan (al fin y al cabo tienen nombres parecidos…), que salta sin darse cuenta… un recurso valioso. Y respecto al profesor Tayama, te aseguro que esta basado en hechos reales, él es mi profesor de gimnasia, que me tiene manía desde el primer día que aparecí con un chándal rosa a su clase, y cuando me pregunté el motivo, le dije que es que el del colegio no tenía una buena combinación de colores… Me metió una bronca flipante, que si era una presumida caprichosa mal criada, que me fuera a una escuela de modelos si quería que el uniforme combinara… Y todo había sido una respuesta en modo de broma por que el del colegio se había agotado cuando pasé a recogerlo… Me tuvo dando vueltas al campo durante toda la clase, el muy… Y con esta anécdota, habrás comprobado que si quieres conocer a Shina, aquí me tienes. Aunque muy retocadas, inventadas y exageradas, sus desgracias son parecidas a las mías, que tengo tan mala suerte como ella. Supongo que el único hecho que nos diferencia es que, para más desgracia mía, yo no tengo a Rukawa por vecino, que si no… Las alarmas de incendio hubieran saltado a mi paso. Y, el cuarteto de las deidades… es una exageración muy exagerada de mis amigas, bueno, quizás no tanto… no sé. Me alegro que te guste tanto… y gracias a ti por leerlo, que yo me lo paso bomba escribiéndolo! Bye.

Hipolita: Me alegro que te gustara… En principio, Kae seguirá en su expresión neutra habitual, no me gusta demasiado cambiar la actitud, aunque en un fic no yaoi es difícil… claro, si es gay, ya tienes un motivo para aclarar su monofacético carácter, pero, cuando rechaza a miles de chicas, como consigues que se enamore de una? Para eso está Shina, que es muy especial… Pero te avanzo que, más adelante, Rukawa hará una tontería que desencadenará en una locura y caos colectivo, e implicará a mucha gente (medio planeta) será un capítulo bastante surrealista pero… no avanzo0 más, ya se verá, pero creo que ese es el más hilarante de todos… Nos vemos.

Hibary – Hiwatari: Bueno, pues ya actualicé para que puedas leer y rezo porque te duela la barriga de tanto reírte. Oh, te firmo el autógrafo encantada… xD. Chiquilla cabra? Mi profesora de inglés también está medio ida de la olla y se inventa insultos, pero nunca había oído algo así… espero que te agrade.

Yokito Kou: Ay, Que bien que te rieras… Rukawa no hizo nada porque, no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana y menos por Shin (recordemos que él la ve como una loca adolescente que se presentó desnuda en su casa y se enfrentó al equipo entero de animadoras…) pero ella es capaz de resolver sola sus malentendidos… con algo de ayuda de mi Hana nn.

Abuelitnt: Sí, Mari está hecha con toda la intención de caer mal y ser la típica repulsivamente perfecta Mari Sue que siempre acaba encandilando a Rukawa… Y sí, no te equivocas, habrá un par de capítulos dedicados a Tayama, que unirán bastante (a peor más que a mejor) a Shina y Kae y dejarán, de nuevo, en evidencia a nuestra protagonista.

Bueno, dicho esto se pueden sentir orgullosos, nunca me había explayado contestando reviews… Una cosa más se avecina el concurso "Denomina al querido diario!" Lo explico todo al final del próximo capítulo.


	5. V

**5.- Odisea matutina sobre patines en línea**

Querida libreta que si alguien encontrara años después pensaría que es una mala comedia de fantasía:

Martes, 20 de Noviembre, 13:12, de nuevo en el sofá, sobre cojines rosas, envuelta de una manta lila. (Nota para mí: Empiezo a tener calor.)

Hoy tampoco he ido al instituto, y creo que no lo haré hasta dejar de ser el tema de actualidad. Aunque si falto demasiado tal vez piensen que soy una cobarde y que no me atrevo a pisar el Shohoku por miedo a las adolescentes escabrosas. Ayer, después de contarte la primera parte de mi aventurita, esa que incluye a mi sexy Smileman, me fui a dormir. Y tan a gusto estaba yo, en mi cama, enredada en el nórdico y soñando con los angelitos (Que estaban desnudos y tenían la cara de Sendoh, Rukawa y Brad Pitt. En vista de esto ya no pierdo mentir piadosamente para no ir a clase: he tenido fiebre), cuando el molesto, maldito y mil veces insultado teléfono empezó a sonar a eso de las siete de la tarde.

.- Muuhh? – Por si no entiendes mi vocabulario, estaba preguntando quien era.

.- Shin? Te encuentras bien? Soy yo, Mari. Que te ha pasado? – Mi queridísima amiga, no podía fallar. Ella tenía que tocarme ciertas partes viriles e irrumpir mi hermoso sueño.

.- Ammmmm – Traducción literal: He tenido jaqueca

.- Amígdalas? Vaya, debe ser muy molesto, no?

.- Hemmm – Afirmación

.- Vaya, con razón el domingo te encontrabas mal… Te doy los deberes?

.- Hemmm

.- De matemáticas, del uno al doce, y los cuatro problemas de la hoja fotocopiada, de lengua leerte el libro aquel, sabes cual?

.- Hemmm

.- De sociales una redacción sobre la relación monetaria de…

Puse el contestador para que me diera todos los ejercicios, que no los voy a poner todos porque caerías en cuenta de que soy una chica excesivamente ocupada que pierde el tiempo inútilmente escribiéndote sus estúpidas anécdotas, y que finge tener amígdalas sólo por falta de sueño, suerte y dignidad. Un cuarto de hora, mil y una cosas que hacer, y mi decisión de faltar un día más para tener que hacer todo aquello (En cuanto te lo cuente todo, me pongo. O si no, le pido mañana los apuntes a Mari y me las apaño. Claro que en cuestiones de estudios, se aferra a sus libretas y no las suelta ni para dárselas al profesor). Pues eso, me despedí de ella:

.- Quieres que vaya y te prepare algo? Como tu no sabes cocinar muy bien… - Lo tomé como una proposición retórica, lo único que hacía era regocijarse de mi inaptitud culinaria.

.- Nuummm. Aaaaah.- No, Adiós y gracias.

.- Pues… Adiós! Y cuídate!

Colgué y volví a dormirme. Tal vez esta conversa forma parte de mi mundo onírico, porque lo recuerdo muy vagamente.

La verdad es que esto no viene al caso. Yo te estaba explicando que no dormí en toda la noche. No? Sí. Pues eso, que o dejaba de dar vueltas a la cama, me había leído una media docena de libros mortalmente aburridos con tal de pillar el sueño, pero nada. A eso de las cinco, me cagué en todo, y resignada a no pegar ojo aquella noche, me levanté y fui a ver a la tele.

.- Hola! Mi nombre es Michael McGood, y esta es mi compañera Nancy Bigboobs.

.- Hola!.- Saludaba sonriente la rubia oxigenada y siliconada como si unos fórceps tiraran de sus mejillas

.- Tengo un problema, Nancy

.- Ah sí? – A mi más puro estilo cuando hablo con Sendoh

.- El mismo que muchas personas. No os ha pasado muchas veces que, el cerumen de vuestro perro no se ha limpiado con los bastoncillos convencionales?

.- Tienes razón…. Eh… - La chica miró a la cámara suplicante, y tras varios segundos, volvía sonreír (estilo fórceps) – Michael! El reuma de mi becerro no se va con pastorcillos carnales… no… que el… - Volvió a mirar fijamente a la cámara, frunciendo el ceño muy concentrada. Se oyeron unos murmullos de fondo.- Ah! Improvisa, Michael, improvisa… Que no, que improvises estúpida rubia… - Repitió mecánicamente aún sin dejar de sonreír.

.- Eh… - Dijo el cincuentón de los shorts sobaqueros y camiseta de tirantes (Nunca me han caído bien los presentadores de teletienda. Principalmente, porque me recuerdan a Tayama. ) Muy nervioso – Bueno… pues pasamos a ver lo útil que resulta el versátil… WaxDog 3000v0! – Y , mientras Nancy seguía balbuciendo las mil posibilidades de versionar El cerumen de mi perro no se va con bastoncillos normales´, dieron paso a una secuencia de imágenes sobre como WaxDog 3000v0 cambió mi vida´. Finalmente volvieron a salir mis queridos presentadores americanos, enfrascados en una acalorada discusión.

.- Oye, Michael, las rubias no somos tontas, sabes?- Decía ella haciendo histriónicos movimientos – Las rubias no son tontas, las rubias no son tontas! R-U… eh… Las rubias no son tontas! Las rubias no son tontas! – Y tras haber demostrado a que se dedico en sus años de instituto, miraron a la cámara tras una advertencia del coordinador y volvieron a sonreír con fórceps. El mundo del directo es duro.

.- Bueno, queridos amigos! – Continuó McGood intentando salvar su reputación de jubilado – Ya habrán visto las mil maravillas que se pueden conseguir con este revolucionario invento! Pero… Si llaman en los próximos diez minutos, conseguirán completamente gratis un WaxCat 3000v1! Para que su gato no sufra a causa de…

Apagué el televisor, decidida a poner en práctica un Desayuno con sedantes´ y acabar con la pesadilla de la programación matinal. Y estaba, apoyada contra del respaldo del sofá, cuando escuché un peculiar sonido ahogado… Era la ducha, la de mi recién descubierto vecino Kaede Rukawa. Y claro, mi curiosidad se iluminó cual bombilla de 90 watts. Qué demonios hacía Rukawa duchándose a las cinco de la mañana, cuando las clases no empiezan hasta las ocho? Y, sobretodo, que hacía a dichas hora de la madrugada cuando todo el mundo conoce su faceta durmiente? Prepararse para ver un maratón de teletienda! Para ver los Teletubbies? (Creo que ya mencioné mi adversión hacia estos adorables bichos en el capítulo 3). Para saciar mi hambre de conocimiento, salí al balcón. Ignoré los menos tres grados Celsius y mi peculiar pijama (Una camiseta de tirantes con la cara de un simpático cerdo sonriente a juego con un culotte (Detrás de este hay un rabo rizado) y salté hasta el su balcón, ignorando de nuevo mi vértigo frente al deseo de saber qué demonios haría.

La verdad es que desde el pequeño incidente de la ducha, me he estado planteando montar un gran negocio. Hacerle fotos a Rukawa y vendérselas a su club de histéricas fans (Anónimamente, claro, no fuera que se interesaran en saber cómo las había conseguido y me tendiesen otra emboscada). Aquello acabaría moviendo mucha pasta si mi cámara sabía captar unas buenas imágenes… Pero dejé de lado por unos instantes a la chica materialista que vive en mí y me asomé lentamente por el ventanal. Segundos después, tuve la visión más espectacular de toda mi vida desde que mi primer (y único hasta la fecha) desnudo integral en una de las revistas porno de mi padre: Rukawa salía envuelto en una toalla y completamente mojado (Probablemente esta imagen te recuerde algo…). Y mis hormonas empezaron a izar sus banderas de Queremos sexo! Desvirganos ya!´. Las intenté callar pero fue imposible, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba ante tan divina imagen, y si no cerraba la boca en el próximo par de segundos, el balcón de Rukawa acabaría pareciendo la piscina municipal. Y, a pesar de ir bastante ligera de ropa, el conjunto negro se me antojó como un edredón eléctrico (Una manta eléctrica, pero en versión edredón).

Mi calentón duró apenas unos instantes, claro, él pronto se metió en su habitación sin reparar en mí (Demos gracias a Dios) y para entonces, yo ya me estaba abanicando con una enorme hoja de la planta exótica que allí tenía.

Me oculté en el tramo de pared que había mientras miraba de soslayo al interior del piso a través del cristal. Al cabo de un rato, salió vestido con un horrendo chándal lila. Aquello me preocupó, tan perfecto que parecía y luego, no tenía el más mínimo sentido de la moda… Llevaba la camiseta metida por dentro de los pantalones! Preferí quedarme con la anterior imagen mientras volvía a mi hogar de nuevo.

Rukawa llevaba un chándal, y había cogido una bicicleta. Qué iba a hacer? Supongo que era más que obvio, y más sabiendo que su única ambición aparente en esta vida es el básquet. Pero… y si era repartidor de periódicos, eh? O de pizzas! (Aunque, bien pensado, quien va a repartir pizzas a las cinco? ) Su imagen de deidad se rompería a mil pedazos si yo descubría su más temible secreto… Ah! Rukawa es… repartidor! Que vulgar viniendo de ti!´ Aunque bien mirado, fuera lo que fuese, si sus animadoras particulares se enteraban, todas esperarían en vela a verle pasar y se suscribirían aunque fuera una revista de temas culturales. Un periódico de Rukawa… Ahhh!´

El caso es, que entre la falta de sueño y lo monótona que es mi vida, decidí llegar hasta el final de aquel misterio. Pero… la ropa de aeróbic se estaba lavando, y no tenía más prendas que fueran de deporte… Me puse lo primero que pille, una minifalda con unos calcetines que pasaban de la rodilla, y una chaqueta de algodón con cremallera. Me miré al espejo, tras hacerme las dos colas estaba divina, tenía que reconocerlo. Cogí mis patines, comidos por el polvo en el armario de mi habitación, y en cuanto vi a través de la mirilla que Rukawa bajaba las escaleras, le seguí a una distancia prudente.

Bajé por las escaleras y, una vez abajo, me puse los patines y me oculté tras unos de los helechos que decoran la planta baja. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y el dios terrenal de los chándales cutres salió por ella junto a su bicicleta. Cuando hubo salido del edificio, yo hice lo propio, no sin antes ponerme mis enormes gafas de sol. Ahora yo era Shina 007.

La verdad, pensaba que hubiera sido más difícil aguantarle el ritmo. Pero en cuanto vi que una lombriz reptaba por el suelo más rápido que la bici de Rukawa, me di cuenta de que a ese paso, acabaría perdiendo el equilibrio. Quería correr, quería acción… fenómeno poco usual pero al parecer la cafeína seguía haciendo mella en mí. Unos… tres cuartos de hora después, llegamos a la cancha que hay a cinco minutos de mi bloque de pisos, y no me hizo falta esconderme esquina tras esquina para que el presunto repartidor de periódicos no se percatara de mi presencia.

Di unas cuantas vueltas rodeando los matorrales, hasta que me cansé. Y entonces, agachada, mirando a través de un arbusto, presencié como se sometía a un intenso entrenamiento matutino. Creo que Rukawa pasa demasiado tiempo solo. Por ese motivo tiene amigos imaginarios, en serio, botaba la pelota como si su mayor rival se encontrara frente a sí. Pobrecillo, madrugar tan pronto cada mañana tiene serias repercusiones a la salud mental, a parte de dormirse siempre cuando va en bici y/o está en clase. Cualquier día de estos, le atropella un coche y ni se entera. Y compadeceré más al conductor que a Rukawa cuando sus fieles admiradoras sepan quien ha sido.

Pues estaba yo muy concentrada en su partido Rukawa vs Amigo imaginario, cuando el una de las ruedas de mi patín, la delantera del derecho concretamente, salió de su inmovilidad para ir girando lentamente hacía delante y tirarme de bruces al arbusto. Y sí, caí sobre este, caí sobre la cancha y me pegué una de las mayores castañas que mi constitución patosa recuerde en mis dieciséis años de existencia. Sentí que unos pasos se acercaban y me temí lo peor. Porque, evidentemente, y de nuevo casualmente, fue Rukawa quien me vio emerger de entre el follaje verde, con el pelo salpicado de hojas de arbusto y el cuerpo arañado por las malditas ramas de la dichosa planta. Me miraba fijamente con su expresión mortal de siempre.

.- Hola! – Saludé desganadamente agitando la mano de un lado a otro. Y entonces me levanté con toda la dignidad del mundo. Y, por un pequeño traspiés y el olvido del calzado que llevaba, me volví a caer muy digna también. Me reincorporé finalmente, alcé el mentón y sacudí orgullosa los restos de tierra de mi hombro. – Adiós!

Y antes de que me diera tiempo de salir huyendo patinando como el viento calle allá, sucedió un fenómeno paranormal. Rukawa me hablo. Quiero decir, Rukawa construyó una frase. Sí, no miento, con su sujeto y su predicado, con su núcleo nominal y verbal. Rukawa tenía capacidad morfosintáctica!

.- Porque me sigues? – Ahora, mucho énfasis no puso el chico.

.- Seguirte! – Me señalé a mi misma con semblante incrédulo- Yo? Ha! No pensaras eso verdad? Estaba yo patinando, por aquí, cuando tropecé y caí contra el matorral… No seas tan egocéntrico, sabes? – Aunque, tal vez, hubiera resultado más la excusa de la misteriosa absorción de los extraterrestres. Alzó las cejas inquisitivo, otorgándome el honor de hacer la despedida. – Pues, eso… que yo estaba patinando como cada mañana y que ya me iba, eh?

Y, para mi rutinaria desgracia, la salí de la cancha en la misma dirección que seguimos hasta venir aquí.

.- Por las escaleras? – Cuestionó en su habitual tono neutro.

.- Eh… - Dije al ver los diez peldaños que había frente a mí y mi poca coordinación de los patines como para hacer algo que no sea en rectilínea dirección. – Pues claro que sí! – Tuvo que hablar mi narcisista orgullo – Es que a caso no sabes que yo soy una excelésima patinadora!

Bien, no tenía escapatoria, tan solo dos opciones. Una: Aferrarme con fuerza a la baranda y bajar peldaño a peldaño en plan Drag Queen (por lo de las plataformas) o Dos: Demostrarle a Rukawa mi increíble equilibrio y bajar por la barandilla misma.

Me decanté por la segunda opción, antes de acordarme que para cumplirla, me faltaba algo. Nada importante, una tontería: el equilibrio.

Pero, afortunadamente y a pesar de que no lo había hecho en mi vida, me deslicé con elegancia por ella dejando a un Rukawa sonriente e impresionado que estaba planteándose declararme su amor…

Es lo que me gustaría decirte para quedar como una tía super guay a la cual se le dan bien los deportes de alto riesgo y complicación. Lo que pasó en realidad es tan humillante que no quiero redactarlo… Dejémoslo es que me abalancé escaleras abajo sin tocar un sólo tramo de baranda. Si, es como si, buscando mi suicidio, me hubiera tirado de cabeza para comprobar lo sabroso que sabe el pavimento de la calle. Sin comentarios.

_And the most palurda's prize goes to…_

.- Si… una excelésima patinadora – Escuché desde arriba en un tomo más frío que el viento que soplaba y al cual me empezaba a acostumbrar, debido a las malditas casualidades de la vida.

_Shina Suzakashi!_

.- Auch… - Fue lo único que llegué a decir para acabar de destrozar la imagen de la todopoderosa Shina. Me había roto unas tres costillas, ambas piernas, la sien, el cuello… Bueno, estoy exagerando. Dejémoslo en una lesión en la muñeca y unas tres semanas sin poder sentarme (Porque te crees que siempre te escribo tumbada?) – Ha sido un… fallo técnico – Susurré mientras intentaba reincorporarme.

.- Ya, un fallo técnico. – Más valía calladito como siempre que no tan hablador. Ahora entiendo porque parece siempre que se le haya comido la lengua el gato. Si abriera la boca, se caería del pedestal en el que las animadoras locas le han subido. Más vale asocial y enigmático que hablador y gilipollas.

.- Al menos… me podrías ayudar a levantarme, no? – Ya puestos a quedar como una imbécil, lo hacía bien. Que luego no me digan que lo hago todo a medias. Y me ignoró. Así de fácil, el tío se largó con su pelotita y su amigo invisible dejándome a mi ahí, inválida, en mitad de la calle, desprotegida, agonizante…

Cabe decir se hizo el estrecho, pero al final acabó bajando para echarme una mano, nunca mejor dicho. Tan sólo me costo un par de docenas de insultos entre los cuales, supongo, se incluiría su punto débil, porque acabó rescatándome con su terrible expresión para ayudar a que me reincorporara. Y estaba yo de pie, cuando mi inestabilidad volvió a hacer acto de presencia, haciendo que me tirara sobre él. Demos gracias a su torso compacto, porque no sé que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos caído los dos al suelo… Probablemente, ya estaría anudando un lazo con la cuerda para ahorcarme en el salón de mi casa… Me retiré antes de que mis hormonas volvieran a protestar sobre mi puritana castidad y, con un color semejante al de Sebastián (el cangrejo de la Sirenita), me largué de ahí ignorando el dolor punzante de mis posaderas.

Empecé a patinar, toda convencida de a donde tenía que llegar, cuando caí en cuenta de que aquella calle no me sonaba. Y era algo muy difícil, puesto que era la quinta vez que pasaba por ella. Era mi increíble sentido de la orientación, que volvía al ataque impidiéndome recordar donde estaba. No podía volver atrás, no recordaba el camino. Y hacia delante me daba miedo, no fuera que acabara en un suburbio marginal y vete tú a saber en que lío me metía las seis de la mañana.

Era la segunda vez que me pasaba. Parecía una cheerleader con patines y, aunque llevaba las llaves en el bolsillo no sabía donde se encontraba mi casa. Se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de coger un taxi, pero me costaría un ojo de la cara y no llevaba un duro encima. Me estaba ya planteando la idea del cartelito, o de ponerme a cantar o hacer de estatua para ganar algo de dinero cuando… Mi salvación, mi héroe por segunda vez consecutiva en tan breve periodo de tiempo venía, dormido, con un chándal desfasado, cabalgando sobre su bici…

Esperé un cuarto de hora a que me alcanzara y le seguí. Aunque, bien pensado, estaba tan aferrado a los brazos de Morfeo que tal vez ambos acabábamos estampados contra un poste… o arroyados por un coche! Me imagino el lúgubre entierro:

"_Hermanos, hermanas, no encontramos aquí reunidos para enterrar en santo sacramento a Kaede Rukawa (Gritos desesperados, suicidios, lágrimas y llantos) y Shina Suzakashi (Descorches de botellas de champán, bailes sobre mi tumba, aplausos y felicitaciones.) "_

.- Porque me sigues?

La primera reacción que tuve al escuchar aquellas palabras fue un paro cardíaco. Y después llegué a la verdadera conclusión de quien era Rukawa. Era una estrella de básquet? No! Era un repartidor? Tampoco! Él era… Era un androide! De apariencia perfecta y humana pero, realmente, solo estaba preparado para hablar con monosílabos y algunas frases como aquella, que ya me había repetido dos veces en el día de hoy. Por aquel motivo no tenía emoción alguna! Es que soy un genio, me dije mientras sonreía ante tal descubrimiento.

.- Seguirte, yo? – reí nerviosamente – Te recuerdo que vivimos al lado.

.- Pero yo no voy a casa.

A, no? Un golpe bajo. Un golpe muy bajo. A donde iba? A repartir periódicos? Me dejó descolocada.

.- Ah… bueno, es que… - bajé la cabeza dispuesta a confesar – hoy he tomado un recorrido diferente y no sé… no sé donde está…

.- En realidad, si que iba a casa, sí.

Me cagué en Rukawa y en la madre que lo parió. Me había hecho confesar y todo por culpa de mi pésima orientación. Aquello requería una dulce y fría venganza…

.- Y que hacías antes en mi casa?

Mierda, mierda, mierda… Aunque tendría que haberme puesto a dar palmas por estar manteniendo una conversación, nada más y nada menos con él, quería morir. Era su palabra contra la mía, debía actuar fría y calculadoramente.

.- Yo? En tu casa? más quisieras! – Expuse toda convencida mis argumentos

.- A no? No ibas con un pijama de cerdos?

Y al decir aquello, aunque tendría que felicitarme a mí misma por el hecho de que se hubiera fijado en mi ropa interior, me quedé estática y hubiera vuelto a resbalar si no fuero porque aquello era demasiado penoso incluso para mí. Y entre blanca de estupor y roja de vergüenza tartamudeé:

.-Yo? Cerdos? Por favor, que vulgar! Hace tiempo que el rosa pasó de moda… - Y volví a reír al más puro estilo de Bigboobs (Nancy, la de la teletienda) mientras cerraba la cremallera de mi chaqueta para que no viera el color de mi camiseta…

Y finalmente llegamos. Unas diez plantas pintadas de blanco inmaculado, con sus balcones alineados y sus helechos de la entrada… Nunca antes había saludado tan efusivamente al portero. Vi que Iceman cogía el ascensor, y aunque se me antojaba algo bastante embarazoso estar en un espacio tan reducido junto al hombre de mis sueños II (el hombre de mis sueños I es Sendoh), supuse que lo sería mucho más si me veía subir las escaleras con elegancia y tranquilidad, peldaño a peldaño sin soltar la barandilla y rezando por que las ruedas no cedieran y volviera a dar el espectáculo por tercera vez consecutiva esta mañana.

Creo haber explicado ya que los astros la han tomado conmigo. Que culpa tengo yo de ser una piscis con ascendente géminis, eh? Pues eso, que cuando crees que las cosas ya no pueden ir a peor, se para el ascensor cuando estas ahí dentro con Rukawa, su bici y tu claustrofobia.

La verdad es que, tras meditar fríamente, me di cuenta de que esa era una de mis prioritarias fantasías eróticas. Encerrada en el ascensor, junto a tal cañón, equivalía a mi calentón, calentón. Y no había hoja alguna con la que me pudiera abanicar, así que lo hice con mi propia mano y me quité la chaqueta, diciendo:

.- Ay, que calor no? – Así empezaban todas las películas X – Eh… no va a volver a subir este trasto?

Él ya había dejado de golpear persistentemente los botones que indicaban el número de la planta, el seis estaba iluminado pero el maldito ascensor no subía ni queriendo. Ante la poca disposición de Rukawa a caldear el ambiente, y su capacidad reducida de conversa, me senté en el suelo murmurando todo insulto existente a la máquina.

Y las horas pasaron, y pasaron, y yo me aburría y me aburría, y Rukawa pasaba de mí, y pasaba de mí. Sacó aquello que más ama del mundo de una bolsa lila a juego con el chándal (Al final resultará que si que tiene sentido de la moda, combina la ropa con la bolsa y la bici) y empezó a botarla. Al quinto bote (Es que me aburría tanto que acabé por contarlos) el ascensor pegó una sacudida y descendió varios metros.

.- Eres gilipollas, o qué? Deja la pelotita por unos instantes, quieres?

.- No. – Y volvió a botarla, el muy imbécil. Me trataba como si yo fuera una mierda tirada allí, o peor, como si fuera un helecho que decora sutilmente el ascensor.

.- Serás subnormal! – Me sacó de mis casillas y fui a arrebatarle la pelota… pero había olvidado que él es un buen jugador de básquet y que yo no tengo reflejos, a si que me esquivo, me ignoró y volvió a botarla sin importarle que de un momento al otro ambos pudiéramos irnos al cuerno.

Y luego todo sucedió a cámara lenta…

Yo, de tanta rabia que hervía en mí, levante sin querer la pierna para darle en la espinilla… Pero la tenía más baja de lo que yo creía (es tan alto)… y esta golpeó accidentalmente cierta parte sensible de cierto gélido adolescente… que se llevó las manos para cubrir aquello que yo, completamente inocente, había pataleado sin misericordia, para hacerle entender que nadie se tomaba a la ligera a Shina Suzakashi (Como ya comprobaron anteriormente las animadoras). Y mientras Rukawa se había tirado al suelo, completamente indispuesto y diciendo algo no muy agradable de mí… yo vi que el botón rojo del STOP estaba sospechosamente hundido. Recordé entonces que, justo antes de que se parara, yo me había apoyado completamente exhausta contra la pared. Es decir, que llevábamos casi cuatro horas metidos ahí dentro por culpa mía. Antes de que se levantara, y tuviera un motivo más para exterminarme, volví a pulsar el botón y el ascensor volvió a, tal como su nombre indica, ascender.

.- Ya sube! – Empecé a gritar yo. Y entonces reparé en el grave estado de Rukawa – Oye… estás bien? A si sido sin querer, te lo juro… me perdonas? Eh? Rukawa? Me oyes?

Cuando yo creía que sus partes era su talón de Aquiles y que me había cargado al mismísimo Kaede Rukawa (Obviamente yo ya no estaría contando esto, hubiera muerto ya sabéis a manos de quien) Se reincorporó justo cuando la puerta se abría, dejando ver a mi nunca antes tan querido pasillo.

Corrí hacia mi puerta sabiendo que no me pasaría por el campo de concentración a estas horas (ya pasaban de las once) y, mientras ambos introducíamos ala llave en la cerradura, su voz, aún vacilante a causa de mi no intencionado golpe, me susurró:

.- Pues para ser vulgares, llevas unas bragas muy bonitas

Y claro, en circunstancias normales, creo que incluso me hubiera desmayado al oír tal cumplido provinente de Rukawa… Encontraba bonitas mis bragas! Pero pronto caí en cuenta de a que venía tal afirmación. Y es que, al tirarme escaleras abajo, le había ofrecido a Rukawa la completa panorámica de mis bragas. Las de la cola rizada de cerdito.

Tuya, y absolutamente patética:

Shina

Notas de la autora:

**Concurso: Denomina al querido diario!**

Ya lo expliqué el anterior, pero por si alguien no lo veía, profundizo en el tema:

Estaba yo comiéndome el coco, pensando en como llamar al diario (ya dijo Shina en el cuatro que se le habían acabado) cuando… Tuve una idea! Y me dije: Porque no se lo pides a las lectoras? Sí! Pero tenía otro dilema: A lo largo de la historia, Shina se va encontrando con rivales féminas que intentan amargarle la vida, separarles de Rukawa, o simplemente nuevas conocidas… Pero ya conocen todos mi desenvolupada imaginación. Así que llegué a la diplomática conclusión de aprovecharme de la imaginación de los lectores para suplir mi falta de creatividad, es fácil.

1.- En el Review, o por mail, como quieran, me dicen una ingeniosa forma de denominar al querido diario de Shina, después de haber puesto en mayúsculas DQD

2.- Debajo, pongan las siguientes características del personaje, que serán ustedes, o su alter ego, o su ego inventado…

.- Nombre y apellidos

.- Edad

.- Características físicas

.- Personalidad

.- La relación que les gustaría que tuviera con Shina (amiga, enemiga, conocida…)

.- Si falta algo, mas, ya se lo preguntaré…

3.- Acompáñenlo de alabanzas y admiraciones incondicionales hacia mí.

Ejemplo:

DQD: Estimada recopilación de humillaciones sufridas…

Shina

16 (20-3)

Morena, con mechas cobres naturales, pelo ondulado, 1'67, 57 kg, 91-69-89, ojos marrones… (y todo lo que se les ocurra, como si tiene el pelo rosa chicle y alas.)

Algo tímida, desafortunada, inteligente, espontánea, impulsiva, orgullosa, narcisista, egoísta, caprichosa…

Desde que leí tu historia, no pienso en otra cosa, creo que deberías ganar el premio plantea por tu formidable estilo de escritura, te adoro, eres mi diosa… (_versión exagerada_)

Esto es un ejemplo abreviado…

Bien, por el momento hay 6 plazas vacantes de personajes, si sale alguna nueva, o falta, ya les avisaré. Por último, sean misericordiosos y participen, que es una buena acción ayudar a intentos de escritoras faltas de inspiración…

Hasta la próxima,

Narumi.


	6. VI

**6.- Alguien ha visto por aquí al gatito lindo?**

Queridos motivos de mi prematuro suicidio:

Domingo 4 de Diciembre, 18:28, he vuelto a mi mullida cama.

Me gustaría encontrarme cara a cara con aquel imbécil que afirmó que no hay nada como tener un animal de compañía, que te aportan cariño y calor y demás sandeces que no corresponden con ese ser que te paga tu amabilidad dándoles comida y limpiándoles la caja de arena con arañazos y rasguños. Sí, por que el tío ese seguro que tenía por mascota a un aburrido y encantador pez de color naranja llamado Nemo, de esos que solo precisan comida una vez al día y que se pasan la vida dando vueltas a la pecera como si fuera la actividad más interesante del mundo.

O, al menos, él no conoció nunca a mi gatito. Un lindo gatito persa de color blanco y ojos azules que empieza a pesar más que yo. Porque el no es de color negro, pero el condenado me dan tan mala suerte como tal. Te lo imaginas, no? De nuevo, una bonita y casual coincidencia.

Dejando de lado el ya habitual hecho de que se coma mis tangas, sujetadores y calcetines preferidos y más caros, o que decida que mis faldas y camisetas son el lugar idóneo para afilarse las uñas, lo que ha hecho hoy no tiene ni el más mínimo perdón.

Sí, por que venía yo de una agotadora jornada de aeróbic, en que me han castigado por motivos ajenos a esto (Nunca creas que la entrenadora no te oye cuando murmuras que es una vieja amargada), a dar vueltas y más vueltas en sprint al patio, así que lo único que deseaba era tirarme en el sofá y ver la novela de las cinco (El hijo de Eduarda Jimena era de Antonio Mariano!) junto a un enorme bol de palomitas y mucho chocolate para reponer las fuerzas perdidas. Pues eso, entre y, cuando iba a abalanzarme al sofá, encontré una camiseta blanca tirada en el suelo. Y de nuevo, la curiosidad mató al gato, aunque el mío morirá la tenga o no. Y que hace allí esa camiseta?

Pensando que era un regalo de los dioses, para compensarme la mala pata de los días anteriores, corrí hacia ella y me la probé. Era de marca y unas cuatro tallas mayores que yo, me llegaba por las rodillas. Y no sé por que, tuve ese deja vû al probármela, pero me dio igual, para dormir las camisetas eran geniales. Claro pero aún había un misterio que resolver, que demonios hacía allí aquella maldita camiseta? Y la respuesta llegó mientras yo me lo preguntaba por segunda vez en voz alta, mi gato, gordo y blanco de mirada angelical, se paseó por delante de mí altivo y moviendo la cola en posición vertical de un lado para el otro. Salió al balcón, y se subió con un felino salto, instantes después desapareció. Como estoy acostumbrada a que salga cuando se le antoje, sé que siempre que tenga hambre volverá, y que no voy a librara nunca de él porque tiene mucho más sentido de la orientación que yo y se sabe de memoria el camino a casa desde cualquier punto de la ciudad. Así que me dirigía yo a la cocina a comer lo primero que pillara en abrir la nevera cuando, por el camino, paré en seco. Y giré lentamente. Y, segundos después, estaba frente a la ventana. Miau había saltado por la ventana? En un sexto piso? Corrí a ella, mi gato se había suicidado! Qué problemas tenía, si vivía a cuerpo de rey? Tan joven que era para morir! Recé por que fuera vedad eso de que los gatos siempre caen a cuatro patas y me asomé al balcón. Y si le había atropellado un coche? No me pareció ver ninguna aglomeración de gente apenada alrededor de un cadáver gatuno suicida y cruelmente a atropellado. Pero al volver a casa para bajar a bajo y buscar a mi gato, tuve un mal presentimiento. Porque la ventana de Rukawa estaba abierta. Y claro, de pronto me vino a la memoria un destello de aquella camiseta que me prestó el día que me quedé encerrada fuera de casa, la cual provocó una revolución en el gimnasio que gané con la simple ayuda de Monkeyman. Salté desesperadamente por el balcón y llegué, por tercera vez en menos de un mes, al balcón de mi vecino, ese que para mí bien no debía estar en casa.

Entre al balcón y busqué a mi gato con la mirada. Pronto apareció, con una mirada tierna y sosteniendo algo entre sus dientes.

.- Oohh! – Murmuré yo con la cabeza ladeada sabiendo que esa expresión lograba sobrecogerme el corazón – Que mono! Miau, eso no esta bien, sabes? Pero… no, no me mires con esa carita, Miau…

Y entonces, todo sentimiento pacifista hacia mi adorable gato se evadió como mi capacidad reflexiva en cuanto oí el tintineo de las llaves acercarse a la puerta…

.- Oh dios. – dije. Las llaves lograron al fin introducirse en la cerradura – Oh dios mío. – Sí, porque en ocasiones como esta, la única salida posible es rezar. Junté las palmas de mis manos en posición oratoria y cerré los ojos

_Padre nuestro que está en el cielo_

_Dime que existes, dime que estás,_

_Dime que no es Rukawa quien me espera allí atrás…_

Otra prueba más a mi condición de ateísta de que Dios no existe, o es que tal vez ya se ha cansado de que siempre le esté pidiendo favores sin dar luego nada a cambio. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ese es su trabajo, no? Hacer milagros y responder nuestras plegarias, y no pasarse el día tocándose los mismísimos en el cielo, que así yo también soy todopoderosa. Pues eso, que yo fui a esconderme en cualquier habitación, olvidando de nuevo las disposiciones simétricas de ambas viviendas, y buscando refugio y ya puestos, invisibilidad en el lavabo. Me escondí en la ducha rezando porque se fuera pronto, o se quedara dormido dejándome vía libre. Al parecer aquello funcionaba… hasta que una gota de agua helada, seguida de un centenar de kilolitros más cayó sobre mí, haciendo que mis cuerdas vocales esbozaran un grito capaz de alertar a cualquiera. La cortina se abrió de golpe. Y, ante mí, mientras el agua seguí cayendo, el mismísimo modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein, bueno, al menos era Rukawa en boxers, y por lo recuerdo tenía un paquete… No voy a decir nada porque tal vez era la emoción del momento, ya sabes, solo diré que el agua ya no me estremecía la piel. Si Rukawa seguía desnudándose deliberadamente ante mí, mis hormonas acabarían por acosarle en cualquier rincón del instituto, o de su casa misma. Yo había vuelto a cubrirme la cara con las manos, ese acto reflejo tan inteligente en mí, y él, que considerado, había vuelto a cerrar la llave del agua fría.

.- Eh… pues… hola! – Dije ya desesperanzada – Um… probablemente te estarás preguntando que hago yo aquí… En tu bañera… con tu camiseta y… oliendo tus calzoncillos… - Sí, porque al sentir la llave tan peligrosamente cercana a la puerta, yo había cogido aquello que Miau llevaba entre mandíbula y mandíbula. Y ahora, al llevarme las manos a la cara, había descubierto que eran, nada más y nada menos, que unos calzoncillos usados. Claro, si Rukawa no hubiera venido, yo los podría haber vendido a precio de oro en el instituto (Quien da más?...) pero la verdad, es que la situación de que yo apareciera en su bañera, allanando su morada, violando su intimidad y, para más poner, siendo una fetichista en cuanto a calzoncillos respecta, no es lo que siempre he soñado que pasara un apacible sábado por la tarde. – Eh… Resulta que al llegar a casa…

E iba a salir de la bañera para explicarle con más calma la situación y exponerle todos los motivos por los cuales yo debía salir indemne de aquel casual encuentro cuando, me olvidé de que un conjunto de baldosas en posición horizontal delimitaban la bañera. Tropecé catastróficamente contra dicho estorbo y debido al poco espacio del baño adivina sobre quién fui a caer. Bingo! Sobre Rukawa, que cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared embaldosada del baño.

.- Muhh.- Alcé la cabeza. Mis hormonas volviendo a agitar banderitas… ¡Maldita adolescencia! Claro que me recreé un ratito sobre el pecho de Rukawa, aquello como anécdota lograría incluirme en los grupos más selectos de la universidad. "Yo reposé sobre el torso de Rukawa." "Mis manos se posaron sobre ciertas partes de Rukawa" Un momento… Mis manos se posaron sobre ciertas partes de Rukawa! Y porque no me di cuenta cuando me levanté! Claro, supongo que aún no os lo explicado, que al levantarme (Ya era demasiado tiempo sobando a mi dios terrenal) no encontré otro punto de apoyo mejor que el-miembro-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Rukawa gritó desesperado y claro, a este paso, acabaría castrando al pobre muchacho.

.- Rukawa! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de veras que lo siento mucho! Me perdonas? Eh?- Pero Iceman no se movía. Estaba allí, tirado en el suelo, con los huevos hechos mistos y la sangre deslizándose por su cabeza. – Ah! Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago?

.- Por qué no le echas alcohol o agua oxigenada en la herida a ver si se recupera? Si no da resultado, llamas a una ambulancia – Sugirió mi sentido común. Claro que si tengo que llamar a una ambulancia me muero de vergüenza… Como explico yo que hacíamos los dos tirados en el suelo de su baño, escasos de ropa? De qué manera se lesionó Rukawa para acabar en ese estado?

Corrí a por el agua oxigenada, era un frasco transparente con un rótulo naranja. Se lo iba a echar delicadamente, pero tuve un pequeño desliz y acabé echando medio bote.

.- Ahhhh! Hija de… - Rukawa se llevó las manos a la herida de la sien y empezó a morderse el labio mientras profería todo insulto existente contra mí. Bueno, ya era algo, al menos sabía que estaba vivo.

.- Bueno, que no es para tanto… solo un poquito de agua oxigenada…

.- Agua oxigenada? Agua oxigenada? Eso era loción de afeitar, imbécil…

.- Oye, a mi tú imbécil no me llamas! Loción de afeitar, dices? – Nunca he tenido mucha vista para esto de los productos sanitarios. – Ah… ya decía yo… Estás bien? Te traigo el agua oxigenada?

.- NO!

Rukawa cabreado? No me lo podía creer! Pero aunque suene tópico… Hay que ver que sexy está cuando se enfada…

Media hora después había logrado reponerse, negando toda ayuda proveniente de una muy amable servidora, y estaba en el sofá mientras de vez en cuando seguía llevándose la mano a la sien y haciendo una mueca que distaba de ser feliz, pero en contraste con su habitual expresión… Yo ya iba a salir por la puerta, harta de Rukawa y las malditas casualidades, cuando oí esa ya conocido y neutro tono de voz:

.- A este paso, tendré que acabar cerrando con llave el ventanal… - Yo en esos momentos estaba crispada de los nervios, y no para escuchar mordaces indirectas provinentes de un maldito malherido que me había hecho perder el tiempo con sus quejas. Que más dará? La loción de afeitar es para curar las heridas tras el afeitado, no? Pues será lo mismo que el agua oxigenada…

.- Miau, ataca! – Le dije a mi gato fiel que se afilaba las uñas tranquilamente en el respaldo del sofá de Rukawa. Siguió enfrascado en su manicura, pasando de su dueña así como así. Aquello me dejó destrozada, pero seguí con mi sangre fría – Ataca, Miau!...

E impotente, de ver como mi gato no salía en mi defensa, si no que prefería mantener el cuidado diario de sus uñas, cogí un cojín de un sillón cercano y lo tiré. Di en el blanco debido a la poca distancia (Digamos simplemente que tengo la puntería donde la espalda pierde su nombre… y algo más allá.). Rukawa frunció el ceño y me lo devolvió, que yo esquivé con mucha suerte (en estos momentos tenía que aparecer, no?) y flexibilidad. Y, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya nos habíamos enfrascado en una lucha de cojines y todo objeto de consistencia mullida existente en el salón. Cuando estos se acabaron, yo reparé en un jarrón de cerámica…

.- Me rindo… - Dijo Iceman cuando me vio en posesión de tan letal arma

.- Mm – Sonreí triunfante ante su derrota. – Nadie gana a Shina Suzakashi en un batalla de cojines… - Y pensé en todos los años que me había entrenado con mi padre en esta modalidad

.- Pss… - Susurró con desprecio. Luego bajó la mirada. Es que Miau es como yo, de efecto retardado, y había ido a posarse ahora sobre el regazo de Kaede.

.- Vamos, Miau, vámonos.- Esperé. Y esperé. Y lo único que mi minino hizo fue encogerse, hacerse un ovillo y ronronear mientras movía la cola lentamente. – Miau… - Me acerqué y le acaricié

.- Meow…Meow…

.- Vamos Miau… No me digas que te ha gustado Rukawa?

.- Meow! – Maulló convencido mientras alzaba la cabeza.

.- Ya dicen que las mascotas suelen parecerse a sus dueños… - Murmuró adivina-quién.

.- No hablaba contigo, narcisista de mierda. Miau… No te hagas el remolón, ven son Shin…

.- Meow… - Y seguía ahí, solo que ahora con la barriga hacia arriba. – Oh no…

.- Qué? – Preguntó Iceman un poco harto de mi comodón felino

.- Quiere que le rasques. – Y, tímida y temerosamente, Rukawa acercó su mano a la panza de mi gato y empezó a rascarle, mientras este se contorsionaba del placer y maullaba con más intensidad.

.- Ehem – Carraspeé, aunque yo en realidad y aunque me disguste reconocerlo estaba pensando… que mono! – Esto se acabó. Maullidos Suzakashi, o te vienes por las buenas, o te tendré que llevar por las malas. -Y lo dicho, llegué al sofá de Rukawa en un par de zancadas, y cogí a mi gato por las piernas traseras, antes de darme cuenta que había clavado sus uñas anteriormente afiladas en el abdomen de Rukawa y _Friiiissssss, _una onomatopeya de nuevo, sus zarpas se deslizaron por este hasta el filo de su ropa interior, a dios demos gracias, pues un arañazo en cierta parte viril que yo:

1.- Había pataleado sin compasión y

2.- Había estrujado/ dejado caer todo mi peso sobre él

Hubiera acabado tal como yo auguraba anteriormente, castrando al pobre muchacho. Entonces sé que si se enteraba cierto séquito histéricas adolescentes, estas no serían concientes de sus actos y los míos, finalizarían de por vida.

.- Eh… Te traigo el agua oxigenada? – Dije con Miau entre mis brazos, aunque el pusiera todo su ímpetu en zafarse de estos y volver al regazo del dios terrenal –casi-castrado. Mirada del cual me dejó bien claro que no me quería como su enfermera ni loco y ya puestos, que no era muy bien recibida en su casa. – Eh… Hasta luego! – Aunque no me lo demostró, creo que sintió miedo al saber que esa frase se refería a un nuevo encuentro entre ambos. Pero yo ya huía por el ventanal, contra antes encendiera el horno, antes podría meter la cabeza en él.

.- Mi camiseta.- Dijo glacial y autoritario

.- Eh?

.- Llevas mi camiseta puesta

.- Ah…

.- Devuélvemela

Dónde había quedado toda la amabilidad de nuestro primer encuentro? Primero, me prestaba la camiseta y ahora me la pedía. Quería que saliera al balcón con el frío que hacía? Que me presentara en plan exhibicionista delante de todo el vecindario? Pero claro, debido a las circunstancias, yo ya no me atrevía a reivindicarle nada, que el incidente de la loción de afeitar valía algo más que una camiseta y la exposición de mi cuerpo a tan bajas temperatura.

Por otra parte, tampoco me apetecía mucho que me viera en ropa interior, que era lo único que llevaba bajo la camiseta. Sé que a partir de ahora tendré que dejar mi costumbre de pasearme por casa en paños menores, porque nunca se sabe que días puedes entrar a casa de Rukawa a pillarle desprevenido. Claro, que debido a la acción de la ducha, yo parecía Miss camiseta mojada.

Me la quité, sin molestarme a decirle que no mirara, que era un cerdo, porque aquello daba pie a un alarga perorata sobre lo que había que ver en mí, o cualquier cosa relacionada con pesadillas al ver a Shina en ropa interior.

Y, finalmente, con mi gatito (aquel maldito bicho que se va a quedar sin comida durante una larga temporada…) escabullí de aquel lugar.

"_Que Rukawa no me esté mirando… Que no se dé cuanta de que llevo un tanga de tigresa con lacitos rosas…" _Supongo que desde los cerditos te habrás percatado que me gusta llevar ropa original… pues bien, llevaba un precioso conjunto gris que imitaba un estampado moteado de felino salvaje con lacitos de terciopelo rosa a los lados. Para que veas, que nunca se sabe. Menos mal que iba depilada, si no no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

(Shina sale con unas enormes gafas rojas y una calculadora científica)

Por… 10 yens… Que cosas ridículas e histriónicas ha hecho Shina en este último mes? Tic-tac-tic-tac…

.- Besar a Rukawa en la azotea!

.- Quedarse en el rellano sin ropa alguna!

.- Presentarse envuelta en una toalla delante de Rukawa!

.- Tener que pedirle a este que abra la puerta!

.- Devolverle la camiseta delante del equipo de animadoras!

.- Enfrentarse a estas a lomos de Monkeyman!

.- Que Tayama la pille, la culpe y le abra un expediente!

.- Insultar a sus amigas e irse pagando menos de la cuenta! (Esto me lo dijeron muy resentidas el lunes. Lo que yo diga, son unas interesadas.)

.- Explicarle a Sendoh su vida y que este se ría de ella!

.- Espiar a Rukawa y que este la pille!

.- Caerse tras los arbustos delatándose!

.- Tirarse escaleras abajo!

.- Perderse y tener que seguir al rey de los chándales cutres, delatándose de nuevo!

.- Encerrarse a sí misma y a Rukawa en el ascensor!

.- Demostrar sus nefastas habilidades deportivas!

.- Patear las partes sensibles de Rukawa!

.- Allanar su casa!

.- Quedar como una ninfómana huele-calzoncillos!

.- Tirar a Rukawa al suelo y abrirle una brecha en la cabeza!

.- Bañarle en loción de afeitar!

.- Matarle a cojinazos

.- Violar por completo su integridad física arañándole con las afiladas zarpas de su gato!

Todo esto nos da un resultado de…

(Shina pone semblante inteligente y concentrado mientras teclea números en la calculadora. (Finalmente sonríe)

22 pérdidas de dignidad por 10 yens cada una de ellas…

Nos sale que Shina en un 220 patética!

Te das cuenta de la realidad? Te dejo, el horno ya está lo suficientemente caliente.

Shina.

N/a: Uffff! Bueno no he tardado tanto en actualizar, no? Un par de semanitas, que es eso cuando hay gente que no lo hace en meses? (Como por ejemplo: yo) Este capítulo lo he escrito rapidísimo, no contéis las faltas de ortografía o la repetición masiva de palabras, que yo esto de los sinónimos no lo llevo muy bien. Para escribirlo en 20 minutos no está tan mal, no? Es que yo no sé que hago, que nunca tengo tiempo… Quiero vacaciones! (Y solo llevo dos semanas… ya solo con unos 150 días…).

Soy feliz… Que motivos tiene para ser feliz alguien que no fuma cosas raras y ha empezado el cole? Pues que mi profesor de gimnasia, ese en que se basa Tayama, se cayó, se rompió las costillas y ahora hay un substituto que está tremendísimo! La vida es bella. Aunque he llegado a la conclusión de que los 101 capítulos de slam dunk no me han valido para mejorar mis habilidades basquetbolísticas.

Os importa que os atosigue con mi vida? No verdad? Ahí va una dosis diaria de mi interesante existencia… Creo que me parezco más a Shina de lo que creo. Me busco los problemas yo solita, y pierdo la dignidad por cuenta propia. He caído bajo, muy bajo. Espero que sigáis leyendo mi historia después de decir esto… Me he apuntado a un cásting para un desfile super cutre en un centro comercial. Quiero morirme… Porque nadie me aconsejó de lo que estaba haciendo? Eh? Si luego de esto alguien ve una chica que coincide con la descripción de Shina anunciando salva slips o cremas faciales… Mi madre estaba allí, y no me lo impidió! Y si me llaman que me queda? Ir por la pasarela dando saltitos con cara de mala leche… Perdón, sé que siempre salgo con cosas que no vienen a cuento, pero necesitaba desahogarme y yo esto a gente conocida no se lo cuento, que luego me toca aguantar durante todo el curso las bromas pesadas… en fin. Me dejo de historias que siempre estoy igual y paso a contestar Reviews. Al final, el DQD

Hipolita: Ay chica que impaciente… Hay muchas historias que empiezo así como así, me viene las inspiración en el primer par de capítulos y luego me canso de ella. Si he llegado a los seis actualizando relativamente pronto, puedes estar segura de que cueste lo que me cueste la acabo, y piensa que intento escribir siempre que tengo tiempo… cosa que no ocurre muy a menudo. Cuídate, guapa.

Vane: Eso del alzheimer (o como se escriba) momentáneo a la hora de estudia a mi también me pasa… que estaba haciendo? Calla que tengo el examen mañana… Oh, mi dios terrenal se merece que le describan como es debido, no? Nos vemos

Celine: Si, pobre chica, ella no lo sabe pero pesa sobre sí la maldición de coincidir siempre con Rukawa de la manera más penosa posible… Bueno, se enrollarán, esto es lo más previsible, pero me creo que serán unos 25 capítulos y costará unos 22 que pongan en orden sus sentimientos, así que hay para rato. Y Hana no va a faltar, ni mucho menos, que fic se slam dunk es un fic de slam dunk si mi pelirrojo no sale alguna vez?….Respecto a lo de Sendoh, ya se verá, ya… Muaks. Ah! Se me olvidaba… Respecto al DQD ok, buena la frase y el OC, en cuanto pueda meto a Hitomi por ahí.

Abuelintn: Oh, que dqd's! gracias, gracias, gracias… Sí, me he leído tu fic, más bien me lo estoy leyendo a ratos, cosa que me da mucha rabia porque me encanta, pero todo el mundo conoce mi tiempo… Voy por el 11, seguiré en cuanto pueda y a ver si me da para dejarte un review… Touko al final se quedará con Kae, no? O con Hanamichi… Um, seguiré leyendo a ver que pasa. Ciao bella.

Paulyta: Ok, ya meteré a Sakura por algún lado… la verdad es que también reservaba a Mitsui para Shina, pero bueno, no vamos a ser egoístas y hacer lo que puede hacer xD. Al final pongo algunas más que se me olvidaron, muchas gracias guapísima.

Sumomo89: Antes que nada decirte que para nada me parecen un palo tus Reviews, contra más largos mejor, por eso adoro los tuyos! Sí, a mi eso me recuerda a tiempos actuales puesto que mi amiga equivalente a Mari Suuh y yo mantenemos una discreta guerra de popularidad, y con lo competitiva que es me tiene hasta las narices… Menos mal que el año que viene tiramos cada una para un lado, que si no… A que sí? A que los repetidores están muy buenos y los de tu clase…esto… Como están por bachiller? Dime que potables, dime que potables! Tú también has ido a un colegio de monjas? (Gee se seca una lágrima de sentirse comprendida) en sexto (y mira que por esas alturas no llegábamos ni a la ochenta) la profesora se puso literalmente a llorar (te lo juro) porque íbamos muy escotadas… y eso que no era monja! Estas se enfadaban porque bailábamos la bomba del King África (un movimiento sexy…) he vivido recluida, y voy de mal a peor… los curas están por no dejarnos llevar ni minifaldas! (Tenían que ser católicos todos los colegios cercanos a mi casa?). Pues sí, mi profesor de gimnasia es real… Pero ya has visto! El muy inútil se ha caído y se ha roto las costillas! Yupi! Y nada, me alegro que te guste. Claro que si te mato tanto, me acabarás denunciando por homicidio! No te creas que yo hago mucho… más bien nada… estudio la hora antes y paso… Si por mucha reforma de educación que haya, esto es un coladero. Bye guapa!

Yokito kou: Me alegro que te gustara… eres bessie valderas no? (creo) si, tus personajes me parecieron muy interesantes, cogeré alguno (los quiero todos!) jeje, muchas gracias guapa, cuídate.

Haruko Sakuragi: Hola! Que tal? Tranquila, yo misma nunca tengo tiempo y no suelo dejar muchos Reviews… Por ejemplo, seguí tu historia de amor sin fronteras y la de revivir el pasado, ambas me encantan, escribes muy bien… pero ya ves, siempre voy con prisas… Bueno, nos vemos!

Darlanit: Hey, como va? Primero aclarar una cosa. Pese que soy una calamidad para las matemáticas, con aquello de 20-3 me refería a su cumpleaños, el 20 de Marzo. Y que conste que yo ese error no lo haría jamás, no porque sea un as de las operaciones, más bien lo contrario (cuanto daño ha hecho Fran Perea en este país…) si no porque precisamente en un examen no saqué un diez porque según mí 16+3 son 20… imagínate que panorama. Me gusta tu OC, tiene bastante en común con Shina… Bye guapa.

Vaya, adoro tener Reviews, pero contestarlos… Jeje. Paso al **DQD:**

Me olvidé de varias cosas muy importantes, el estilo de vestir (el que siguen, algunas prendas predilectas y colores preferidos) y los hobbies.

Por otra parte, me faltan dos enemigas de Shina, si alguien se anima, ahí está el botoncito de Submit Review.

Y por último, gracias a Abuelintn, Paulyta, Celine, Darlanit y Yokito kou, que tuvieron la amabilidad de participar.

Nos vemos!

Con cariño y poco tiempo se despide

Narumi.


	7. VII

**7.- Malentendidos: el pasional relato de la princesa del instituto y el zorro impasible**

Queridas coincidencias que me amargan la existencia (rodolí!)

Viernes 25 de Diciembre, 22:17, adivina-donde:

Madre mía, hace más de dos semanas que no te actualizo… Bueno, hay dos motivos por ello. El primero, es que no se porque te escondí debajo de la cama, lugar de difícil acceso y difícil memorización, así que estuve un par de días paranoica pensando en que tal vez lo había perdido por la escuela… Es que si alguien leyera esto yo directamente cumplía mi amenaza de tirarme ventana abajo. Os imagináis que lo leyera Mari! O aún peor… Rukawa! Bueno, por el momento sé que te encuentras a buen recaudo y lleno de polvo bajo el colchón, así que paso a explicarte el segundo motivo de mi inconstancia ya de por sí habitual, mucho más obvio que el anterior, y es que sencillamente no ha pasado nada interesante desde mi última coincidencia con Iceman y Maullidos.

Lo más memorable que puede haber pasado en estas casi tres semanas, es que al día siguiente me crucé con Rukawa y…

**Flaixback mental…**

.- A… Rukawa… de verdad siento que tengas esos arañazos por mi culpa…

.- Nah. – Murmuró tan efusivo como de costumbre. Y por ahí pasaba Mitsui, gracias e ideas del cual ya introduje en el capítulo tres. Tras escuchar mi frase, que como no prestaba a dar confusión (Recuerda mi mítico: No sé como hubiera salido desnuda de tu casa la otra noche…) se quedó las cicatrices de Rukawa. Luego me miró a mí. Luego a Rukawa. Luego a mí otra vez. Dejó escapar un silbido y se fue impresionado. Una hora más tarde, susurros confidenciales a mi paso allá a donde fuera. Llegó la hora de aeróbic, el resto de la deidades sexys me esperaba con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y tras mirarme seriamente y un "Suzakaishi, tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo" me preguntaron que pasaba con Rukawa y sobretodo, a qué dedicaba mi tiempo libre. Como degenera un cotilleo? Cuanto tarda una noticia candente en convertirse en un culebrón? Muy poco, experiencia testada personalmente por Shina, creadora de la mitad de leyendas urbanas que circulan por el instituto y, ahora, víctima de ellas (deporte que yo fundé!)

.- Shina ha arañado a Rukawa- Anunció Mitsui aún conmocionado

.- Porque? – Preguntaron los oyentes

.- Hombre… se dejaría llevar por la pasión… Montárselo con ella debe ser la hostia – Y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco

.- Pero… es multiorgásmica?

.- Como explicas lo de los arañazos?

.- Hombre, no presenciasteis la pelea contra las animadoras? Le va el sado

.- Ya se la ve a ella muy imponente…- Todos asintieron temerosos

.- Os la imagináis, con el látigo y las esposas?

.- Que fuerte… como las actrices porno – Ya puedes imaginar que alguien que escuchaba por detrás de la puerta asoció Suzakaishi con actriz porno sin llegar a comprender el significado literal de aquella frase.

.- Os habéis enterado de la última? – Dijo cualquier colegiala de falda y coletas sin otra cosa mejor que hacer- Shina Suzakaishi, la de 2-9 es actriz porno!

.- Qué dices? Ya decía yo que esa chica no era muy normal…

.- Sí! Nunca os habéis fijado con que ímpetu chupa de bolígrafo en clase? Ella dice que solo es el capuchón y que lo hace por los nervios pero…

.- Qué guarra! No tenía bastante con Rukawa? – Todas fruncieron el ceño, y se acordaron de su dios terrenal mancillado.

.- Pobrecito! No me extraña que luego siempre esté tan raro, su novia es una puta!

.- Vete tú a saber si era suyo aquel hijo… - Sí, aún no te he dicho que el rumor de mi presunto embarazo aún sigue en pie a pesar de más de un mes?

.- Pero… - vaciló una iluminada – y si Rukawa fuera… y si también fuera actor porno!

.- Qué dices? – Las más ingenuas aún eran reacias a creerlo

.- Oh… tal vez se conocieron así… Por eso tienen tanta confianza!

.- Y en que películas sale? Eh? – Y todas corrieron al quiosco hentai, no sin antes dejar a uno de tercero que pasaba por allí con el "Rukawa y Shina son actores porno" en el aire.

**Y le dijo a su mejor amigo:**

.- Sí, se ve que ambos trabajaban para la misma compañía, que a Rukawa lo que le pasa es que es adicto al sexo y Shina es ninfómana, y a demás dominante. Para satisfacer sus fantasías eróticas, se dedican a lo que se dedican…

**El cual le contó a su hermano:**

.- A Rukawa gusta que le dominen. Y Shina es una ninfómana precoz. Dicen que ya lo ha probado todo. Basan su relación en el sexo, por eso Rukawa se pasa el día durmiendo, ella le deja agotado

**Y éste corrió a contarle a su novia:**

.- Se ve que Shina Suzakaishi, la de 2-9, es insaciable, y chantajea a Rukawa para que este le haga de todo… por eso luego se duerme. Lo del gimnasio fue el día que en no tomaron precauciones porque él quería sentirlo más… ya sabes. Y Shina se quedó embarazada, pero abortó. Luego fue a devolverle la camiseta a su casa, porque ella había venido desnuda, solo con un abrigo… Rukawa tuvo que dejarle algo para que volviera sin parecer una fulana. Oye, y tomando por ejemplo a esos dos, tú y yo no podríamos… (plaf!)

**Tras haber cortado con su novio, la frígida cotilleó con sus amigas:**

.- Sí, sí, Shina se pasea desnuda por las calles de Kanagawa, porque es una pilingui de las buenas. Sabéis que siempre lleva ropa de marca? Ya sabemos de donde saca el dinero. Bueno, pues se ve que intentó convencer a Rukawa para que tomara prestados sus "servicios", pero él se negó, claro. Y aún con todo, le dejó una camiseta para que no saliera desnuda a la calle… Pero al final, le drogó y no se tomó la píldora para cazarlo… Le salió mal, porque al final su chulo le dio una paliza… Por cierto… - empezó a llorar – he cortado con él! Quería que YO fuera como esa puta!

**Y alguien que pasaba por allí comento en la reunión del club de teatro:**

.- Shina Suzakaishi se prostituye obligada por Rukawa. Sabéis porque va tan serio siempre? Es un chulo, un proxeneta… Y luego aún pretende aprovecharse de ella gratis! La dejó embarazada porque no le gustaba tomar precauciones, pero para que ella no dijera nada le dio una paliza que la dejó tiesa y le hizo abortar…

Y así siguió y siguió, corriendo a la velocidad de la luz de oreja a oreja, de grupo en grupo, y hasta que manera degeneró, que cuando el trío de las deidades sexys me preguntó que es lo que pasaba, a sus oídos había llegado que Rukawa y yo éramos drogadictos, que él era un proxeneta y tenía en posesión un club de alterne en la carretera, que yo en realidad era un inmigrante de la Europa del este y que para vengarme de sus malos tratos le había esposado a la cama, torturado sexualmente durante una semana, todo esto habiéndolo grabado en video y difundido por Internet. Y mientras parte de la población masculina de mi instituto se reunía en el club de informática para encontrar dichas cintas comprometidas, yo me apresuraba a arreglar aquel malentendido.

.- Os equivocáis! – Rectificaba yo apresuradamente.- Que fue mi gato…

Y uno del club de fútbol que aún caminaba por allí distraído fue corriendo a la sala de ordenadores. Abrió la puerta de golpe y todos fijaron la vista en él, curioso.

.- Su…Suzakaishi.- Jadeó (es que había subido las escaleras corriendo) – Que a Shina también le va la zoofilia. Se ve que los arañazos de Rukawa no se los hizo ella… Se los hizo su gato!

.- Se montó un trío con Rukawa y con el gato?

.- Sí! He escuchado como se lo explicaba a sus amigas…

A esas alturas, cuando todos iban a mi encuentro para escuchar detalladamente todas mis experiencias sexuales, yo la les había explicado al resto de las deidades sexys el porqué de las cicatrices de Rukawa, que todo empezó con Maullidos y la estúpida camiseta.

.- …Y entonces Rukawa entró y me vio en su bañera, oliendo sus calzoncillos

Me giré lentamente para ver la cara de asombro y estupor por parte de todos aquellos interesados en mi vida íntima (algo retocada por los estudiantes de mi instituto.)

.- Antes de qué digáis nada…

.- También le gustan los calzoncillos!

.- Qué fuerte!

Huí literalmente de aquel grupo de pervertido-obsesivos-mal-informados. Los que no había caído en las redes de la bruja piruja (más conocida como Mari Suuh) me persiguieron por todo el pasillo, gritando cosas tan diversas como:

.- Yo tengo dinero, Shina… que me haces por 1000 yens?

.- Quieres mis calzoncillos? Son Dolce&Gabana, te gustan de marca, no?

.- No le hagas caso, los míos son Clavin Klein!

.- Yo tengo un perro!

.- Mi padre tiene caballos! Te tienen que gustar los caballos, Shina!

.- Dame con el látigo! Espósame a la cama!

.- Cuanto pides por noche?

Y sin saber como, llegué al gimnasio. La verdad, es que ahora que lo pienso, podría estar relatando esto como el terrorífico ataque de las animadoras, sólo que esta vez con otros personajes, y sobre todo, con otras intenciones. Era mi héroe de nuevo. Era un pájaro? Era un avión? No! Era un zorro narcolépsico dispuestos a acudir al rescate de una princesa en apuros, los cuales también le implicaban a él. Pero era mi única salvación. Le cogí por la cintura y giré en torno a su cuerpo hasta conseguir quedar detrás de él.

.- Rukawa! – Gritaba yo desconsolada.- Haz algo, Rukawa!

E hizo algo inesperado. Quedamente, entrelazó sus manos con las mías, que aún seguían sobando su cintura. Mi cara empezaba a adquirir un color semejante al color de pelo de Monkeyman, nuestros cuerpos tan próximos, nuestras manos, demostrando todo nuestro amor… Y fue despegando mis manos de su cintura, alejándolas de esta, y cuando ya no hubo contacto alguno entre estas y su cuerpo, deshizo el símbolo de nuestro amor, y continuó caminando, dejándome desprotegida ante los recientes consumidores de sexo, mientras botaba feliz y despreocupado su maldita pelota.

.- Habéis visto eso? Rukawa nos da permiso!

.- Cómo que os da permiso! Yo no! Iros, iros – Vi sus caras sonrojadas. Vi el hilillo de baba deslizándose por las comisuras de sus labios – Si no os vais gritaré. Y vendrán los profesores y os castigarán por pervertidos.

.- Sí, eso! – Repetían todos al unísono mientras avanzaba poseídos hasta mí – Castíganos! Castíganos!

.- Que grito, eh?

.- Grita! Grita! Gime! – Aquello no funcionaba. No podía presentarme como una frágil princesa que amenazaba con gritar. Mi naturaleza imponente y dominante se enfrentó a la débil y empecé a vociferar:

.- Muy bien chicos! – Miré a mi alrededor y cogí lo primero que encontré. Era una cinta de gimnasia, la cogí por la varilla y empecé a girar la cinta rosa circularmente alternando las direcciones.- Grito, pego, muerdo y araño. Soy una fiera, Grrr – Rugí lascivamente mientras descendía sobre mis piernas moviendo mis caderas y volviendo a subir de igual manera, maullando.- Quien quiere ser el primero?

Y así conseguí distraerlos e irme, mientras todos se pegaban a puñetazo limpio a grito de "yo!yo!yo!". Nunca había corrido tanto, yo creo que si en las clases de gimnasia Tayama me pusiera a un grupo de animadoras y otro de pervertidos detrás, haría la mejor marca en décadas de la escuela.

Demos gracias que ya quedaba poco para las vacaciones de Navidad, es decir, un mes, dos semanas de las cuales las pasé en casa mientras Mari me enviaba los deberes por correo electrónico.

Cuando volví a pisar el Shohoku, Mari se había cortado la puntas, lo cual dejó a todos los pervertidos ensimismados y sin memorias respecto a mi supuesta profesión extraescolar. Me olvidaba, claro esta, de Koti Yanokeba, la jefa del club de periodismo del instituto y socia número 567 del club de fans de Kaede Rukawa. Sayaka me estampó un ejemplar de la revista del mes en la cara. Tras cogerla y mirarla con suma atención, decidí que iba a pasar el resto de mi eternidad oculta entre las acogedoras paredes de mi hogar (cosa que al final no fue así, porque mi sentido común me recordó que eran los exámenes finales de la primera avaluación, y si no quería pasar aún dos años más de penurias y escenas ridículas, más me valía que viniera.)

_**Prostitución el las aulas **_

_**Por Koti Yanokeba** _

_(Y estaba coronado por una foto mía, con la boca abierta, y mirando libidinosa al frente, mientras hacía girar la cinta de gimnasia. Abajo, en letra pequeña y cursiva ponía: Foto cedida por Mari Suuh (que la captó casualmente con su móvil))_

_Shina Suzakaishi, de 2-9, ya conocida por sus histriónicos escándalos como aquel acontecimiento en que planeó una batalla campal contra el equipo oficial de animadoras de Kaede Rukawa (narrado en el número 45º de la edición de esta revista), nos dio a conocer sus intenciones el pasado día 5 de Diciembre, cuando H.M. escuchó de improvisto una conversa que ella y nuestro querido Rukawa mantenían en el pasillo de las salas de aeróbic. Al parecer, S.S. es un ninfómana insaciable (cosa que ya pudimos intuir en aquel episodio que siempre recordamos por la brutalidad que ejerció con todos), y su máxima aspiración se centraba en el excelentísimo K.R. Tras miles artimañas que tal arpía urdió para mancillar a nuestro héroe, le acabó drogando para tener relaciones sexuales con él y quedarse embarazada. Fuentes de absoluta confianza (M.S.) aseguran que llevaba mucho tiempo tejiendo un plan para poder aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de K.R. Otras también dicen que la verdad, es que K.R. es dueño de un prostíbulo y que S.S. trabajaba en este. No lo crean, por supuesto. S.S. fingió un embarazo del cual aseguraba que K.R. era el padre. Cómo alguien podría creer a una drogadicta promiscua? Nosotras no, por supuesto. _

_Aunque de origines japonés. S.S. nació en Bielo Rusia. Emigrando aquí a temprana edad, se escapó de su hogar paternal a los diez años, yendo a parar al prostíbulo de mala muerte en el cual trabaja. Denotando ya una enfermiza obsesión por la ropa interior masculina a tan temprana edad… _

Blablablabla…. Y así seguía y seguía, cinco páginas enteras mal narradas dedicas a un reportaje sobre mi vida, mis negaciones, mis ambiciones, incluyendo declaraciones que aseguraban todo tipo de cosas extrañas. No lo pongo entero por que me doy pena de mí misma. Y, sí, quiero creer que "las fuentes de absoluta confianza" denominadas M.S. no coinciden con las siglas que yo creo que pueden coincidir.

**Fin del flaixback mental**

Sabes, esto no es el lo más importante que te quería contra, pero da igual, ya lo dejo para mañana. Crees que esto es lo peor? Ha! Más quisiera. Nunca digas que algo no puede ir peor sin se trata de Shina Suzakaishi.

Planeando posibles venganzas y/o muertes en un futuro, se despide

Shina

N/a: He tardado lo sé. Bueno propongo un nuevo concurso, es fácil. Dejen en el Review un IBE (Inventa una Buena Excusa) y creérosla, porque a mí se me acaban xD. Supongo que todo el mundo sabe el porque de mi demora…Muy bien! Otra vez falta de tiempo. Creo que a cada capítulo voy degenerando más. No contesto RR porque voy con prisas, pa' variar. Muchííííííííííííííííííííííííísimas gracias a todas las que me apoyáis, de veras, si no aún sería más inconstante xD. Prometo que en el próximo capítulo los contesto todos, lo siento mucho, pero es que tengo que estudiar unas 30 páginas para un examen que tengo el lunes, a la tarde he quedado y mañana me voy. Compréndanme! XD Ah! El DQD queda cerrado, pero recordad que hay gente que aún me tiene que poner la ropa, y eso.

Bye, Narumi.

En el próximo capítulo… Hay una mejor forma de pasar la noche buena que viendo reposiciones de partidos de la NBA? Tal vez sí! Y es que la venganza es un plato que se sirve en frío… Queréis ver a Shina cruelmente chantajeada por ya-sabemos-quién? No se pierdan… _"8.- Tienes sal? La excusa más tópica existente para adueñarse del "poder""_


	8. VIII

**8.- Tienes sal? La excusa más tópica existente para adueñarse del poder**

**(Iceman el Vengador y el ataque de los panfletos fosforescentes)**

Querido ya-no-sé

Sábado 26 de Diciembre, 15:30, no voy a molestarme en decir dónde me encuentro

Porque siempre que voy a explicarte algo interesante, me acabo enrollando a más no poder y lo dejo para el día siguiente! Por favor, voy a dejarte en ascuas de esta forma? No… Así que no me entretengo con principios irrelevantes y te cuento…

Era un jueves, noche buena y yo estaba en casa solita. Es que definitivamente paso de las cenas familiares… o más ellas pasan de mí. Pero dime, crees que tengo algún tipo de interés en ver a mi abuela tonteando con su nuevo novio, un francés forrado de pasta que no sabe hablar japonés y se pasa la vida alzando una ceja (me dirás, que una sexagenaria tenga más éxito que yo con los hombres…), un primo de mi edad que intenta meterme mano por debajo de la falda con la excusa de "hay, no tenías un mosquito?", un primo ventiañero que intenta meterme mano por la parte superior con la excusa de "hay, no tenías una miga de pan?", una prima que no me deja comer en paz por quiere que juegue con sus barbies y varios tíos y tías que a pesar de estirarte mucho de las mejillas y decir todo lo que has crecido y todo lo que te pareces al tatarabuelo, no te sueltan más que 2000 míseros yens y juegos de iniciación al maquillaje (de la barbie).

En fin, tampoco puedo quedar con el club de las deidades sexys porque ellas sí que tienen vida familiar alguna. Sayaka vive con su madre y su hermano, pero por navidades su padre y su madrastra (que sólo tiene seis años más que ella) a esquiar a los Alpes suizos. Las hay que tienen suerte, dice que esto está plagado de alemanes macizos, en especial los monitores de esquí. Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser como Sae, la nueva novia del padre de Saya, a ver si, a pesar de no saber ni la colocación mínima de los esquís me lleva a los Alpes para ligar con alemanes.

Akane a estas alturas debe estar en quintopinolandia, con su familia materna. Es incluso más aburrida que Mari. Porque, de nuevo, me olvidaba de ella, cierto? Bien, la familia Suuh: Que decir de ella? Perfecta en todos los sentidos. Mari tiene un hermano un par o tres años mayor que nosotras. Como es el hermano de una amiga es intocable, pero creo que su cuerpo sólo puede igualarse al de Rukawa. Me he pasado toda la infancia enamorada de él (de hecho, creo que aún sigo babeando a su paso). Una vez que me quedé a dormir a su casa, me levanté a mitad de la noche y fui a su cuarto. Estaba escuchando música sin camiseta. "Hey, Shina… Que pasa, no puedes dormir?". Yo, que estaba babeando, para variar, no me inmute hasta varios segundos más tarde, cuando dije "Pues sí… es que hace mucha calor" (Porque demonios siempre que tengo una buena oportunidad la desaprovecho con mis cambios súbitos de temperatura?) y la tira de mi camisón cayó en ese mismo instante (que conste que con el paso del tiempo he logrado perfeccionare sa técnica… ya no me disloco el hombro intentando que se deslice por este.) Él se levantó, se acercó lentamente a mí… y puso en marcha el aire acondicionado. Triste, verdad? Mis recuerdos incitan al suicidio. A lo que iba, Mari también tiene una hermana pequeña, tan horriblemente odiosa (es decir, perfecta. Sigue sus pasos y sólo tiene cinco años. Sus padres tendrían que vigilar, con una Mari, la humanidad ya tiene suficiente castigo) como ella. Siente una devoción sobrenatural hacia su hermana y un odio enmascarado de respecto hacia la mejor amiga de su hermana, o sea, hacia mí. Estoy condenada de por vida, Kaoru Suuh, protagonista de mis sueños preadolescentes (y adolescente también, debo reconocer) pasa de mí, Mari II intenta deshacerse de mí por todos los medios posibles, en fin, que luego digan que sirve de algo tener amigos. A lo que iba que, que te puede esperar de alguien que tiene cenas navideñas en Marzo (os juro que es vedad).

Y luego está mi familia. Hasta los 15 años yo creía que era normal. Un padre ejecutivo, una madre dependienta, con sus defectos y virtudes pero al menos encasillada dentro del prototipo familiar estándar. Claro que yo no sabía que aquel día que dijeron "Estamos hartos del estrés que nos produce la ciudad, queremos mudarnos al campo!" iba en serio. Pero mis padres no son muy bromistas que se diga, debería haberlo imaginado. Ahora se encuentran en un prado de Hokaido felizmente, criando un ramado de cabras. Sabes lo que me costó convencerles de que yo soy una chica que no podría vivir sin tráfico, presión y constantes epidemias? He nacido para la gran metrópolis y a mí el silencio y las cintas con ruiditos de delfines para hacer yoga me ponen histérica. Demos gracias que fueron comprensivos (pasé una larga temporada en Hokaido hasta hacerles comprender que aquello no era lo mío.)Y eso que si dieran premios a padres sobre protectores, mi padre necesitaría más de una vitrina. Veo que analizando la genética, mis orígenes y todo lo que ello conlleva, mi locura y mis neurosis están más que justificadas. Lo de la gafería ya no lo sé, dejaremos que lo investiguen científicos expertos.

Pues toda esta larga perorata que no venía al caso, era para introducirse lo que pasó aquella noche buena…Pesadilla (aunque al principio parecía un sueño) antes de navidad!

Había echado mano a los polvorones, los turrones, y creo que incluso a los villancicos si se hubieran podido comer. No es mi culpa, es del Corte Inglés. Si la navidad llegara cuando tiene que llegar, y no a mediados de octubre como siempre anuncian, a una no se le acumularía la ansiedad y afrontaría su fuerza de voluntad con más valor. Imaginaos, creo que por navidades adquiero como unos diez kilos demás, y me decía "En cuanto esto se acabe juro que haré régimen" mientras pico mi "última" galleta. Esto os explico solo para describir mi estado moral, me sentía una vaca burra completamente deprimida. Pero no es una de estas depresiones que se curen con un día entero de compras, no, está es de las que se te pasan comiendo kilos y kilos de helado de chocolate, vainilla con cookies y dulce de leche.

Pues eso, ya no me entretengo más, de veras, y paso a explicarte lo que te debía contar al principio del capítulo…

Estaba yo practicando uno de mis deportes preferidos (zapping) cuando sonó el timbre. Estuve por no contestar, pero la curiosas o más bien la esperanza de que fuera Brad Pitt con un enorme ramo de rosas y un anillo de platino esperando tras la puerta para declararme su amor, hizo que me levantara del sofá y mirara por la mirilla (porque lo más probable es que fueran esos malditos niños cantores que no se callan hasta que les das algo de limosna) y se me cortó la respiración. Creo que si hubiera sido Brad Pitt me hubiera extrañado menos. Adivináis quien era, cierto? Claro, como no. Rukawa. Ahí, con esa expresión impasible esperando tras la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Empecé a correr de un lado al otro del salón preguntándome que hacer mientras el timbre empezaba a sonar ya con melodía propia.

Porque no le abres?- Hay que ver que útil llega a ser el sentido común en situaciones como estas.

Antes que nada me miré al espejo, no fuera a ser que estuviera desnuda y le ofreciera a Rukawa otra panorámica de mi físico al descubierto. Creo que me ha visto más veces desnuda que vestida. A ver, jersey rojo de cuello alto, tejanos… Perfecto, estaba vestida.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando me paré en seco. A ver, Shina, una cosa es ir desnuda y otra completamente diferente es parecer una monja de clausura. Donde iba con un jersey de cuello alto, por más Diciembre que fuera? Me lo quité, ya que tenía debajo una camiseta de tirantes mucho más adecuada para la ocasión, encendí la calefacción, me deshice la cola para darme un aspecto salvaje (aunque creo que lo tengo sin ayuda de mi pelo) y abrí la puerta con una encantadora sonrisa que se transformó, a medida que me perdía en la mirada de Rukawa, en una mueca vacilante.

.- Eh… Hola!- Saludé

.- Tienes sal?

Que si tenía sal? Que si tenía sal? Venía exclusivamente a MÍ casa para preguntarme si tenía sal? Creo que me deshice en la entrada.

.- Vaya chico, si querías verme ya te podrías inventado una excusa más original…-

Es lo que podría haber dicho para quedar como una chica espontánea, divertida, sexy y ocurrente. En realidad, me adapté a su idioma monosílabo para responder.

.- Um…. Er…. Ah…. Yaaaa…. Sí! – Y huí hacia la cocina para buscar el salero. Abrí un armario, allí no estaba, abrí otro y la encontré. Las manos empezaron a temblarme descontroladamente y cuando me quise dar cuanta, vi toda la sal en el suelo… al agacharme a recogerla vi que era azúcar. Genial Shina, no tienes suficiente con dejarte en ridículo a ti misma, que ahora también te pones histérica por el simple hecho de que ÉL se haya presentado en TU casa y esté esperando en el rellano mientras ve lo limpio que está tu salón, lleno de recipientes de helado derretido, envoltorios de bombones, revistas de moda donde a cada conjuntito hay escrito con letras ilegible un "me lo pido", por no hablar ya del polvo que hay allí acumulado desde agosto, que fue la última visita de mi madre y en la que puso el grito al cielo al ver cuán recogida estaba la casa…

Porqué siempre me pongo tan nerviosa? Es inevitable. El verano pasado, se me ocurrió ir yo solita a la piscina municipal y, mientras tomaba el sol, quise degustar un delicioso helado de vainilla. Claro que yo no me di cuenta de que al lado de mi hamaca había un grupo de chicos con las hormonas algo más revolucionadas de lo normal. Y claro, imaginaros con parte del cuerpo viril se puede relacionar un helado… exacto. Al primer lametazo empezaron a gemir y poner los ojos en blanco y yo, inocente de mí, me ataqué de los nervios, el envoltorio del helado se me cayó al suelo, y cuando me agaché a buscarlo el helado también. Se cayó. Os podéis imaginar la de carcajadas que estallaron a lo largo de la zona para no bañista, y yo, por no quedar peor y no dar por perdidos 200 yens, lo recogí y me lo comí, acompañada por orgasmos de pervertidos y el "cuidado, una colilla! de algún gracioso con más gilipollez que chispa.((basado en una experiencia real… y muy vergonzosa de la autora))

Finalmente encontré la sal y me dirigí al hall (hay que ver el glamour que tiene esta palabra) para darle a mi querido vecino la dichosa sal. Haber si luego, cuando me devolviera el salero tenía un poco más de picardía y en vez de acabar en el salón acababa en mi cama.

.- Ruka…- Había desaparecido. Tan deprimente le había parecido mi actuación que había huido a pedirle la sal a la puta esa del segundo? (sí, esa rubia teñida que va siempre con faldas poco reglamentarias para el colegio… ¿Dónde se las comprará? Yo estoy harta de subírmela para ir un poco decente y que me quede por encima de las rodillas…)- Rukawa? Estas ahí?

.- He shoots and… Yes! He's scored…- Una voz absolutamente emocionada y mucho más excitada que yo en aquellos momentos me sobresaltó de tal manera que logró que tirara – ahora sí- al suelo el salero. Guay, ya no tenía ni sal ni azúcar… Este hombre va ha acabar con mis especias! Me acerqué temerosamente hacia el sofá… y ahí estaba, sentado sobre Mí (porque ahora me ha dado por poner en mayúscula todos los posesivos?) Sosteniendo entre sus manos mí mando y mirando absorto a un montón de negros que corrían desesperados por alcanzar una pelota naranja. Eso me sonaba… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Lo único por lo que Rukawa se presentaría aquí a pedirme sal…

.- Qué haces?- Le pregunté. Él subió el volumen y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me apartara de enfrente de la pantalla. – Eh, oye, tú! Que te crees que esto! No querías sal?

.- Hum… Aparta.- Y volvió a subir el volumen.

.- Que me aparte? Que me aparte? Pero tendrás cara? Qué es lo que te da derecho a entrar a mi casa y adueñarte de mi sofá tan tranquilamente?

.- Ehem, Ehem- Expectoró él para que me pesara sobre la conciencia mis furtivas entradas a su hogar, por no hablar ya de mi fijación con cierta parte que no solía salir muy ilesa que se diga de mis visitas sorpresa…

.-Bueno, pienses lo que pienses lo mío era diferente, sabes? Todo fue un accidente!

.- Ya. Te importaría ir un poco hacia allá- E hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba mi derecha.

.- Oye guapo, es MÍ tele, MÍ mando, MÍ sofá… que pasa, tú no tienes? – Como se presentaba en mi casa teniendo un televisor de pantalla plana en medio del salón?

.- Ya… también es TÚ parabólica… es que en los canales nacionales no emiten la NBA.- Dijo monótono como si e estuviera contando lo que iba a hacer para cenar.

.- Y? Es que no la puedes piratear, como hace tres cuatros de la población japonesa?

El comentarista volvió a decir algo y él, resignado a que yo no me apartara de enfrente del televisor que fue hacia el brazal izquierdo y frunció el ceño muy concentrado en cómo el negro cogía la pelota y hacía un mate.

.- Oye que te estoy hablando, porqué no me haces caso?- Que bonito. Me sentía como un matrimonio de pasión frustrada en que yo regañaba a mi marido por no haber bajado la tapa del váter, y él me ignoraba mucho más interesado en el partido de básquet que en mí. Empezábamos bien nuestra relación vecinal.

Si la palabra no me servía, no me quedaba más remedio que recurrir a la violencia. Me abalancé sobre él (ay, lo que disfrutaré contándoselo a mis amigas… "Me abalancé sobre Rukawa…")e intenté quitarle el mando. El poder… Es que yo mantengo la firme teoría de que en una casa, quien tiene el mando, tiene el poder… Es mío, el vino a mí… Ha! La de diputas que he mantenido con mis padres para lograr ver la programación que cada cual quería… Mi primera victoria se sitúa a los cuatro años, cuando conseguí que todos vieran un maratón de los pitufos.

A lo que iba, el me iba esquivando a conveniencia, para lograr ver la tele y la buena racha del jugador, que seguía tirando a canasta.

.- Por favor, Rukawa! Debes comprenderme, no puedo perderme "amor en Mango Street"

.- No me gustan las comedia románticas- Mira que apunte, me servirá de mucho cuando vayamos al cine juntos. Y además, tenemos algo en común, yo tampoco. Cuando fui a ver Titanic, Mari se enfadó porque mi ataque de risa no le dejó ver bien el final de "la mejor peli que se haya hecho nunca después de Mary Poppins…".

.- Yo tampoco! Si es un crimen pasional… Un asesino es serie se va cargando a varias personas unidas por que formaron un grupo de estudio en la juventud, entonces, el asesino…- Y yo explicaba toda emocionada el argumento de la película que pensaba ver aquella noche cuando él se levantó y empezó a agitar los puños al aire. Rukawa emocionado! Vaya, si llega a sonreír creo que me muero de la impresión. Después de un sí y una repetitiva frasecita del comentarista, se volvió a sentar. Luego se levanto, abrió la ventana, sacó la mano y volvió a sofá.

Yo le miraba interrogativa y expectante… Qué había hecho. Cuando se lo pregunté me contestó sereno y en su tono neutral.

.- He tirado las pilas. – Yo ya, incrédula y resignada me dejé caer sobre el sofá, a su lado.

.- Bueno, pero luego me las devuelves, eh?- Se puede más patética? No responderé, porque seguro que sí, que dentro de tres días te estoy escribiendo una anécdota más ridícula aún.- Eh… ah… quieres algo? – Que luego digan que no soy buena anfitriona, le estaba ofreciendo apoderarse de mi comida, aparte de mi sofá. Bueno, reconozco que aquello iba con segundas, tal vez lo que quería era poseerme y hacerme suya, y acabábamos dándonos un apasionado revolcón en la cama. Hombre, quien sabe, talvez vino a mi casa porque me echaba de menos… No me hago ilusiones, que pronto veras a que demonios vino a mi casa…

Fui a la cocina, abrí la nevera y antes de mirar su contenido dije…

.- Tengo…- Una lata de cerveza abierta, tres tabletas de chocolate, mi último helado de nueces de macadámia, una coca cola Light, un brick de leche que caducó hace dos semanas y una sustancia que no llegué a identificar oculta bajo una mullida capa de moho. Era deprimente.- Pues tengo, tengo… tengo que ir a hacer la compra. Que prefieres pizza o sushi?

.- Su…

.- Pizza, verdad? Yo también- Lo del sushi lo había dicho por quedar bien, a ver si creía que me iba a gastar aquel dinero destinado a una minifalda tejana monísima en pescado crudo.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número que se había encargo de mis cenas y comidas desde que mis padres me abandonaron para irse con su rebaño de cabras.

.- Pizza Dista, dígame?- Me contestó una voz ronca

.- Sí, una pizza tamaño familiar- tapé el auricular del teléfono- Margarita te va bien, Rukawa?

.- Mejor la…

.- Sí, sí, Margarita está bien…- Una cosa era invitarle a una pizza y otra muy distinta pedir una de más de tres ingredientes. Prefiero conquistarle por la falda que me compraré que por mi hospitalaria generosidad, la verdad. Pedí un par de coca colas para beber (una de ellas light, para empezar de alguna manera con el régimen)

Colgué y volví al sofá, procurando sentarme cerca de Rukawa. El seguía absorto en el partidito. Y es en momento como este (y como muchos otros) en los que me gustaría ser como Mari Suuh y saber todo sobre cualquier deporte existente, desde el fútbol hasta el críquet. Claro, qué sentido tiene ver conmigo el básquet si luego creo que el fuera de juego es cuando la pelota se sale fuera de la cancha y confundo los pasos con los triples? Shina Suzakaishi no ha nacido para el deporte, y por más Rukawa que sea quien estaba sentado a mi lado, yo era completamente incapaz de exhibir mis conocimientos deportivos cuando estos no existían, solo hacía falta ver mis actuaciones en clase de gimnasia.

.-Erm… y tú con que equipo vas?- Intenté romper el hielo

.-Con los Lakers- Respondió sin apartar la vista del televisor.

.- Ah…. Los de blanco?- Digamos que yo distingo al equipo, más que por sus jugadores por sus uniformes

.- No.

.- Ah! Entonces son los que van de lila… lila y amarillo? Hey, me gusta como combinan. Aunque todo el mundo sabe que el lila combina mucho mejor con blanco o verde lima…

Una fulminante mirada por parte de Rukawa fue suficiente para que supiera que tenía que callar. No lo entiendo de ninguna de las maneras, porque los tiempos cambian tanto? De toda la vida, y todas las películas americanas nos han enseñado que una chica que cuida su aspecto y se interesa por la moda es el prototipo de chica del cual todo hombre con las hormonas en su correspondiente lugar de enamoraría. Ahora resulta que a las chica como yo se nos llama "superficiales" y las que verdaderamente son tías enrolladas son aquellas que entienden de deporte, coches y fórmula 1. A esto, en mi pueblo y en Hollywood se le llama "Marimacho." Pero no, en el Shohoku y cualquier sitio al que vayamos se le llama Mari Suuh, y es el prototipo ideal que yo debería ser si es que algún día quiero tener alguien que me soporte a mi lado. No lo entiendo!

.- Y ese quien es?- Y me decía un nombre extraño del jugador en cuestión.

.- Y a ese por qué le pitan?- Y me decía una falta que yo no entendía y que no voy a repetir porque no me acuerdo. Pero que ganas de complicarse la vida! Lo fácil que sería encestar la pelota y ya está, y no tanto lío, que si tres segundos, que si ahora veintiocho, que si ahora me has empujado y tengo un tiro libre… mucho cuento es lo que hay, vamos.

En fin, entre una cosa y la otra llamó al timbre una pizza caliente y jugosa que calmaría los constantes rugidos de mi estómago y me ayudaría a tirarme a Rukawa (o eso esperaba yo, vamos). Me asomé a la mirilla.

.- No puede ser! Es Matsuda! Sí!sí!- Me olvidaba de mi invitado, o más bien infiltrado, que me miraba con un ceño fruncido que indica su confusión, o más bien su miedo hacia mí.

Empecé a mi habitual recorrido de cuando estoy nerviosa- pasillo, cocina, pasillo, comedor, cocina, entradita- hasta llegar finalmente a mi habitación. Con una técnica de extrema velocidad que he perfeccionado gracias a mi despertador (ya que no suena… o bien, si que suena, lo que yo lo paro volviéndome a dormir y llegando tarde), me quité los pantalones y me puse la falda más corta que encontré en mi armario, bajé mi camiseta hasta conseguir una vista de mi escote bastante alarmante para estas épocas del año, me hice dos trenzas y me puse dos calcetines a la altura de la rodilla. Llegué hasta la cocina,y cogí un chupa-chup que me costó mucho de desenvolver, acabé atacando con mis afilados colmillos. Todo esto en menos de cinco minutos, para que veas lo eficiente que es una a la hora de vestirse para la ocasión, y aún dio tiempo a que Rukawa preguntara:

.- Quien es Matsuda?

.- Él es…- iba a decir que el repartidor de pizzas, pero bajo su habitual frialdad neutral intuí unos celos disfrazados de curiosidad (más que intuir me los inventé) y decidí improvisar…- Es…- suspiro- el hombre más maravilloso que haya conocido jamás… Guapo, atento, educado, está buenísimo y lo de repartir pizzas es sólo un hobby… en realidad proviene de una familia que esta forrada, sabes? Oh, es encantador…

Mentía. Bueno, no del todo, es verdad que Matsuda está buenísimo y que si se ofreciera no me importaría montarme un trío con él y Rukawa, pero lo único que me atraía de él era que le ponía tan nervioso que siempre acababa pagando menos de la cuenta. En su primer día de trabajo tuve un pequeño accidente de los míos, de esos que implican poca cantidad de ropa en mi anatomía, así que le abrí la puerta sin pensar y tuvo la visión a la que está acostumbrada ya todo el mundo de lencería original y… algo escasa de tela. Empezó a balbucear, tiró la pizza al suelo y me regalaron la pizza y el helado como indemnización. Desde entonces, siempre que aparece él o uno de sus imberbes compañeros tras la puerta me libro de darles a propina. Esto se lo podría haber explicado a Rukawa, pero hubiera obtenido de mí una imagen narcisista e interesada, e incluso hubiera perdido toda mi espontaneidad en cuanto a la elección de ropa… Vi que perdió todo el interés en sobre quien era Matsuda, así que abrí la puerta pensando en que serían los celos, que le obligaban a dejar de mirarme y centrar su vista en la segunda parte del partido para hacerse el duro.

.- Ho… eh…- Matsuda volvió a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, tragó saliva y miró a suelo.- la… la pizza… ten…

.- Oh! –Lametazo al chupa-chup, me lo metí en la boca y comencé a sacarlo y a meterlo. La mala experiencia del helado me sirvió de algo al menos- Muchas gracias!- Sonrisa de bobalicona, movimiento de hombros y piernas, técnica para bajar la tira del sujetador dominada y entorno los ojos de manera inocente.- Pasas? Voy a por el dinero, entra, no te quedes ahí…

Me sigue cual rata lo hace con el flautista.

.- Quien es?- Me pregunta mientras mira a un Rukawa que sigue embobado con el básquet.

.- Nah, un amigo… es gay!- Digo antes de que se le ocurra sacar conclusiones y huya despavorido pensando que estoy comprometida.- Ahora vuelvo.

El plan había salido a pedir de boca, si le decía que no tenía cambio me libraría de darle la propina… si es que soy un genio.

.- Matsu…- La escena volvía a repetirse, no estaba en la cocina. Eso sólo quería decir que…

.- Síííííííí!- Extendía sus brazos desde el sofá y le daba palmadas a Rukawa en la espalda, haciendo que este acabara tosiendo.- Los Lakers han ganado, Shina… no es genial?

.- O si! Pero si es mi equipo preferido, no lo sabías?

.- Espera, espera, que repiten las jugadas…

Sé que mi atractivo físico no es comparable al de muchas top models, pero creo que supera bastante al de los jugadores de básquet, no?no? Vamos, porque ya era el segundo tío en el día de hoy que ignoraba mis encantos para babear delante de una panda de negros de medida superior a los dos metros. Hubiera resultado muy descarado si me hubiera desnudado en mitad del salón con tal de llamar su atención?

Finalmente Matsuda se largó, sin hacer apenas caso a mi modelito y a mi chupa-chup. La vida es triste, el chico acabó simpatizando con Rukawa y creo si hubiera sido yo la que se hubiera ido a repartir pizzas se hubieran acabado enrollando. Para mí que al fin y al cabo Matsuda tiene pluma, y como tengo algo de apariencia andrógina debido a mi escasez de glándulas mamarias…

.- Que, hacen algún otro y espectacular partido o me dejarás a solas con la pizza?

Él sólo se levantó y cogió el trozo más grande, jugoso y salpicado con trozos de jamón York de toda la circunferencia grasienta. Como debía tomármelo, que quería cenar o que hacían otro partido?

.- Esto… eh… yo… em…- O, sí, sabía lo que significaba aquella mirada… No se acordaba de mi nombre, genial. Me he presentado infinidad de veces desnuda en su casa, le he atacado y perseguido, le he permitido utilizar mi parabólica y ni aún así se acuerda de mi nombre.

.- Shina… me llamo Shina Suzakaishi…

.- Sí, eso, Suzakaishi… quiero pedirte un favor.- Y a pesar de que su tono de voz era el mismo de siempre, creo que a mí me dio un paro cardíaco. Un favor… o él, todopoderoso Rukawa le pedía un favor a la insignificante chica-sin-nombre…

.- A sí…- Adopté la misma sonrisa que cuando estoy con Sendoh y yo y mi mundo de Yupies preguntamos.-Cuál?

.- Quiero que me lleves a tu habitación, desgarres mi ropa y me tires sobre la cama, quiero que hagamos el amor como bestias salvaje hasta tener más de cinco orgasmos cada uno, y que…

Si, ya. Es el favor que yo me imaginaba que me iba pedir, total, se lo hubiera concedido encantada, que para algo están los vecinos. Pero no…

.- Tayama me confiscó mi pelota de básquet y quiero que la recuperes.- Y Rukawa quedó bañado de la cola Light que yo bebía y le escupí encima- aunque parezca tópico a causa de la impresión que me causaron sus palabras. O sea… estamos hablando de una pelota… y de Tayama! Este hombre estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida por una maldita, estúpida e innecesaria pelota?

.- Quééééééeéé? Tu flipas tío! Erm… te lavo la camiseta?- Quería cambiar de tema y de paso verle los pectorales, pero estuve de acuerdo con su mirada de que ya tuvimos suficiente con la última vez que se la lavé…- Esto… Qué? A santo de qué? No la puedes coger tú?

.- Me podrían expulsar del equipo…- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad y paciencia del mundo-

.- Pero tendrás morro! O sea… tú… tú… tú… yo… Rukawa…a ver, vamos a ser serios, yo creo que lo que tú necesitas es un buen psicólogo. – Le cogí de las manos y adopté mi mirada compasiva (que tiene copy right de Mari Suuh)- Obsesionarse no es bueno… y lo tuyo con el básquet ya supera la adicción…

.- Quiero que la recuperes- Me dijo sereno pero autoritario y con un deje de amenaza.

.- Y… porque yo!

.- Porque…-vaciló, se sonrojó ligeramente y me dio un suave beso en los labios- Te has convertido en mi mejor amiga y… confío en ti. Te amo, Shina, y no podría vivir sin ti… llévame a tu habitación, desgarra mi ropa y tírame sobre la cama, quiero que hagamos el amor como bestias salvaje hasta tener más de cinco orgasmos cada uno, y que…

Es lo que me tendría que haber dicho para que yo accediera a cometer tal inmolación… Pero es obvio, que la cosa iba a ser muy diferente…

.- Porque has hecho tantas veces el ridículo que supongo que no te viene de ahí…

.- Pues sabes qué? La pelota de los cojones la va a ir a rescatar tu madre!

O sea, yo me limitaba a esto, no? Para Sendoh era un payaso con chispa, para Rukawa, una histriónica capaz de sacarle las castañas del fuego y dejarle ver los partidos de los Lakers, no? Mi vida sentimental se reducía esto? No me digáis que no es para suicidarse…

.- La pelota es de los Lakers, y está firmada- Como si le hubiera ofendido que me refiriera a ella como "de los cojones"

.- A, bueno, me olvidaba, que la pelota del nene tiene nombre. Pues el nene se la mete por el culo, sabes? La pelota, los Lakers, y la pizza, los dejas ahí todos juntitos y que monten una fiesta. Ah, y sabes qué? Hace años que el lila pasó de moda, imbécil! Por qué crees que me puedes tratar como si yo fuera… yo que sé! Pero que te has creído!- Rukawa, aunque apenas atinaba a defenderme de mis cojinazos rabiosos y frustrados, agitó algo de color naranja fosforescente en el aire.

Fruncí el ceño para verlo mejor. Debía ser una modelo de ropa interior, o una mujer de dudosa profesión. Y yo pensaba, a que viene que el salido este me pase ahora fotos de tías en tanga, no se pensará que además también soy lesbiana, no? Luego caí en que esa chica tenía un aspecto muy parecido al mío. Y claro, en circunstancias normales me hubiera puesta a corear lo delgada que aparecía en ese prospecto, pero… que hace Rukawa con una foto mía en tan penosa situación? Le miré inquisitivamente. Él se encogió de hombros y me pasó el folleto.

Yo salía con una expresión agresiva y mi conjunto de tigresa, era el día en que mi gato se sentenció a si mismo por su maldito vicio de entrar a las viviendas convecinas. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho (nota para mí: es una postura que debo adoptar con más frecuencia, debido a que la generosidad de mis pechos aumenta notablemente) y el ceño fruncido, en expresión amenazadora (y porque no, bastante atractiva). Si yo hubiera visto esa foto, hubiera alabado, coronado y montado un altar a Rukawa por conseguir lo que ningún fotógrafo había hecho en años: sacarme fotogénica. E incluso le hubiera animado a que "las dejara caer accidentalmente" por el instituto, haber si así ligaba algo más, que si no, no hay manera. Lo que realmente hizo que mis ojos alcanzaran a salirse de sus órbitas, mi mandíbula se desencajara hasta llegar al suelo y mis neuronas reaccionaran con incomprensibles monosílabos de incredulidad y creciente rabia fueron las letras que había debajo de la foto. Escueto pero conciso. "DISPUESTA A TODO, PARA TODOS Y POR UN MÓDICO PRECIO. GATITA DE SANGRE CALIENTE TE ESPERA IMPACIENTE, BABY…"

Sí. Así de triste. Así frustrante. Llega a ser preocupante la poca imaginación del chico, pero yo en aquel momento no pensaba en recursos literarios con los que poder mejorar el anuncio. Pensaba en algo que incluía métodos dolorosos con los que poder seccionar las partes nobles de "Iceman el Vengador", y mucha sangre. Vamos, en castrarle los huevos, por perder ya la decencia, que de poco me valía ante del maldito antagonista.

.- Tú…tú….tú… yo… te… pero…no…nah…tú…tú…- Seguía balbuciendo cosas inteligibles mientras mi dedo índice le apuntaba acusador.- Pero cómo?... pero qué…

.- Digamos que tengo cámaras de seguridad y que con un par de programas informáticos…- Aclaró como si me hablara de cómo se hacía una tortilla.

.- TÚ! YO?QUÉ?CÓMO?TÚ…TÚ…TÚ… YO TE MATO CAPULLO!

…

_Nota de la editorial:_

_El siguiente par de párrafos ha sido omitido debido al alto contenido violento, a una abundancia masiva de palabras nada recomendables para alguien que quiera presumir de tener un vocabulario correcto y educado. Nadie quiere que este relato sea censurado, sin embargo la furia desatada de la autora de este diario debería ser de categoría NR 98. _

_Además finaliza con la (para variar) vergonzosa escena en que la protagonista hubo de ser ingresada en el hospital en plena madrugada a causa de una indigestión masiva de panfletos, cuando Rukawa le enseñó que eran, nada más y nada menos, doce cajas de fotocopias con tan comprometidas imágenes._

_Lo sentimos mucho, Shina Suzakashi se ha negado a hacer declaraciones. Y, por supuesto, acabó accediendo a la recuperación de "la pelota de los cojones", cosa que se verá en un par de capítulos adelante…_

Quiero morir!

Con cariño e instintos homicidas aflorando en su ser se despide…

Shina.

N/a:

Oé, Oé, Oé, Oé…Oé, Oé…- Gee sale con las manos en alto y esquiva tomatazos- Hey, que ya he actualizado! Sí! No ha sido tanto tiempo, verdad? Me habéis echado de menos? xD

Bien, a pesar de que me las merezco, no quiero críticas por la redacción de este fic, por la demora, etc… Son demasiadas cosas a mi contra… T T.

Ok, a ver, si contestaba los Reviews no lo publicaba hasta Navidad, así publicaré un capitulo en que los contestaré TODOS (ya se me acumula el trabajo) y aclaré el DQD y tal que por cierta queda TERMINALMENTE CERRADO, no quiero más OC, por favor, si no esto acabará pareciendo una reunión de alter egos de lectoras mas que un fic de Slam Dunk. Pero a pesar de todo, Gee es mucha Gee y les ha hecho un hueco a todos… Aix. Para los últimos que me enviaron, el motivo principal de ello era encontrar una forma de llamar al diario de Shina, así que si de veras os hiciera mucha ilusión salir con que me enviarais una y tal, os haría un huequecito. Lo subiré en un par de días (un par días-un mes, que ya conocéis todos mi "constancias") y de veras que muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad. Os quiero, os quiero!

Miles de besos y agradecimientos- dice mientras vuelve a esquivar la fruta

Naru.

PD: Prometo que el próximo capítulo… o tal vez dentro de un par de capítulos (cuando Shina deba recuperar la pelota) será mejor. Lo de siempre, yo siempre prometiendo…

Bye! (y el habitual: Dejen Reviews!)


	9. IX

**9.- Shina, la Lolita gimnasta en… El día que no fue mi día I**

**A que no hay huevos de felicitar a foxman? A que no?**

_2 de enero (feliz año!), 19:36, como es año nuevo, vida nueva, te escribo desde la cocina (devorando una deliciosa pizza hawaiana, cortesía de Matsuda )_

A ver, sé que no puedo considerar ninguno de los 365 (366 en caso de los bisiestos) días del año como "mi día" pero es que hoy, definitivamente, no ha sido mi día. No sé como me las he ingeniado que me he levantado con el pie izquierdo. Bueno, durante todo este curso, creo que no ha habido un solo día (no hay sinónimos para esta palabras, así que te aguantas por más mal que quede que la repita cada dos por tres, viva la redundancia!). Así que, no ha sido mi día, ni mi semana, ni me mes, ni mi año.

Empecemos, para variar, por el principio. He llegado tarde. Cómo, Shina llegando tarde! Esto sí que no me lo creo… Llamad a un médico! Con lo puntual que soy? Pues sí. No ha habido un solo día en el que haya llegado pronto…excepto cuando cambiaron la hora, que se me olvidó y llegué una hora antes… pero eso no viene al caso. Por qué? Pues por lo de siempre, me he dormido. No me preguntes porque, por más que sintonice cuatro despertadores a la vez tres cuartos de hora antes de que empiecen las clases, soy incapaz de levantarme a tiempo, y entre que me visto, desayuno, me vuelvo a meter en la cama porque se está muy calentito, le doy de comer a Miau (ya le he levantado el castigo) y sucede cualquier improvisto que me prive de llegar por una vez a tiempo… Normalmente no hay problema, porque llego justo a tiempo para la asamblea, me escurro entre los asientos, y pongo cara de estar muy interesada en el discurso diario del director. Cuando pasan lista, bendigo el apellidarme Suzakaishi… a veces ser de las últimas tiene sus ventajas.

Pero hoy ha habido un "pequeño" infortunio que ha hecho que me retrasara aún más. Veis como los problemas me persiguen? Iba yo corriendo, porque ya había sentido el timbre, cuando siento un "pss, eh, tú!" a mi espalda. Me he vuelto bastante despreocupada y algo emocionada de estar ligando a tan temprana hora. Claro que cuando me he dado cuenta de que era un tío muy feo… no! De que era una tía muy fea… o más bien un ser andrógino monstruoso y amorfo, mi ilusión se ha desvanecido de golpe, remplazada en gran parte por el miedo.

.- Pss, eh, tú!- Ha repetido mientras se acercaba a mí acompañada por tres secuaces de similar apariencia- tú, niña… tienes un piti!

.- Pues no – Y he vuelto a voltearme para salir de allí piernas ayudarme. Muy bien Shina, tu suerte está llegando ya a límites inusitados, ahora una banda callejera te para cuando sólo te faltaba cruzar una esquina para llegar al instituto y te pide un cigarrillo. Y cuando te piden un cigarrillo y tú no lo tienes, el mono puede acabar con ellas (lo cual implica acabar contigo de una forma implícita y un tanto más dolorosa)

.- Ah, no? Claro, si eres una cría, que no fuma el bebé! – Y todas se han reído como si acabara de explicar un buen chiste. Eso, o que me estoy quedando sin sentido del humor- Ala niña, tira pá' clase y corre con tus compañeras de la guardería a jugar con las barbies… - Y cuando yo estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo…

.- Eh!- ha dicho una del séquito que tenía el pelo decolorado.- Esta no es la Suzakashi?

Ay dios, que miedo. Cuando un grupo de pandilleras se sabe tu nombre, o es porque te quieren en su banda, o porque te quieren zurrar. Y yo me decantaba más bien por la segunda opción, completamente aterrada.

.- Si, hombre, sí,- les ha recordado – que forma parte de el cuarteto de sexys deidades elementales… o algo así- Y ahora no creas que nosotras somos de esas de van por ahí vacilando y enfrentándose con otras pandas callejeras… nuestro grupo está íntegramente dedicado a criticar a los demás, y decidir que color queda mejor con nuestros ojos, pelo y piel, sin nocividad alguna para el resto de la humanidad. Sin embargo, tenemos varios motivos para ser recordadas…

El primero es Mari. Claro, tan perfecta y mona ella, es capaz de conquistar a cualquier tío con sólo su mirada, y da igual que ese tío tenga principios de delincuencia y sea un cateto integral, que caerá rendido a sus pies. El segundo es Sayaka, porque tanto por apariencia como por carácter (si no fuera mi amiga me atrevería a afirmar que parece una camionera) podría formar parte del grupo de acosadoras de estudiantes que llegan un minuto tarde al instituto. El tercero, y siguiendo el orden es Akane. No voy a decir que sea tonta… pero hombre, que un poquito cortita sí que es, y si llega a tener un poco menos de personalidad, nace siendo Mari o Sayaka (porque Akane lo daría todo por sus amigas, y le encantaría ser como ellas… pero aún no ha llegado al extremo de querer imitarme en todo lo que hago, que al parecer si que tiene un poco de poder de decisión) y el cuarto, obviamente, soy yo. Más mi insolencia, mi impulsividad y mala suerte, que todas juntas, hacen que pasen cosas como estas…

.- A, calla… Entonces tú debes ser la amiguita pija de Mari, Sayaka y Akane, no?- Me ha preguntado mientras un destello de inteligencia brillaba en sus ojos.

.- Hombre no sé… yo soy Shina Suzakashi, encantada- y he sonreído mientras le tendía la mano.- Vosotras sois…

.- Y encima nos vacila, la niña… chicas! – Y completamente sincronizadas han bailado su coreografía- Kayao Temato!- Dijo poniéndose al frente

.- Mitsune Kisagi! – Dijo mientras se situaba a la izquierda con las manos en alto la del pelo decolorado

.- Reika Kamiya!- Se presentaba situándose a la derecha una muy morena de aspecto similar al de un primate.

.- Saori Suzuno!- Y, agachada y situada en primera fila, la única homínido del grupo finalizaba la presentación de…

.- Y las cuatro formamos…- Dijeron todas juntas- El equipo de la serpiente de cascabel invencible!

Pensarás que nosotras denominamos a nuestro grupo de una forma muy extraña, pero comparando con lo que hay por ahí, creo que nuestro nombre es completamente razonable y coherente.

.- Muy bien, pues que tengáis un buen día chicas! – Peor mi táctica del despiste haciéndome la simpática no ha funcionado. Se han reincorporado y mi fan cogido por el hombro.

.- Dónde vas?

.- A clase- He respondido secamente. Si quieren guerra, se la doy, que Shina no tiene miedo a nada… bueno, sí, tiene miedo de su profesor de gimnasia, que es quien la va a sermonear como llegue tarde a clase.

.- Ay, que buena estudiante eres, no? Pues antes que nada, tendrías que saber que tus amigas nos deben más de una…- Dijo Kayao mientras las demás asentían.

.- Pues entonces hablad con ellas. Yo paso de perder el tiempo.

.- Ah, muy bien, que estar con nosotras es perder el tiempo, no?

.- Sí! – He contestado valerosa y dispuesta a enfrentarlas.

.- Pues mira guapa, va a ser que no! – ha dicho Reika. Y han ido encogiendo el círculo que habían formado a mi alrededor más a y más – Porque tendrías que el otro día Sayaka nos invitó a unas cañas… pero luego se fue sin pagar! Nos debe doce birras! – doce birras? Por dios, conozco la afición alcohólica de Saya, pero esto ya es excederse…-

.- Pues se lo decís a ella, ni que yo le tuviera que pagar las deudas…- estaba pensando un insulto que las pudiera ofender…- imbécil. – Ahí, muy bien Shina, dando en el punto débil de los demás con tu ingeniosa ocurrencia.

.- Y mi novio me dejó- Se apresuró a decir Saori

.- Pues ese sí que no es mi problema, con la cara que tienes más bien me atrevería a afirmar que es tuyo…

.- Que has dicho! Que ha dicho esta guarra?

.- Espera, Saori, ya le daremos su merecido luego, acaba lo que le ibas a decir…

.- Si mi novio me dejó fue por culpa de tu amiguita Mari!

.- Y Akane aún las defendía! Se atrevió a vacilarnos, la tía

Para que luego digan que soy yo quien se busca las enemigas, eh? Mis amigas ya me las buscan, para que no me aburra en mi tiempo libre… ten amigas que te sacarán los ojos…

.- Bueno, pues se lo decís a ellas. Yo no tengo ni la culpa, ni ganas de perder el tiempo, así que Bye, chicas…

.- Eh, eh! – Me paró los pies Mitsune, la que había iniciado aquella emboscada contra alguien tan bella como yo.- que eso sólo te lo decíamos para que lo sepas, y para que se lo recuerdes. Porque las tres nos caen muy bien, sabes? A quien no se lo perdonamos es a ti, figuras en el puesto dos de nuestra "lista negra"

.- A si? Y quien es la primera? – Plan A para cambiar de tema… fracaso en toda regla.

.- Eso no te importa! – Corearon las cuatro- Tú nos has hecho algo terrible… grave… mereces la pena de muerte número 5!

.- Y cual es la…?

.- No preguntes! – y tras dejarme con la duda, sus rostros languidecieron.- Porque tú…

.- Porque yo… - las animé

.- Porque tú…

.- Porque yo…

.- Porque tu!

.- Porque yo! Qué os he hecho?

.- Y encima te atreves a decir que no nos has hecho nada? Que no sabes el delito que has cometido? – Estalló Suzuno apunto de llorar

.- Pues… que yo sepa…Um… déjame pensar – Me llevé la mano al mentón e intenté pasar revista a los pecados obrados antes de un mes atrás que implicara al equipo de la serpiente de cascabel invencible… pero no se me ocurrió nada

.- Um! Um!... vas bien chica! – Dijo Kamiya para que yo me perdiera ya del todo

.- Um?

.- Um! Um!- Asintió el mortífero cuarteto

.- Um? Um? – Pregunté yo

.- Ume.- dijo Kayao mientras una atmósfera solemne las envolvía a todas. Una música nostálgica empezó a sonar de fondo. El bello de mi piel se estremeció.- U-M-E.- repitió- Ume, Ume Tedoi. Nuestra mejor serpiente, nuestra líder, humillada y cruelmente apaleada por ti… A ella! Que nadie la vencía…

.- Y llegas tú, y después de refregarle tu relación con Rukawa ( que por cierto nosotras formamos parte de su club de fans, así que ya es otro motivo más a tu contra) vas y la derrotas delante de todo el gimnasio… - continuó Mitsune

.- Ahora está frustrada, y tiene una gran depresión, todo por tu culpa! Cree que todo el mundo le ha perdido el respeto, sobre todo Rukawa, que nunca la amará porque la ve como una muchachita frágil y débil…- dijo Saori

.- Y tomaremos venganza por esto,. Suzakaishi!- Finalizó Reika con esta bonita amenaza.

Hagamos un recuento. Yo, de buena fe, les digo que no tengo nada a ver con los actos conflictivos de mis amigas. Y a ellas, sin embargo, nos les importa esto, puesto que incluso les tienen aprecio. A la única que querer pegar es a mí, por haber atacado, a traición y en defensa propia, a su jefa, que se ha vuelto frágil y débil – ha, más quisiera, una versión feminizada de King Kong no puede ser frágil y débil por más empeño que ponga- a los ojos de su amado, y ya no tendrá oportunidades con él. Y donde la justicia en esta vida, eh? Porque tiene que ser a mi, a la que siempre le pase una desgracia tras otra, ah? Por dios, quien fui en mi vida anterior, Hitler? Estoy condenada de por vida a enfrentarme de la manera más penosa posible al hombre de mis sueños II, y para más inri, a las buldogs-cascabeles. Decidí enfrentarme con determinación.

.- A sí? Y de que manera? – Creo que apenas se notó el temblor de mi voz, y aparenté una chica segura de sí misma

.- Te vamos a partir los dientes! – sentenció Temato mientras todas asentían

.- A sí? – No se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor por decir – Pues venga, a ver lo fuertes que son el ejército de las buldogs, eh? Mucho de boquita es lo que tenéis vosotras, cobardes!

.- Cobardes? Cobardes nosotras?

.- Sí cobardes de mierda! Tocarme un pelo y os enteráis de lo que es bueno…

.- Pues mira, bonita – Mitsune se acercó y me cogió una coleta – Pues mira como te lo toco, nenita…

.- Uy, ya que miedo, me dais… mari machos de mierda! – Shina ofensiva al poder!

.- Marimacho? Marimacho nosotras?

.- Pues sí!

.- Uy… - susurraron mientras empezaban a crujirse los nudillos – Uy… lo que ha dicho la tía…

.- Venga va… a que no hay huevos de darme, a que no hay huevos?...- Saltó de nuevo mi orgullo sumado a mi insolencia.

Y es que a veces parezco gilipollas.

.- Que no? Que no? – Enfurecidas se acercaban hacia mí – Nos sobras los huevos, pa' que veas.

Reika fue la primera- al menos los hicieron por orden, que si llegan a hacer un ataque conjunto…- en intentarlo. Corrió con el salvajismo impreso en el rostro hacia mí, la pobre y desvalida damisela que no había presenciado una pelea en su vida.

.- Ataque furioso de la cobra imperial! – Y tras su grito de guerra, levantó su pierna derecha, apuntando perfectamente a mi entrepierna.

Y que no es por presumir- Shina acaricia de manera sobrada su hombro- pero mi afición a las películas de acción japonesas, chinas, tailandesas, coreanas e incluso americanas han despertado en mi un instinto de lucha y unos reflejos combativos nunca antes usados. Talvez también tenga a ver el hecho de que en mi infancia tuve varias peleas con los niños de mi clase – yo de pequeña era un poquito repelente y bastante susceptible. A Shina Suzakashi nadie le levantaba la falda ni le tiraba de las coletas. Creo que ahí se empezó a acrecentar el miedo hacia a mí, y que eso es culpable de que ahora esté soltera y sin ningún tipo de compromiso.- lo que me ha convertido en una chica preparada para estar alerta.

Así que cuando Reika avanzó sin ningún tipo de piedad hacia mí, cogí el pie que tendría que haberme hecho sufrir un dolor inhumano, con lo que perdió el equilibrio y acabó tendida en el suelo.

Ates de darme cuenta, el "puño invencible de la anaconda mortal" de Saori me atacaba por la espalda. Lo esquivé a tiempo, agachándome – es penoso reconocerlo, pero en realidad había diez yens que me apresuré en recoger (propiedad de la convaleciente Reika), y encartó perfectamente para hacerles ver que tenía reflejos, atemorizándolas así.

Pero yo no las vi demasiado cohibidas. Es más, todas se habían recuperado y planeaban realizar el tan temido ataque conjunto. Y esta vez no había esterillas. Ni cintas gimnastas.

Pero yo no contaba que esta vez la suerte sí estaba de mi lado – ¡¡¡por fin!- Y mi héroe extorsionista avanzaba cabalgando sobre su bicicleta violeta, con su uniforme- que no hacía para nada juego con la bici-, con sus ojos cerrados, con sus auriculares en sus oídos. Y se estampó de lleno contra mis enemigas reptiles, haciéndolas caer a todas al suelo. Un poco más y me pongo a aplaudir, quien lo iba a decir, Rukawa salvándome la vida! Cuando se la pasa amargándomela día tras día… Aunque fue por accidente. Peor de todos modos, era mi héroe!

.- Quien ha sido el…- Kayao se reincorporaba y miró estupefacta la melena negra tendida incómodamente sobre una bici. Y su cara se fue alzando. Y a Kayao prácticamente le dio un infarto al ver que había entrado en contacto con el dios terrenal, aunque solo fuera con su bici. – Ru-ru-ru-…. Ru-ru-ru…

.- Rukawa-san! – Gimió Saori mientras se ponía de pie- Oh, Rukawa-san, perdónanos por estorbar en tu camino, cuán estúpidas hemos sido al ponernos en medio de tu majestuoso recorrido… Oh, Rukawa-san perdona a estas humildes siervas…

Yo no sé porque se molestan en llamarle Rukawa-san, a este paso que le llamen "Oh, mi divina alteza" y se dejan de tanta tontería. Rukawa por su parte y sin siquiera mirarlas ya estaba poniéndole la cadena a su bici y se encamina, altivo como siempre, al instituto. Yo estaba dispuesta a seguirle – hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta.- pero un:

.- Eh, Suzakaishi, tenemos algo pendiente. No pienses que te vas a librar sólo porque Rukawa-san nos haya honrado con su presencia! - me lo impidió.

Tragué saliva de una forma casi dolorosa. Y entonces lo sentí. Un brazo rodear mis espaldas. Un brazo largo, blanco y fibrado que pasaba alrededor de mi cuello.

.- Dejadla en paz. Ni se os ocurra tocarla. – Impuso autoritario. Y, si llego a olvidar el incidente de las navidades, creo que incluso podría haber llorado de la emoción.

Las que sí se pusieron a llorar fueron el cuarteto viperino, que salieron huyendo hacia cualquier descampado abandonado a fumarse unos porros para olvidar el terrible suceso. Es que ni yo me lo creo.¡¡¡Su Rukawa-san me había defendido! Creo que ya no le podré llamar Iceman, al fin y al cabo tienen un mínimo de conciencia y caballerosidad… aunque creo que tampoco alcanzaría la categoría humana… lo dejaremos en Foxman, ni para mí ni para él.

La emoción opacaba todos mis sentidos. Me abalancé sobre el cuello de Rukawa con un salto digno de mi gato y me abracé a él mientras ponía mi cabeza en su omóplato y le estrujaba cual cobra lo haría con su víctima.

.- Oh, Kae, Kae! – Perdona? Le llamé Kae? Y que pensará ahora de mí, que soy una de sus cursis y fervientes admiradoras? Bueno, supongo que ya hemos vivido juntos suficientes experiencias como para tomarme esas confianzas… no? – Me has salvado la vida, me has salvado la vida! Al parecer es verdad que tienes sentimientos, Kae! – En esos momentos yo estaba exaltada de la emoción.

Rukawa había empezado a caminar sin importarle con yo estuviera colgada de él, aprovechando para sobarle un ratito, y dando grititos de alegría.

.- Hum- murmuro él restándole importancia a su heroicidad.- No puedo permitir que te pase nada… - Y cuando yo ya estaba desvaneciéndome a un mundo de color rosa donde él y yo vivíamos felices por siempre jamás, él terminó su frase – Te necesito sana y salva para…- su mirada (expresó algo!) adoptó un aire confidencial mientras susurraba – "nuestra misión"

"Nuestra misión?", por dios, pero será cínico el tío! Creo que todos teníamos muy claro que ahí la única que iba a pringar era una humilde, modesta y bellísima servidora despiadadamente chantajeada por ese pluscuamperfecto ser que volvía a ser Iceman en mi lista particular de apelativos personalizados. Ya ni siquiera se merecía ser Foxman, el zorro salvador.

Y así seguía yo, en un severo contacto con mi dios terrenal cuando, justo al entrar al instituto, en el patio, nos sorprendió una melodía de voces extremadamente agudas que entonaban la melodía universal por excelencia…

"_Cumpleaños feliz!_

_Cumpleaños feliz!_

_Te deseamos Rukawa-san_

_Cumpleaños feliz!"_

Era el comité de bienvenida del club de animadoras obsesas. El encargado de felicitar a Rukawa en aquel día tan especial. El día de año nuevo, oseasé ayer, había sido su cumpleaños. El día más feliz del año para todas ellas, pues era cuando su queridísimo Rukawa-san había salido de las profundidades de su progenitora bañado en sangre y llorando como un poseso. Ahora ya tenía diecisiete años unas facciones y unos músculos dignos de un dios y un club integrado por más de cien y sangrientas animadoras que acababan de ver, justo antes de cantar el cumpleaños feliz en inglés a lo Marilyn Monroe, como su majestad aparecía por la puerta abrazado a la misma pervertida que se había atrevido a usurparle la virginidad.

Y yo era chica muerta. Lo sabía sólo con ver su mirada inyectada en sangre y sus caras de estupefacción, sus murmullos de incredulidad y los desmayos de las más sensibles. Por como la forma semicircular del coro que habían formado para felicitarle al dios terrenal un año más de existencia se iba cerrando hasta formar un círculo en torno a mí. Y cuantas veces he vivido esa misma escena.

Y lo más racional por mi parte hubiera sido despegarme de Rukawa y salir huyendo antes de que reaccionaran y volvieran a tenderme una emboscada al largo del pasillo. Peor es como esas veces que al meter los dedos en un enchufe- no es que yo lo haga a menudo.- y te da la corriente, en vez de sacar el dedo tu acto reflejo es meterlo aún más. Pues eso, al ver como empezaban a avanzar lentamente, rodeé a Rukawa con mis brazos en un emotivo abrazo, al tiempo que pasaba mis piernas por su cintura. Deprimente, patético, y creo que es una cosa que no hubiera hecho ni tan solo bajo influjo del alcohol…pero bajo la amenaza del ataque del ejército de Rukawa soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

.- Por Dios Rukawa, dime que eres una buena persona y me salvarás por segunda vez en el día de hoy….a que sí? – Le dediqué mi sonrisa más encantadora y esperé a que surtiera efecto.- Recuerda que soy tu pieza clave para esa pelota de los Bulls, ah?

.- La pelota es de los Lakers- Susurró letal mirándome como si me tuviera que matar

.- A, bueno, perdona de los Lakers, de los Lakers… pero no me cambies de tema, que me van a matar

.- Otra vez?

.- Sí, si soy propensa a este tipo de cosas es por tu culpa… que les das? – Se encogió de hombros. Un carraspeo y varios llantos hicieron que cayéramos en cuenta de que las animadoras-coristas aún seguían allí y abandonáramos nuestra conversa (más bien mis súplicas).

Baje de Rukawa y les dije a ellas:

.- Chicas, aceptadlo. Vuestro Rukawa-san no va estar soltero y sin compromiso para siempre…- Y tras estas declaraciones, aproveche su aturdimiento y sus gritos y lágrimas contenidas para huir, arrastrando a Rukawa por el brazo, que se había adormilado y seguía con su estoica expresión.

Aquello terminaría en una gran masacre. Había reconocido que Rukawa era mi novio, aunque no fuera verdad. Merecía la hoguera. Peor me daba igual, ahora caminaba junto a Rukawa por un solitario pasillo, lo cual me hizo recordar que llegaba al menos media hora tarde… y que tenía gimnasia. Me paré frente a la puerta del gimnasio sin atreverme a despedirme de Rukawa – ya había habido suficiente espectáculo por hoy- y entré, abriendo la puerta con sigilo.

Estaban haciendo la prueba de la barra. Podía delatarme ante Tayama yendo al vestuario de las chicas dando una detallada explicación sobre mi aventurita o… o podía ir al de los chicos, que ese día no hacían gimnasia porque les estaban dando una "charla" (debe ser parecida a la que nos dieron a nosotras sobre tampones el mes pasado), con mucho sigilo, ya que estaba a la entrada, y no como el de chicas, que se situaba al fondo. "Eres genial, Shin" me dije a mi misma, por fin una vez pensaba de una forma coherente y meditada, sin recurrir a mis malditos impulsos.

Aproveche que quien estaba en la barra era Mari, con lo que Tayama la miraba fascinado – la muy rastrera se ha convertido en su alumna favorita- y entré en el vestuario. Me cambié rápidamente, y salí. Tayama estaba anotando algo en su cuaderno, así que no me vio. Me introduje en la fila rogándole a todas las que formaban parte de ella que no hablaran, poniendo mi índice sobre mis labios.

Cuando me llegó el turno, salté ágilmente sobre la barra y empecé a hacer las posturitas ensayadas en clases anteriores. De que me sirve saber hacer el pino sobre una superficie de no más de diez centímetros de ancho, ah? Qué utilidad práctica puede tener este al largo de mi vida, si no voy a ser Indiana Jones y pienso llevar una vida relajada alejada de cualquier tipo de peligro que requiera hacer esa pose? Pues se ve que Tayama no lo entiende.

Estaba yo sosteniéndome sobre un solo pie, con las manos extendidas en horizontal, al igual que una de mis piernas, cuando algo me sobresaltó e hizo que yo casi perdiera el equilibrio.

.- Oh,. Increíble, Shina, lo estas haciendo muy bien. Perfecto, para ser tú. Creo que te pondré un diez… - Un momento… Tayama estaba reconociendo que Shina Suzakaishi en cuestiones deportivas hace algo bien? Es más, me iba a poner una matrícula de honor por mi formidable equilibrio? – Rememoremos todos mi aventura con los patines.- ahí había algo que no me olía demasiado bien…- Claro que tal vez debería bajarte la nota a un insuficiente por llegar media hora tarde.

.- Eh…- Le saludé desde mi atípica postura y me reincorporé, quedando derecha sobre la barra- yo no he llegado media hora tarde…- Y ladeé la cabeza y le miré con la mirada más inocente de todo mi registro de "miradas de Lolita".

.- Que no? Que no? – Claro que Tayama no es Humbert Humbert y no sucumbe a mis encantos- Y dónde has estado todo este rato? He pasado lista!

.- Bueno eh… déjeme acabar no he llegado media hora tarde… tan sólo veinte minutos – Y el grito de Tayama me forzó a bajar de la barra, puesto que pedí el equilibrio, y resonó por todo el gimnasio.

.- Suzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakaishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Rugió- Ya me puedes estar dando una excusa creíble por todo esto!

.- Pues…

.- Y recuerda que no creo en los extraterrestres!

.- No cierre su mente a los descubrimientos de vida interplanetaria, sería muy egocéntrico pensar que somos los únicos…

.- Shina! – Vociferó

.- Vale… - Me llevé las manos a los ojos para hacer ver que lloraba, y aproveché para mover la lentilla a través del párpado. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, los tenía humedecidos y enrojecidos – Señor Tayama… mi hermana ha tenido un accidente de tráfico terrible! Y está en coma, y no sabemos si vivirá, y yo… y yo… - Rompí el llanto

.- Oh! Eso es terrible! – Tayama compadeciéndose? Quien tiene una cámara de vídeo?

.- Pero… Si eres hija única, Shina_ – _Veis cómo lo de Mari no es una adorable ingenuidad, si no una maldad sádica disfrazada de estupidez?

.- Se acabó – Gruñó Tayama- No puedes ser sincera? – Me ahorre el contestar no a aquella recíproca pregunta

.- Sí… la verdad es que… la verdad es que una banda de féminas callejeras me ha parado en la puerta y me ha querido pegar… hasta que he logrado quitármelas de encima…

.- Castigada! Esta tarde en el aula de castigos, de cinco a seis y media!

.- Pero si es verdad! Se lo juro! Pregúnteselo a Rukawa!

Pero las miradas de las integrantes del club, y los llantos de las coristas aún no recuperadas de espanto, hicieron que tomara la decisión que era mejor pasar una hora en el aula de retenciones, que cuatro en el gimnasio dando explicaciones.

El timbre sonó y todas fueron a cambiarse. Yo me acerqué a Tayama.

.- Oiga, profesor Tayama, que lo siento…- me miró inquisitivo- y que… había dicho enserio eso del excelente?

.- No! – Dijo secamente- Lo dejaremos en un… notable

Un notable! Algo positivo tiene que tener todo esto, aún sigo reacia a creérmelo… Un notable! Yo! En gimnasia!

Me fui casi dando saltitos al vestuario, por fin tendría la ducha para mi solita y podría recrearme un cuarto de hora con el agua caliente, pero algo me decía que me equivocaba… Tal vez fueran sonidos guturales y carcajadas que yo ignoré creyendo que esta mis compañeras estaban armando más jaleo del habitual… Nuevamente, Shina iba equivocada. Me di cuenta de ello cuando abrí la puerta y apareció ante mí el paraíso de dioses terrenales, cuerpos de los cuales se encontraban con poca ropa y perfectamente moldeados. Los de tercero. Tenía la oportunidad de enfrentarme cara a cara – más bien cara a abdominal- de todos los sex-symbol de colegio reunidos en apenas 20 metros cuadrados de baldosas blancas, perchas y duchas. Pareció que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y la imagen de todos ellos congelado frente a mis castos ojos, que deleitados por la imagen se abrieron de par en par.

.- Eh…eh…eh… - reaccioné cuando vi que varios no llevaban ropa. Me sonrojé, y empecé a murmurar precipitadamente – losientolosientolosientolosiento!

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, uno de los más atractivos – Dios maldiga mis hormonas – Me cogió por el cuello de la camisa y me arrastró hacia el interior del vestuario. Dos chicos que no estaban nada mal cerraron la puerta. Oh, oh, aquello me sonaba a peli de porno hard core – no es que yo las vea, eh?.

.- Tranquila, Tranquila, no hace falta que te asustes, tía – Dijo uno de los que me habían encerrado allí- que no nos importa eh? Te puedes cambiar con nosotros, guapa.

.- A sí…si, si, si… bueno, pero no importa, que estamos muy…muy…estrechos, aquí… mejor cojo mi mochila y me, me… me voy… voy al vestuario de las chicas, eh? – Balbucía yo intentando sonar convincente

.- No pasa nada, hombre! Si nos sobra espacio!

.- Sí! Ya empezábamos a preguntarnos de que maricón sería esto! – Y el emisor de esta frase cogía con ambos manos una prenda que podéis adivinar a quién pertenecía. Era un tanga gris con un bonito gatito negro dibujado en la parte delantera. Todos empezaron a reírse mientras me daban fuertes y viriles palmadas a la espalda.

.- Que bonitas, Suzakaishi – Avancé decidida al frente y le arrebaté mi ropa interior al moreno. Aquello empezaba a ser serio, todos los de tercero me sonreían lascivos y yo me dividía entre alegrarme, porque había ligado y asustarme, porque no eran más que una panda de pervertidos.

.- Me voy! – Cogí mi bolsa de deporte, pero me paré en seco al ver que aquellos dos guardas seguían pegados a la puerta.

.- Shinita, Shinita… dónde vas tu tan bonita? – Dijo un de ellos

.- Y tan pequeñita?- Complementó el otro acompañado por las risas de todos aquellos ninfómanos.

.- Mira Shinita –y seguían con las confianzas…- Si tu sales, Tayama te verá. Y tu no te llevas muy bien con él, cierto?

.- Mmm… eso no tiene nada que ver

.- Y si le decimos que te has metido para espiarnos? Shina Suzakaishi en el vestuario de los chicos! – Alzó una ceja dando a entender que aquello era una amenaza en toda regla.- Con la fama que tienes, no sé yo si te creería…

A este paso, acabaré por decirle a Rukawa que ya se puede buscar a otra par "nuestra misión", si yo solita me creo la fama de adolescente con perversas intenciones, no necesito sus panfletos. Comparado con esta escenita, aún serían poco perjudiciales a mi reputación.

.- Iros todos a la mierda, cerdos – Dije mientras cogía mi toalla y me metía en la ducha.

.- Te vas a meter con ropa? Vamos Shina que hay confianza! – Y todos continuaron riéndole la gracia aquel maldito gracioso.

Cerré la puerta con cerrojo y lamenté que no hubiera más protección… eran capaces de tirar la puerta abajo con tal de verme desnuda. Me quité ese horrendo chándal que nos obligan a ponernos en gimnasia, el sujetador, las barda, y lo colgué todo en el borde superior de la puerta. Abrí el agua fría – la necesitaba para calmarme un poco – y empecé a enjabonarme.

Si lo pensaba, era el sueño de miles de chicas que uno de aquellos bomboncitos le tiraran los tejos… claro, que tan bien había muchos callos con el cuerpo grasiento, y la mente sucia, de esos que se pasan los fines de semana viendo pelis porno bajadas de Internet que no me hacían un pelo de gracia. Claro que mi narcisismo afloraba por todos los poros de mi piel, más de veinte tíos consideraban que estaba lo suficientemente buena como para amenazarme y conseguir verme desnuda. Parecía que todos los tíos del Shohoku se habían aliado para dejar mi reputación en el sótano mediante una continua exposición de mi cuerpo.

Eso que escuché unos susurros por detrás de la puerta. Y bajé la vista. El margen de espacio vacío que hay entre el suelo el inicio de la puerta. Dos ojos extasiados intentaban mirar un poco más arriba de mis muslos. Mi boca se abrió tanto que hubiera podido entrar por allá un caimán y no me hubiera ni enterado.

.- Seréis Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdos! – El gritó manó de las profundidades de mis entrañas con una fuerza que me sorprendió incluso a mí. Cogí la toalla, la puse en torno a mi cuerpo arrepintiéndome por primera vez de apenas me cubriera los muslos y salí hecha una furia de la ducha. O al menos lo intenté. La puerta no se podía abrir, intentaban bloquearla. Le pegué una patada que me hizo descargar parte de la rabia, y cayó al suelo, o más concretamente encima de todos los tíos que me esperaban libidinosos tras esta.

.- Mierda, ahora que lo había conseguido! – Dijo alguien cabeza del cual se asomaba por encima de la ducha continua. El que le sujetaba, en plan caballito, suspiraba resignado.

Salí de la zona de las duchas para adentrarme a la de los bancos. Y vi a uno de los pervertidos que se había atrevido a espiar mi inmaculado cuerpo.

.- Túúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúú! – Dije mientras me acercaba a él y le señalaba con mi índice. Mi al otro – Y TÚ… VOSOTROS!

.- Bueno, Bueno, la gatita Shinita al ataque, saca sus garras – Me giré hacia el comentarista.

.-Mira, maricón, como no te calles te juro que te arranco los huevos de una forma un tanto dolorosa, cappicci? – Dije guiñando un ojo y en un tono que evocaba al recuerdo de Don Vito Corleone.- A todos! Os pienso matar como que me llamo Shina Suzakaishi, degenerados! Tú! – Me volvía hacia el primer acosador. Este me miró espantado y apunto de salir a correr – Como te llamas? – Gruñí – Contesta!

.- Sa…sa…Sasuke Minamino! – Murmuró

.- Muy bien Sasukito, ahora me vas a decir porque coño te ha dado por mirarme mientras me duchaba.

.- Pues…pues…yo…yo…no…

.- Mírate cariño – Y le volví hacia el espejo- Eres un enclenque feo de cojones… lo sé, va a ser difícil perder la virginidad. Peor hasta que tengas dinero suficiente como para pagarte una puta, para hacerte las pajas, te bastas de tu imaginación, las pelis y las revistas. A mi, me dejas en paz, que tampoco hay mucho que ver! Lo entiendes? – Me miraba aterrorizado y casi apunto de llorar – Lo entiendes, he dicho?

.- S-s-sííí…- Susurró.

.- Y tú!

.- Yo…yo… lo siento! – Dijo el segundo voyeur, arrepentido y asustado.

.- Bien! Pues ahora mismo…- Pero algo me interrumpió.

.- Uuuuuuuuh! – El degenerado que había empezado todo aquello salí de la puerta del lavabo gimiendo lascivamente mientras se contoneaba. Y llevaba puesto mi sujetador rosa chicle. Y mi tanga gris del gatito por encima de unos boxers que intentaban meterse por debajo de mi ropa interior. El resto de pervertidos se arrumbó contra la pared, sintiendo una terrible compasión por su compañera, al que le esperaba un horrible destino.- Uuuuuuuuh! – repitió – Miradme todos, soy Shina Suzakaishi y estoy súper buena de la muerte, a que sí? Podéis llamarme Shin, ya sabéis, soy una Lolita tremendamente sexy, te vienes, guapo? – Y contoneó las caderas mientras aflautaba la voz para imitarme. Y acabaría teniendo esa voz de por vida…

.- Que coño haces? – Dije mientras la velocidad de mi respiración se incrementaba y mi ceño se fruncía aún más. No sé por que lo pregunté, alo mejor albergaba esperanzas de que aquella inverosímil situación tuviera una explicación coherente.

.- Yo? – Preguntó mientras hacía ver que se sacudía el pelo y reía estruendosamente – Pues pintarme las uñas, tía! De un color rosa súper mono… no te parece hiper mega fuerte de la muerte que lo esté haciendo, si el rosa no combina con mis ojos? – Me acerqué a él lentamente

.- Yo no soy ni una pija, ni una cursi que se preocupa constantemente por su aspectos, te enteras?

.- Si, ya, saca los pompones, tía, que vamos a súper animar, sabes?

.- Ni una animadora

.- Oye, Hioki, déjala en paz, de verdad…- Le advertían sus amigos

.- Si yo no he hecho nada? . Y me miró inocentemente. No ves que soy tan adorable y tan ingenua… - Y se llevó las manos al pecho, más concretamente a mi sujetador (rezo por que no se dieran cuenta de que era una 85 – antes que nada aclarar algo, eh? Yo tengo una noventa… pero dicho modelo daba bastante de sí y…) y empezó a hacer como si se pellizcara los pezones – Yo, desnuda otra vez, que raro no? Súper fuerte de la muerte tía, Rukawa te quieroooooooo!

Uy. Uy. Lo había logrado. Aquel graciosillo travestido, que correría una suerte peor que la mía había logrado sacarme de mis casillas. Por perder de nuevo la decencia, me había tocado los cojones. Serrando mis dientes y sin poder contener ya la furia visceral que se gestaba en mi interior, completamente pacífico hasta la fecha, acecharon contra el payaso que se creía gracioso.

Avancé hacia él, mientras se reía. Sus compañeros miraban la escena, intuyendo lo que iba a hacer, y murmurando palabras de condolencia hacia su sentenciado amigo.

.- Vamos, Shin, vamos a aaaaaaaaauch! – Mi rodilla encajó perfectamente con sus partes. Técnica perfeccionada y entrada con Rukawa. El chico cayó al suelo, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por que sus lágrimas no se escaparan junto a su dignidad. Me aparté el pelo en un altivo y vívido ademán y le sonreí.

.- Nunca – Intenté amenazarle con la mirada – Y repito, nuca… Te metas conmigo, me entiendes? – Hioki seguí aferrándose a sus partes con fuerzas y rodando por el suelo- He dicho si me entiendes…

.- Sí!

.- Vale. – Me giré a los demás – Oigo yo un solo rumor o comentario de esto, y experimentareis algo parecido a lo de él. Me entend…

.- Sí, sí! – Se apresaron a afirmar todos

.- Y antes que nada… que sepáis que mis ojos combinan con todo!

Y dicho esto avancé por el vestuario, abría la puerta, y salí decidida a encerrarme en el lavabo durante los próximos cincuenta años. Pero se me olvidaba algo, lo de siempre. Por si alguien se había perdido las muchas partes de la historia de mi adolescencia en que aparezco desnuda enfrente de un importante colectivo de estudiantes, se ha vuelto a repetir. Y esta vez enfrente de MuscleTeacher. Mi perdición a la vuelta de la esquina – o más concretamente del plinton, pero vamos…

.- Shina… - Susurró al verme envuelta con una toalla que no me cubría ni la parte inferior de los muslos. Silencio. Yo quería viajar al centro de la tierra durante un par de siglos. Pero Tayama se decidió a hablar antes – Que… que… hacías en el vestuario de los chicos y qué… qué…

.- Esunalargahistoriaquepuedocontarlesimedatiempo…. – Balbuceé esperando a que se le pasara el aturdimiento

.- Pero serás…. Pero serás… Shina Suzakaishi! A mí despacho!

.- Sí! – Bajé la cabeza arrepentida, avergonzada, humillada, y miles de cosas de las que no voy acordarme ahora. Me dispuse a seguirle al cuarto de mantenimiento – Pero antes vístase! Ya estamos hartos de que se pavonee en ropa interior por todas partes!

.- Yo no…

.- Cállese! – Me gritó sulfurado

.-…

Me giré para volver a vestuario – supongo que después de lo sucedido me dejarían en paz – aunque me quedé helada durante unos instantes cuando él me amenazo por lo bajo:

.- Y no espere salir viva…

A esto le llamo yo levantarse con el pie izquierdo.

Pero para variar, no es lo peor. Me acabo la pizza y sigo.

Habiendo sobrevivido a unas de mis ya rutinarias aventuras, se despide a punto de cortase las venas:

_Shinita, la gatita de las garras afiladas_ – es que se ve que ahora me llaman así-.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Una cabeza castaña se asoma por la puerta.**

**Narumi: Vaya, parece que no hay lectores furibundos, menos mal… - Una lluvia de tomates, y demás hortalizas cae sobre ella. – No sé para que c--- digo nada…**

**T.T Perdón! Lo siento! Yo tenía ya tres capítulos escritos, lo juro! Pero haciendo limpieza de archivos los debía borra o algo, y ahora… y ahora… T.T Volver a empezar… no!**

**Podría llenar más de tres páginas de Word con disculpas y excusas pero no lo haré, porque les aburriría y de todas maneras me seguirían odiando. Así que varias cositas:**

**1.- Puede parecer que es un fic excesivamente lineal. Vamos, no puede parecer, lo es. Casi en cada capítulo, las aventuras de Shina han seguida la estructura de: Chica con mala suerte topa con dios terrenal de una manera penosa que la deja en ridículo, y desnuda a ser posible. Más tarde, tiene un sangriento encuentro con animadoras, con profesor de gimnasia, con "mejor amiga"… Encuentro que incrementa su narcisismo con adolescentes de hormonas aceleras, y más perdidas de ropa. **

**Ya, a mi defensa sólo puedo decir que era completamente necesaria para introducir la personalidad de la protagonista y ablandar algo su relación con Rukawa… y bueno, que este a sido el último capítulo oficial que sigue esta estructura! Sí! Habrás un par de capítulos más de transición – bastantes flojos, lo avanzo ya de antemano – pero a partir de ahí, ya variará un poco la cosa, la recuperación de la pelota de Tayama, una fiesta nocturna de desmadre, líos amorosos, viajes a la playa y muchas cosas más. Tengan paciencia, y serán recompensados. Si no le gusta, le devolvemos su Review xD**

**2.- Hablando de Reviews… Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… y podría llenar miles de páginas diciendo lo mismo. Sé que no hay mayor forma de expresarla que contestarlos, ya. Pero verás, es tanto lo acumulado que a estas alturas ya se me hace imposible contestarlos todos uno a uno. Pero prometo, por Snoopy y todo lo que quieras, que todos los que me dejen partir de ahora los pienso contestar, de veeeeeras. En serio, miles, miles, miles de gracias. Sin vuestro apoyo, este fic habría dejado de escribirse a partir del capítulo cuatro, porque creo que a estas alturas todo el mundo conoce mi vicio de empezar cosas para no acabarlas…**

**3.- Contesto algunas dudillas generales por encima. Tanto Shina como Rukawa se encuentran en segundo curso de la preparatoria, así que Kae tiene 17 y Shina 16. Y aunque parezca imposible, bueno, acabarán entablando una bonita amistad… Shina no está enamorada de Rukawa, ni se unirá a su equipo de animadoras, pero reconoce que está terriblemente bueno y que se derretiría cada vez que tiene el mínimo contacto con él. **

**Algo más? Ah! Shina puede parecer la típica chica superficial que se lo cree bastante, que adora maquillarse, el color rosa, criticar a la gente con sus amigas, criticar a sus amigas con la gente, ligar con todo tipo de chicos y comprar ropa compulsivamente, si es cara y de marca mejor. Bueno, pues más o menos es a sí xD. Sólo que tampoco es estas que van de divas sobre todos lo demás, que Shina vive en su mundo de barbies pero también deja vivir. Como muy bien decía Angel Némesis (lo que me recuerda que tengo que actualizar un fic de BP…) este tipo de personajes suelen ser siempre las antagonistas. Pero decidme, no estáis cansadas de ver Mari Sues humildes y modestas a pesar de su gran belleza e inteligencia? (vómito, vómito). Ummm… pues creo que nada más xD.**

**4.- Por si alguien la ha leído, he publicado una nueva historia, "Tu último disparo", que más que nada es la de Beyond the Ice enfocada desde otro punto de vista. Lo primero, recomendarla xD – autopublicidad on- Si os gusta el misterio, la intriga, la acción, el yaoi, la novela negra, leeros este apasionante thriller y ya puestos, pues me dejáis un Review xD La pienso continuar en breve, por el momento, sólo disponible el epílogo –autopublicidad off – Y segundo, por que al parecer lo que más éxito ha tenido a sido el final de mis notas de autora… La verdad es que eso no tendría que haberlo publicado, pero como tengo la manía de escribirlo todo en un mismo documento… La cosa es, creéis que debería publicarlo en un fic a parte como: Rukawa sadismo y sus derivados? Trataría sobre la nueva moda de hacer sufrir a Ru – que me encanta – y demás cosas anecdóticas de los fics de SD… vosotras decidís.**

**Creo que voy a despedirme ya, aunque tenía que decir más cosas… pero me da una vergüenza tremenda el hecho de que mis notas de autora acaben ocupando más que el fic en sí, aún sin contestar Reviews… Alguien sabría decirme porque me enrollo tanto?**

**Y, se despide, dejándoos en paz al fin…**

**Kitty.**


	10. X

**10.- Shina, la party organizer en… El día que no fue mi día dos**

**De Cartas y Misiones**

Al final la cosa quedó se limitó a media hora de Tayama monologando sobre el porqué de mi comportamiento lascivo y una hora más en el aula de castigo.

Estuve pensando en saltarme la clase siguiente, porque al fin y al cabo era tutoría, así que me recreé bastante por los pasillos… Hasta que vi aflorar en la esquina más próxima la cabecita de Idemo Sao, una de las miembros VIP del club de animadoras de Rukawa. Decidí que no era cuestión de echarle más leña al fuego, puesto que hoy era el día que no fue mi día, así que no estaba en condiciones de buscarme más problemas – pero el caso es que ellos me buscan a mí…-. El caso, que acabé escurriéndome por las escaleras de emergencia para llegar a la clase de 2-9 sin que nadie me atacara por el camino.

La distribución de la clase había cambiado, había menos gente y todos estaban reunidos por grupos. La mayoría de la gente no era de mi clase, así que me daba el cuatriple de vergüenza entrar allí porque no estaban acostumbrados a mi carácter espontáneo e impulsivo, así que probablemente no habrían entendido el numerito protagonizado por mí y mi ropa interior – a partir de ahora vendré al instituto en faja, por lo que pueda pasar. Y siempre depilada.- que seguramente Mari ya se había encargado de dispersar. Mari también estaba allí, que va a 2-7, junto a Saya y Akane, que tampoco van a mi clase, pero como coincidimos en la mitad de las asignaturas ni siquiera noto su ausencia… Abrí la puerta y todos giraron irremediablemente sus cabezas hacia a mí. Me limité a mirar hacia el suelo.

.- Espera Shina no entres – me dijo Okashi, mi tutor. Yo iba a justificarle el porqué de mi retraso, pero negó con la cabeza en cuanto abrí a la boca, como queriendo decir, tu querida amiga Mari me ha puesto al corriente de lo sucedido.- Tenemos que hablar.

Ups. Cuanto temo esta frase. Okashi es un buen hombre, su único problema es que la vida le causa tal frustración que acostumbra a pasar las tardes en el "Primavera Florecida". Y yo no insinuo nada cuando digo que el aliento destilo cierto aroma etílico que no he querido relacionar con ningún tipo de bebida. Tan sólo me extraña que un ser humano aparentemente sobrio a tiempo parcial tenga esas ojeras y tarde tanto en gesticular un monosílabo. Pero yo nunca he dicho nada, y no fui yo quien extendió el rumor. Sólo quería dejarlo claro…no me puedo enemistar con más personal docente.

Salió de la clase cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y mirando fijamente a los ojos.

- Suzakashi… - suspiró- Sabes que creo que eres una alumna excelente… - Uy…la broncas camufladas de consejos son las peores, porque se pone en plan condescendiente y nos podemos pasar horas intentado solucionar el problema en cuestión – probablemente la mejor…- Oh!!! Por fin alguien reconocía mis méritos! No me lo creía!! – Después de Mari – no si ya decía yo…- Pero tu comportamiento es inaceptable.

- Pero si yo…

- Dejando de lado tu pequeño problema con Tayama, son muchas las incorrecciones que has cometido últimamente. No puedes permitirte esa actitud.

- Pero si yo…

- Estas en segundo. Creo que deberías empezar a madurar. Las cosas no van a ser siempre así

- Pero si yo…

- Luego no me digas que no te advertí. Puedes entrar, hemos empezado con el programa de "Emprendedores del futuro"

Ha! Emprendedores del futuro es un invento del AMPA para recaudar fondos para el colegio sin mover un dedo. Consiste en proponer a los estudiantes recaudar dinero mediante algún método emprendedor – véase, la venta de pastelitos u objetos de segunda mano-. Como motivación principal está que, el grupo que recaude más dinero, se lleva un viaje. El destino suele ser hacia una isla paradisíaca… Lo cual es bastante interesante.

Entre, bajo la mirada de todos los curiosos que al parecer nunca habían visto una adolescente exhibicionista y me senté encima de la mesa de Akane, porque no quedaban más sillas.

- Shin, cariño, a sido muy horrible?...- Me preguntó Mari con semblante preocupado

- Buf… Bueno. Lo dejaremos en que esta tarde no me esperéis para volver a casa.

- Pero es que no se como se te ocurre… De verdad que cada día mes sorprendes más – Me limité a sonreír, mientras reprimía unos enormes instintos de sorprender a Mari de una forma mucho más diferente de lo que acostumbro.- Estábamos decidiendo lo del asunto de "Emprendedores"

- Magdalenas. – Sentenció Akane. Magdalenas fue lo que hicimos el año pasado, y obtuvimos la cuantiosa cantidad de 3000 yens! (por si no te percatas, ya que eres un diario e imagino que estas cosas te deben costar, estoy siendo sarcástica en cuanto a los beneficios obtenidos)

- Tranquila Shina, quedaremos todas juntas para hacer las magdalenas, y que así no pase el accidente del año pasado… - Accidente, accidente… lo único que paso fue que me descuidé del horno unos minutitos y…las dos veces que lo intenté. Pero no es para tanto.

- Aunque yo… había estado pensando en una cabina de besos – propuso Sayaka. – Veréis, cobramos a yen el beso. Muchos darían billones por besar a Mari, yo doy bastante morbo, Akane con lo timidilla que es también tendría su público y… tú sería el plato fuerte (después de Mari, claro), porque te has creado una fama últimamente que…

- Pero creo que las magdalenas serían más viables – dijo Mari.

- Ni magdalenas, ni besos… - Dije yo bajando de la mesa- Se me ha ocurrido una idea perfecta. Ganaremos muchísima pasta sin tener que vender nuestra virtud y, lo más importante de todo, sin tener que hornear. – Mis amigas me miraron con un renovado interés, intuyendo un brillo maquiavélico en mi mirada.

- Que?? – preguntaron intrigadas.

- Una fiesta!!! – Por su cara de " Shina, qué te has fumado por el camino?" intuí que no habían entendido la complejidad de mi plan- Sólo hay que buscar una fecha señalada, yo que sé… San Valentín, mismo. Si hace falta nos inventamos una celebración diciendo que viene de algún pueblo europeo… Alquilamos un local, invitamos a toda la gente posible, cobramos entrada y… voilà!

- Si claro Shin, como alquilar un local es tan barato… - ya estaba Mari, sacando pegas a mi perfectísimo plan.

- He oído que hay un bar a las afueras del barrio de Saya que va a cerrar por falta de clientela. Seguro que nos lo alquilan gratis si les prometemos un 60 de lo que ganemos con las consumiciones. Si al 40 restante le sumamos los 1000 yens que cobraremos por entrada (600 a las chicas) tendremos un montón de pasta! Nadaremos en dinero!

- Bueno, tampoco hace falta donar tanto… - Ves, que la cuestión es ver problemas!

- Claro que no. Por eso sólo daremos la cantidad suficiente para ganar y el resto, nos lo fundimos en ropa y cosméticos… - me brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

- Pero no creo que viniera mucha gente…

- Que no? Sólo hace falta una promoción de la cual yo me podría encargar… Con decir que vas tú, vendrá medio Shohoku. No tenéis ningún primo en la universidad? Pues más público que vendrá… También podemos decir que es para una causa benéfica (la de pagarnos un viaje a las islas Fiji)… Dejadlo en mis manos. Sé como convencer – dije mientras me frotaba las manos.

- Shinita, te quiero – dijo Saya- deberías utilizar todo ese potencial creativo en buscar novio… Voto por la fiesta!!!

- Y yo! – saltó la personalidad desaparecida de Akane

- Bueno…podemos probarlo. Si no surte efecto, siempre estarán las magdalenas – Una vez que la aguafiestas de Mari hubo dado su consentimiento supe que ganaríamos el concurso. Y que prepararíamos la fiesta más enrollada del año. Así a lo mejor aumentaba nuestra popularidad y todo…

Y ahí estaba Shina, la party organizer haciendo bocetos del decorado y listas de invitados VIP, cuando alguien le dio un golpecito en la espalda. Me giré. Era uno de los chicos de tercero que había visto mi bonita escena del vestuario, así que me sonrojé cual tomate y balbuceé que qué quería.

- Ven.- Le seguí a un rincón de la clase y me dio una carta. Tenía un coralcito dibujado.

-Mira, os lo digo de verdad, a mi no me molestéis, dádsela directamente a Mari, que así os ahorráis tiempo. Seguro que a ella le hará más ilusión que se la des tú mismo…

- No, no, si es para ti. De parte de un amigo mío. De tu admirador secreto.

Se me paralizó el corazón. Me quedé allí pasmada mirando el corazoncito pintado con retulador rosa que ornamentaba la carta. Nunca me había pasado esto. Siempre he estado acostumbrada a darle directamente la carta a Mari – o cambiar el remitente y dársela a Ume Tedoi, pero no quiero entrar en detalles.

- Eh…

Espera. Eso no podía ser cierto. Un admirador secreto? Shina Suzakashi? Seguro que era un complot ideado por todos los de tercero para reírse de mí y al abrir la carta me encontraría con grandes letras mecanografiadas que proclamasen algo semejante a: pringadaaaa! Buf. Buf. Abrir o no abrir… E aquí la cuestión. Que podía hacer? Que podía hacer? Mis neuronas se habían quedado allí medio momificadas y aturdidas, esperando a que algún otro tipo de intelecto surgiera de vete tu a saber que parte de mi cuerpo. Fue mi querida boquita la que tomó el control de la situación, emitiendo la información que mi lado paranoico del cerebro procesaba a gran velocidad:

- Dile que venga él a dármela. Si tanto le gusto ya debería saber que no me gustan los tímidos que se esconden bajo identidades falsas…

Quééé? Desde cuando es Shina una femme fatale? No me gustan los tímidos… Pero es que acaso estoy en condiciones de rechazar ofertas? Dieciséis años, por dios, dieciséis años anclada en la soltería perpetua y aún me tomaba la libertad de rechazar al único proyecto de admirador que tenía? Con la fama que me he ganado a pulso últimamente no creo estar en condiciones de decir que no me gustan los chicos que se esconden bajo identidades falsas…

- Ah… Vale. Ya… se lo diré. Hasta luego, Suzakashi

Wow. En el fondo no era tan terrible… Si se trataba de un complot yo había quedado bien porque no había aceptado la carta… Y si había una remota posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera real, había quedado como una chica con las ideas claras. Aunque creo que eso lo que les asusta, no? Por algo sigo aquí…

Quien era? Quien diablos podía ser mi admirador secreto? Mis neuronas empezaron a despertar y llegaron – de una forma bastante lenta- a la conclusión de que lo más probable era que aquel chico fuera a decirle a mi admirador lo que yo opinaba de su cartita… Quizá aún estaba a tiempo!

- Donde vas, Shin? – Pregunto Akane mientras yo ya salía corriendo por la puerta – ante la escrutante mirada de todos los cotillas presentes en la clase-.

- Ahora vuelvo! – Creo que no llegaron a oírme porque yo ya subía a toda prisa por las escaleras que llevaban a tercero. El grupito de las "súper guays" de tercero me miraron de forma bastante despreciable cuando me vieron merodear por allí, pero como ellas también se habían escapado de clase para ir a fumar no se atrevieron a decir nada.

Vi al chico meterse en la clase de 3-2, así que llegué hasta allí lo más sigilosamente que pude y apoyé entre la pared que separaba aquella clase de su consecuente. Estaba en una posición bastante privilegiada para escuchar la conversa. Se acercaba a un chico…Era moreno (waa, de verdad, un moreno en Japón? naah). El chico se empezó a dar la vuelta y… ves? Ves como yo sabía que todo aquello era un complot para hacerme aún más desgraciada? Aquel chico era el tal Hioki, el degenerado de la ropa interior al que yo había pateado breves instantes atrás. Dicen que la venganza se sirve en frío, ya podría haberse esperado un poco…

- Que… qué te ha dicho? La ha leído? – Preguntó con un tono de nerviosismo.

- Puf tío… Esta tía es peor de lo que me pensaba – Peor? Por dios, que concepto preelaborado tenían ya de mí? – Te va a costar conquistarla cacho… No veas con la tía

- Pero…porqué? Que cara ha puesto? – El otro chico le dio la carta mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Si ni la ha leído.. Me ha dicho que fueras tú mismo a dársela, que ya deberías conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que no le gustan los tímidos… - En cuanto la frase el mismo grupo de chicos que me había estado asediando en los vestuarios profería un silbido de admiración.

- Ves? Si es que ese el tipo de chica que me vuelve loco… - Como? Que tipo de chica? El tipo de chica que iba por la vida ligera de ropa y metiéndose en problemas que ponían a flote su terrible patetismo?- Pues… la verdad es que no sé si atreverme a decirle algo. Después de lo de hoy…

- Paciencia tío – le consolaba uno de sus amigos- No sé… A ver, nunca se la ha visto con ningún chico del Shohoku, y nunca se ha oído que tenga novio… A lo mejor no es para tanto, y sólo es cuestión de intentarlo.

- Por ahí se rumorea que está por Rukawa…- Oh vaya, menuda novedad, yo enamorada de Rukawa! Lo raro es que no se rumoree aún que tenemos un hijo y un imperio de prostíbulos en común.

Quería seguir escuchando la discusión que mantenían pero sonó el timbre y no era plan de queme pillaran espiando, así decidí desaparecer lo más antes posible… Por las escaleras que bajaban al segundo piso había ya mucha gente aglomerada, así que abrí la puerta que llevaba a la terraza. Lo de encontrarme allí con Rukawa no me supuso ninguna sorpresa después de lo que había escuchado. Le gustaba a un chico de tercero? O sea, yo, Shina Suzakashi, reina de las ignorancias provenidas de tíos, encajaba con el tipo de uno de tercero que se había probado mi ropa interior e insinuado que yo era una pava?

- Eh! – Me giré hacia la derecha, que era de donde provenía aquella voz. Rukawa me había llamado! Ohhhh, que día más emocionante…

- Holaa! – Decidí saludarle de forma efusiva para remplazar todas sus carencias emocionales- Esto… Gracias por lo de esta mañana, si tú no hubieras llegado y… dicho aquello pues a lo mejor ahora estaría agonizando lentamente en algún descampado… - Su mirada y mi sentido común me dijeron que estaba exagerando y que más valía que cortara el rollo si no quería que el que me hiciera agonizar fuera él.- Y siento lo de después con… aquellos especimenes cantores. – Todo esto lo dije mirando al suelo porque, a parte de que medaba vergüenza, si le miraba a la cara me entraba tortícolis y lo que tenía a mi altura eran sus pectorales, cosa que podría haber malinterpretado…

- Ya… Bueno, pues para compensarlo he decido que… - Madre mía desde cuando se había vuelto tan hablador?!- Esta tarde será "la tarde". Ya sabes, lo de la pelota…- Ah, claro, ahora encajaba todo…

- Ah… ya. La tarde. Bien, pues cuando quieras vamos a su despacho y…

- Es que… La tiene en su casa. Vi como se la llevaba.

Como?? Este hombre era tan suicida que pretendía que yo me presentara en la casa de Tayama a buscar la maldita pelota?

- Pero… si… Tayama…

- Tranquila. Lo tengo todo planeado. Paso a buscarte a las nueve.

Bueno con aquella frase se podía interpretar aproximadamente que… tenía una cita con Rukawa!!! (Shina se pone a bailar mientras agita los pompones a los que nos tienen acostumbrados sus fantasías mentales).

Sigo ahora mismo. En cuanto mis queridos instintos homicidas dejen de revolotear por mi estómago.

Patéticamente tuya – otra vez, sí. No soy tan creativa…

Shina.

Las notas/súplicas de que no la maten de Kitty

Holaaaaa! Bueno en fin, pensé en escribir el chapter y subirlo sin notas de autor porque sinceramente… no sé como excusarme. Cabe mencionar que uno de los grandes culpables de esta laarga demora es la compañía d ADSL… No daremos nombres, pero creo que todos conocemos su eficacia en cuanta a problemas técnicos que resolver…

Sé que esto tampoco es excusa, porque podría haber ido avanzando capítulos y postearlos todos seguidos pero… Muajajaja, ya sabemos como es el tiempo, que las horas se pasan como minutos, los minutos como segundos, y cuando te das cuenta ya hace cinco meses que tus fics están cubiertos de polvo… Y siempre dices: va este finde sí… Y resulta que justamente ese finde había una fiesta, o que te asaltaron con cinco exámenes para la semana siguiente o que simplemente por un día que tienes libre no te lo quieres pasar estrujándote la mente en frente del ordenador… Porque sin inspiración… es imposible escribir algo.

El caso… Todas las que habéis estado ahí leyéndome os merecéis una disculpa… Perdón, perdón TT. Se que siempre digo esto y que no me vais a creer pero… actualizare prontooo! Esta vez en serio, porque para actualizar antes he cortado el capítulo en dos… A la que lo acabe- espero que sea esta semana, que no tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-.

Si alguien tuviese la amabilidad de dejarme un Review… -…

Os quiero!

Besiitos

Kitty


	11. XI

**N/a: No, nadie me ha suplantado con un doble, es la Kitty de carne y hueso (o de teclas y módem) que semiabandonó está historia hará cosa de un año sin la más mínima compasión… Si os tuviera cara a cara no me atrevería ni a miraros a los ojos xD… en fin, disfrutad el capítulo y os doy las explicaciones al final!**

**11.- Toc, tooc!... El día que no fue mi día pero que más o menos acabó siéndolo por increíble que parezca.**

(El aturdimiento que me provocó los acontecimientos a continuación narrados me impiden que me preocupe por detalles tan nimios como que hora/fecha es o en qué lugar me encuentro)

Dios Mío. Nunca hubiera podido llegar a imaginar que yo, con mi gafería y mi poca habilidad para relacionarme con el género masculino, llegaría a encarnar el sueño de toda la población femenina que alguna vez en su vida ha tenido contacto con Rukawa…

Eran la ocho y media. Y yo tenía una cita con Rukawa a las nueve. Podría haberme fugado hacia tierras lejanas. Podría haberme suicidado. Podría haber fingido mi muerte y haberme refugiado en Bali con el dinero del seguro de vida…

Ooh sí, había tantas alternativas probables para evitar que llegara ese momento… Me temblaba el pulso, me flaqueaba la respiración, me palpitaba el corazón, se me encrespaba el pelo y se me habían quemado las tortitas. Oh mais oui, Shina Suzakashi, la nervios de acero, la que a pesar de ser una dramática empedernida a la hora de la verdad se mostraba tranquila y serena, se encontraba en la cocina echa un manojo de nervios, y todo por culpa de aquel ser anormal e inexpresivo que lo único que había hecho por mí era moldear con constante dedicación aquellos pectorales…

Veréis, yo nunca me he enamorado. Es más, creo que no tengo esa capacidad, llámame insensible, llámame realista, el caso es que yo no creía en más amor que el que se le puede profesar unos stiletto, Manolo Blanhik a ser posible.

Está la atracción. El ser humano es un ególatra en todos sus aspectos: incluso la persona que se define orgullosa como altruista lo es simplemente porque, siéndolo, se satisface a sí misma. Teniendo esto en cuenta, está claro que la felicidad de dos personas que se diferencien en algún aspecto vital , y que hayan decido formalizar sus polvos en un término llamado noviazgo, será sólo plenamente posible si uno de los dos está muerto.

He aquí la faceta anti romántica y materialista que asusta a la audiencia de mis desgraciadas vivencias, pero es un hecho. Todo este planteamiento filosófico venía al caso porque quería justificar que no creo en el amor en la forma convencional de éste, yo más bien creo que se trata de un intercambio de intereses que fomenta nuestro ególatra narcisismo. Por eso las 

personas como yo o como Rukawa – personas ególatras y narcisistas, si, yo además soy cínica y predico todos y cada uno de mis defectos- somos más especiales para las relaciones sentimentales, porque ya estamos tan encantados de habernos conocido a nosotros mismos que no necesitamos que nadie nos haga sentir completos…

A sí, con esto – que siempre me voy por los cerros de Úbeda pero es que estamos haciendo un crédito en el instituto sobre la psicología de las relaciones interpersonales y claro, tenía que hacerme la entendida en el tema- quería decir que no te pienses que por eso de que me tiemble todo y me escaseen las fuerzas cada vez que pienso en Rukawa estoy enamorada de él, ya que como habéis podido contrastar el hecho de que yo no me pueda enamorar es algo plenamente científico… Es simple y pura atracción. Son las hormonas estas que me están matando y llevando por el camino de la amargura, son casi 17 años de casto virginismo al que le tendría que poner fin un día de estos si quiero llevar una vida normal y corriente… Pero en fin, ese tema merece un diario a parte.

Tenía exactamente 27 minutos, y nada que ponerme. O tal vez, tenía tantas cosas que ponerme que el dilema radicaba en no saber qué escoger… Ai madre, ai madre…

A ver, tejanos, top lencero y peep toes? Por Dios, Shina, ibas a rescatar una pelota, no a una Rave en el centro de la ciudad…

Tejanos, jersey, y deportivas? Santo cielo, que te tendrás que ligar a Rukawa de alguna manera…

Falda plisada verde, jersey de rombos y… Pero por dios, que estás diciendo? Tu abuela te mira desde el espejo, Shina, esto es un atentado contra las leyes más báscicas de la estética universal!

Falda de tubo negra, jersey negro y botas de media caña, negras también, con cinco centímetro de tacón?

Ring, ring?

Cómo que ring, ring? Eran las nueve menos diez, por dios, no podía ser puntual!? Puntual es ser puntual, ni antes, ni después, simplemente a la hora… Joder, joder!

Era aquello o nada. Era ahora o nunca. Era quedar con Rukawa o esconderme debajo de la cama. Era… era…

El timbre continuaba martilleando en mis tímpanos con gran insistencia… Y yo iba a presentarme con una falda de tubo negra y botas de tacón… Pero en qué momento se me había pasado por la cabeza ponerme cinco centímetros de tacón, cuando seguramente me tocaría escalar alguna ventana?

Sea cómo fuere, mi mano ya estaba en el pomo, y no había marcha atrás. Hola, perdición. Adiós, dignidad.

-Habíamos quedado a las nueve. Nueve, nueve en punto. No a las nueve menos diez. Es que tantas ganas tienes de verme? – Cómo? Shina ante Rukawa dando una contestación coherente y sin vacilaciones?

- Más quisieras. Vamos.

Oh Dioos Mío! Shina piernas de gelatina se encontraba allí, ante la puerta, impactada por la imagen de Rukawa en algo ajeno al chándal y las sudaderas conjuntadas con la bici… Llevaba tejanos. Y una camisa negra. Madre Mía. Toda mi vida soñando con tener un vecino pivón, y resulta ser un extorsionador con nulidad para las relaciones sociales. Que culo. Que piernas. Que salida que estoy, por dios. Mis hormonas ya izaban sus banderitas pidiendo guerra y desvirgación, mientras que mi sentido común trataba de poner orden en todo aquel caos hormonal recordándome que era un cerdo insensible que me había chantajeado sin piedad y que prefería anteponer mi valiosa existencia a una pelotita de los Lakers.

Dónde vive Tayama?

En la urbanización de Koshibake.

Qué? Pero Rukawa, cariño, pásame el número de tu camello porque no creo yo que lo te fumas sea muy recomendable… Tu sabes donde esta eso? Esta en la quinta hostia, y a estas horas no pasan buses, y yo llevo unos tacones que me están matando, y…

Tranquila, confía en mí. – Y me miró a los ojos. Que ojos. Que ojos!- Lo tengo todo preparado.

Esta conversa tenía lugar mientras esperábamos el ascensor, y cuando llegó nos metimos dentro. Rukawa debía haber olvidado el incidente de la última vez para atreverse a cometer tal temeridad, compartir ascensor conmigo. Fueron unos largos y dolorosos 40 segundos, yo sólo era capaz de mirarme al espejo y pensar en porqué no me había maquillado con más precisión, que estaba en una cita con Rukawa, joder! No estábamos hablando de una chiquillada cualquiera, era una cita nocturna con el hombre de mis sueños (eróticos) II y a mi no se me había pasado por la cabeza extenderme bien el colorete…

Abrí la puerta y caminé sin mirar al frente, decidida a que aquella tortura japonesa pasara lo más rápido posible y… me comí una pared. Con todas sus letras, mi boca se encontraba incrustada contra una pared que yo no tenía noción de que existiera… en el rellano principal. Porque no sé porqué, nos encontrábamos en el parking.

Rukawa me lanzó una de esas miradas de desprecio que hacen que te lo quieras tirar sin dilaciones y luego matarlo sin contemplación alguna, y abrió la puerta inserida en la pared que yo me había tragado para seguir adelante.

Pero porqué…? – Yo, ya recompuesta, iba a preguntar que hacíamos allí si la verdad es que dudaba mucho que con sólo 17 años tuviera coche, la verdad es que estaba absolutamente intrigada, pensando que tal vez había escarbado un pasadizo secreto que comunicaba directamente con la casa de Tayama, cuando vi que Rukawa se subía en una moto.

Si fuera Mari te diría que es un modelo tal cual de x cientos caballos y nosequemáscuantos milímetros cúbicos, o lo que sea con lo que se miden las motos. Pero como no soy ese repulsivo cúmulo de perfectas perfecciones, y soy Shina, su eterna amiga no tan guapa, ni tan lista, ni tan simpática, sólo te puedo decir que era absolutamente impresionante. Era enorme, de un color gris metalizado, no tenía ni un solo rasguño y que probablemente su precio se equiparaba con mucha facilidad a un coche de gamma económica.

Pero qué… pero esto… - Sí, ya llevaba más de diez minutos sin tartamudear, y eso en mí, y en presencia de Rukawa, no es nada normal.- Me estás diciendo que esta moto es tuya y que te atreves a ir al Shohoku en bici teniendo esto aparcado y sin usar en el parking?

No es mía, es de mi padre.

Pero… tienes licencia, no?

Sé llevarla.

Pero tienes el carnet?

Subes o qué?

Tengo otra opción?

No.

Pues subo… Al menos me darás un casco, no?

Me pasó un casco azul que colgaba del manillar y lo miré cómo si me hubiera dado un medidor de moléculas cuánticas: no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con él.

A diferencia de todas las chicas normales, yo nunca me he subido en moto, porque como nunca he tenido novio, no he tenido la oportunidad de embuchar mi cabeza en un casco y arriesgarme a comerme el arcén. Y ahora mira tú por dónde, Rukawa me iba a llevar, no tenía carnet y teníamos que desplazarnos a una ciudad contigua, todo para recuperar una pelota que seguro que no le había costado ni la mitad que la multa que nos podía caer…

Finalmente me enfundé el casco y, con el pelo aplastado y las mejillas contraídas por la presión de aquella cosa sobre mi cabeza, me planteé un dilema mayor. Subirme a la moto, contando que era muy alta, muy ancha y que mi falda era escandalosamente corta para aquella situación y temperatura.

Estaba allí, palplantada en frente de la moto, deduciendo de qué forma podía subir para no montar un espectáculo de bragas… Dios mío, creo que habría que ser ingeniero aeronáutico para conseguirlo.

-Cuando quieras, eh?

Las impertinencias de Rukawa hicieron que me olvidara de mis pretensiones de decencia y, total, qué más daba, si ya me había visto lo más escasa de ropa que pudiera estar… me espatarré de piernas cuál gimnasta y di un ágil salto para subir a la moto. Una vez arriba, me baje la falda todo lo que pude y recé varias veces a todos lo dioses que conozco para que no hubiera mucho tránsito a aquellas horas de la noche.

Sin preguntarme nada, el tío arrancó de forma super bestia, y casi me caigo. Con lo torpe que soy, que no se mantener el equilibrio ni sobre el sofá, estaba sentada en una moto, coaccionada por la poca elasticidad de mi falda de tubo y la presión de un bastante más pequeño que mi circunferencia facial, subiendo la rampa de salida a un mínimo de 120. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me agarre a la cintura de Rukawa lo más fuertemente que pude, mientras chillaba desquiciada, presa del pánico que le tengo a las subidas-

-Waaaaaaaaaaarghhgh! Ahaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

-Pero que haces?

-No puedo evitarlo, me dan mucho miedo las subidas, desde que la montaña rusa del SkyFictionarian se averió en una por dos horas…

Supongo que a Rukawa no le interesaban lo más mínimo mis traumas de infancia, porqué aceleró aún más si cabe, e íbamos a un mínimo de 160 por las tranquilas y noctámbulas calles de Kanagawa.

Pero yo decidí dejar de pensar en que nos podíamos estrellar en un elevado porcentaje de probabilidades, en que Rukawa no tenía carnet e íbamos a una velocidad muy superior a la permitida, en que la falda se me iba subiendo y hacía un frío capaz de erizar toda la extensión de mi pezón, en que en poco tiempo estaría en casa de Tayama jugando a las misiones imposibles…

Y me centré en ver el lado romántico de aquella imposición extorsionista, las estrellas se dibujaban en el cielo con gran precisión, el pelo que se había salvado de la _imposición_ de casco parecía volar en la infinidad del viento que levantaba la moto al pasar… Y lo más encantador de todo: yo firmemente aferrada a Rukawa, podía notar todos y cada uno de los integrantes de su perfecta tableta de chocolate, podía sentir el rozar del pelo de su nuca en mi barbilla, podía sentir el tacto de sus brazos cada vez que relava la presión de sus manos en el manillar… Además, el hecho de que Rukawa estuviera conduciendo una moto, me parecía tan bárbaramente sexy que mis hormonas volvían a proclamarse en contra de mi abstinencia y me impulsaban a tantear a lo tonto el esculpido torso de mi Dios glacial.

En menos de un cuarto de hora llegamos a Koshibake, una zona residencial para familias medianamente acaudaladas – supongo habrá dado un braguetazo con su mujer, porque dudo que el sueldo de un profesor de gimnasia en un instituto público sea muy elevado…-. Es uno de esos complejos urbanísticos de casitas residenciales que imitan el estilo occidental, y donde se van a vivir todos los intentos de pijos ostentosos que se creen que tienen demasiado dinero como para vivir en la periferia pero muy poco como para mudarse al centro. Por eso se van al límite entre Kanagawa y Yohirogaki, no se sabe muy bien donde acaba una ciudad y donde empieza la otra, y por eso se trata de un barrio que ha cobrado entidad propia, Koshikabe.

Mi querido vecinito aparcó la moto un par de calles antes de inserirnos en el pleno centro de barrio, y nos bajamos de ella con sigilo.

-Um… Kaede – Yo ya me tomaba confianzas, total, era su sicaria particular- No sé si sabes que habrá como unas 100 casas y que…

-Es la 74 – Jopetas, iba preparado el chaval.

-Y que… es una temeridad total.

-Ya.

Empezamos a recorrer las calles de aquella especie de pueblo de pedantes unifamiliares – muy acorde con el ideal de Tayama- 56…67… Ai dios, estaba tan cerca… Mi muerte a la vuelta de la esquina, y nunca mejor dicho, allí se alzaba la 74, blanca, imponente, con su 4x4 y su jardín, su casita para el perro y su taller propio de bricolaje casero, los columpios de los vástagos de aquel horripilante ser e incluso una piscina hinchable, cortesía de Ikea.

-Bueno supongo que si tan informado vienes sabrás de quien es cada habitación y en cual concretamente guarda Tayama tu puta pelotita… Yo veo más viable entrar por la ventana de enfrente, pero por la distribución que deben tener estas casas será la de los niños, así que tal vez la que da a la zona de detrás … - Como podemos comprobar a lo largo de mi vida he visto muchas películas de acción y espionaje – insertar gesto de insuficiencia aquí-.

- Sí, sí, tranquila, lo tengo todo planeado.

- Vale, muy bien, quieres un pin? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me lo cuentes.

Seguí a Rukawa, que se plantó en el portal.

-Pero por aquí nos van a oír..

-Ya… Tranquila, lo tengo todo…

-Planeado, si ya…

Iba a tardar poco en mostrarme la complejidad de sus planes. Picó al timbre. Y mientras yo estaba allí, en la entradita, perpleja, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba la cámara oculta, Rukawa se escondió en unos matorrales cercanos de un solo salto, al tiempo que decía:

-Confío en ti, tú sabrás que decir!

Y la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba Tayama, en pijama y pantuflas, con el mando de la tele en una mano y la otra metida en el bolsillo del batín.

A lo largo de mi vida, sobretodo de los últimos meses, se habían dado muchos acontecimientos estruendosamente ridículos y apresurados. Pero aquel surrealismo era ya el colmo. No sabía si reírme, si llorar, o si tirarme un peo y suicidarme de verdad en cuando llegara a casa, después de haberle seccionado a Rukawa uno a uno los miembros de su cuerpo.

-Su…Suzakashi?

- Ahahahahahaha….- Empecé a reír histéricamente de forma compulsiva, mientras me planteaba que era lo mejor, si improvisar sobre la marcha una excusa que me hubiera llevada a las diez y dos de la noche a casa de mi profesor de gimnasia, con el cual no mantenía muy buena relación precisamente, o explicarle la verdad y sacar Rukawa de entre los matorrales. 

A estas alturas, cualquier cosa hubiera resultado inverosímil y perjudicial para mí. Así que confié en mis dotes de actriz, basándome en cuán maravillosamente interpreté el papel de árbol en aquella obra que hice en primaria, que me llevó a una plena simbiosis con aquella elemente natural, tanto, que me quedé dormida y me caí de un escenario de dos metros de altura… pero eso es otra historia. – Um… Señor Tayama, yo… necesito hablar con usted de algo muy serio…

Si tu fueras yo, como saldrías de esta?

a)Mi amigo Kaede Rukawa tiene cáncer terminal, y no quiere abandonar este mundo sin haber abrazado por última vez a su pelota de los Lakers.

b)Mi amigo Kaede Rukawa tiene estrechos contactos con la Yakuza, y si no me da pelota, pesará sobre su conciencia que mi vida se haya quedado en una partida de ruleta rusa…

c)Um… Hola? Sopresa, soy su menstruación!

-A… bueno, no sé, Shina… mejor pasa dentro, pasa… Pero cómo que vienes a estas horas, y tan tarde…?

-Es que hace mucho tiempo que convivo con este dilema, señor Tayama, y ha llegado un momento en que yo no doy más de mí, y siento que esta situación me supera, me quita el sueño, el hambre y las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa y… - Sollozo on. Movimiento de lentilla por encima del párpado in. Chica llorosa espectacularmente creíble.

-Madre de Dios, pero que te pasa Suzakashi?

-Pues me pasa que…

Llega un momento en la vida de toda adolescente en que se plantea si su trayecto vital hasta la fecha ha sido el correcto. En que se enfrenta cara a cara a su yo adulto, a su plena madurez. En que dice cosas que no tendría que decir, pero las dice por sus neuronas se han parado en el justo momento en que su profesor de gimnasia le abrió la puerta y no encuentra otra salida.

- Estoy locamente enamorada de usted.

En que sin saber por qué, y sin siquiera tener intenciones de hacerlo, se le declara a su profesor de la forma más visceral y apasionada posible.

- Dios Mío, Shina… pero yo estoy casado, tengo hijos y tú eres una alumna y yo tu profesor y…

- Lo sé, lo sé… No se lo digo para que me corresponda, no pretendo tal cosa… Sólo quiero que lo sepa porque a mí este sentimiento me estaba devorando vivía, y necesitaba compartirlo con usted. No quiero que se sienta ofendido, ni violentado, sólo quería que supiera que usted es mi amor platónico, que es el ideal de hombre que persigo, por sus valores, sus ideales, por sus bíceps y su fuerza… Porque usted debe pensar que le odio por todas las cosas que he hecho últimamente, y no podía estar tranquila si usted piensa que soy una alumna alocada e irrespetuosa… Cuando muchas cosas que han pasado, han sido sólo por llamar su atención…

- Bueno yo… No sé qué decir… Me siento muy alagado, pero creo que deberías salir con un chico de tu edad que…

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Sólo quería que supiera que – tiene entradas y barriga Cervera- es mi amor platónico, y así será siempre… Es la persona que más respeto en este mundo…

No sé cómo me las llegué a ingeniar para que no se me escapara la risa. Me estaba declarando a Tayama, a ese enanito con corte de pelo similar al de un champiñón, le estaba diciendo que era mi ideal de hombre y que le amaría siempre… Por si no tuviera suficiente con el afilado tamaño de mi nariz, ahora iba a ser una personificación de los poemas de Quevedo con patas…

- Bien pues…

- No cal que diga nada, señor. Sé que es incómodo. Ya me voy, es tarde… pero… podría utilizar el baño antes?

- Claro por supuesto, pero Suzakashi, no llores, no… eres una chica muy guapa, seguro que todos los chicos de tu curso estarían encantados de salir contigo…

Yo asentí, aún con la mirada empañada en lágrimas, mientras subía por la escalera, tal como me indicaba Tayama. Una vez en el piso de arriba, hice estragos para no descojonarme allí mismo… Al final mi plan, aunque me había dejado en absoluto ridículo, me había salido bastante favorable, que una alumna estuviera enamorada de él era el mayor de los sueños para alguien tan ególatra como él… Aún me subiría un par de puntos la nota de gimnasia.

Ahora venía la parte de misión imposible…

Tchun, tchun… tirulíííí tirulííí pampam! Pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan piruliiiiiii piruliiii…. Pampam!

Era un largo pasillo con ocho habitaciones distribuidas a los lados… si yo fuera Tayama, dónde guardaría la pelota? El problema real venía si la había puesto en su cuarto, porque su mujer ya estaría durmiendo, o en el de sus hijos… Abrí la primera puerta, era su despacho.

Por primera vez la suerte me daba la mano, la pelota estaba allí! La tiraría por la ventana y así no me tendría que hacer pasar por embarazada sacándola de casa llevándola debajo de mi camiseta. La cogí, estaba en la estantería de encima del escritorio, abrí la ventana y la tiré, luego ya la cogería…

Pero cuando estaba pensando en mangar también una foto de Tayama en bañador y colgarla en la vitrina de premios del instituto, la estridente alarma de un coche me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Ai madre, había dejado caer la pelota con total libertad y me había cargado el cristal frontal de todoterreno de Tayama!

Me apresuré a bajar por las escaleras, ojalá Rukawa hubiera caído en coger la pelota antes de que Tayama se percatara que le había destrozado el coche, porque si veía ahí el arma del crimen pensaría que era una de mis bromas habituales – como la del tinte del pelo- y me denunciaría a la policía por fraude, y me expulsarían del colegio, y llamarían a mis padres…

Cuando llegué al comedor la puerta principal estaba abierta, y no había nadie en él. Salí corriendo al jardín, sin darme cuenta de que con tanta prisa la falda se me había subido aún más. Para mi fortuna la suerte no se había ido de mi lado, y no había rastro de la pelota, sólo había cristales esparcidos por toda la zona en la que el coche estaba aparcado.

-Qué ha pasado señor Tayama?

- Habrán sido unos gamberros… Hostia putaaa! Si sólo tenía tres semanas!… - Plenamente desconsolado, Tayama estaba al borde dellanto más primitivo.

-Um… señor Tayama, debo irme, de veras que lo siento mucho…

-Eh? – salió de su universo de 4x4's destrozados que anteriormente habían lucido flamantes y sido la envidia de su cuñada - Te llevaría pero…

-Da igual, da igual, si voy a dormir a casa de una amiga que vive en esta zona. Adiós… supongo que esto quedará entre nosotros, verdad?

- Sí… Shina!

-Qué?

- Se que te mueres de ganas por besarme… Si quieres, puedo concederte un beso, que quedaría entre nosotros, para que puedas rememorarlo durante toda tu vida…

-Ai madre, Ai madre! Pero qué clase de depravación era aquella? No sabía que responder, apenas tenía fuerzas para reprimir las arcadas y las carcajadas que se acumulaban conjuntamente en mi cavidad bucal…

-No señor Tayama… mejor dejarlo así – Mirada brillante y empalagosa on- Si probara su dulce néctar, querría más y… prefiero no hacerme ilusiones. Hasta mañana!

Aquella despedida quedó como un llanto contenido, pero en verdad era el estallido de mis risas, no podía aguantarme más… dulce néctar? Tendría que dejar de ver telenovelas.

Rukawa me esperada, con la pelota bajo el brazo en la esquina contigua. Ahora que todo había pasado, llegaba el momento de recapacitar en lo que aquel cerdo me había hecho… Tranquila, lo tengo todo planeado! Me había dejado completamente sola y desamparada frente al peligro, y aunque había salido bien(dentro de lo que cabe), podría haber sido perfectamente la escena más traumática y determinante de la vida de Shina Suzakashi.

Mi concepción de él había cambiado plenamente… Antes sólo era un chico incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, y demasiado obsesionado con cierto deporte que me tenía mosqueda… Ahora, directamente, era un ególatra sin escrúpulos, actractivo del cual se había esfumado totalmente en el momento que saltó a los matorrales abandonándome ante el implacable Tayama.

Podía ser guapo, podía tener un cuerpo de infarto y podía haber sido el dios de mis sueños (eróticos) hasta hacia apenas una hora, podía tener una moto impresionante y dar un morbo flipante. Pero para mí Rukawa se había reducido a escala hasta llegar a ser el jorobado de Notredamm, porque su interior era tan asqueroso que incluso me repuganba la idea de tener que volver a casa pegada a su espalda, cuando la ida me había parecido uno de los momentos más destacables de toda mi vida.

Cuando llegué a su altura pasé de largo, sin siquiera mirarle , y seguí caminando, seguida por él, hasta llegar a la moto.

Metió la pelota debajo del sillón y me tendió el casco. Cuando lo cogí lo tenía agarrado firmemente y, por increíble que parezca, ladeó un esbozo de sonrisa. Rukawa tonteando conmigo, esto si que ya era para tirar cohetes – hacia él, claro.

-No tienes suficiente con dejarme sola frente a Tayama, sino que ahora además quieres que me rompa la crisma…

No tardó ni una milésima de segundo en darme el casco. Me subí a la moto con la única aspiración de llegar a casa de una vez, y no volver a cruzarme con aquel engendro en cualquier tipo de situación vital.

Arrancó y salimos disparados por la autopista, a 200. Pero de repente, cuando aún rondábamos por el descampado que hay a las afueras de Kanagawa, aminoró la velocidad. A 80, a 60, a 20, a 0.

-Porqué paras?

-No he sido yo… Mierda.

-Qué? Qué pasa?

-No tiene gasolina.

Y así se quedaron mis intentos de pacifismo decente. Me bajé de la moto, poseída por la furia que gestaba en mí desde que aquel imbécil me dijo que tranquila, que lo tenía todo planeado, sólo hacía falta dejarme en la estacada en el momento culminante de la operación rescate. Antes de acechar contra él, tiré de la falda para que no se me escaparan mis vergüenzas – de seda roja, con una fresa bordada en lentejuelas-.

-Vale. Genial. De puta madre, tío, tú si que sabes. Y ahora qué? No, espera no me lo digas: tranquila, lo tengo todo planeado. Tengo perfectamente planeado como ser una auténtico gilipollas que no es capaz ni de revisar los niveles de gasoil. Increíble, muy bien Rukawa, son casi las doce de la noche y estamos tirados en un puto descampado donde no suele haber mucha circulación viária que digamos, y eso incluye los taxis… Pero claro, tampoco tenemos dinero para llamar a ninguno, sólo tenemos una moto sin gasolina y tu maldita pelota de los Lakers. Y ni te atrevas a sugerirme que empujemos la moto hasta la gasolinera más cercana, porque como mínimo, está a 7 kilómetros…

No esperé a que me contestara, empecé a caminar en línea recta sin saber muy bien a dónde ir hasta que tropecé con un tronco. Deseé que Rukawa no hubiese visto mi traspiés y me senté encima del tronco y rebusqué en mi bolso con la esperanza de que tuviera un paquete de pitis guardado. No te malpienses, yo no fumo. Bueno, un poco. Soy fumadora ocasional: sólo en fiestas, épocas de exámenes y situaciones exasperantes como aquella. En fin, juntarse con una amiga vandálica como Saya tiene sus consecuencias, ya se sabe, todo se pega. Para mi regocijo lo encontré, lo encendí con desesperación y lo aspiré como su fuera la última bocanada de oxigeno del universo.

Al cabo de un minuto apareció Rukawa, se sentó en mi tronco(ya había pillado la postura, ya me había adueñado de él), a mi lado, y aún tuvo los enormes huevos de decirme:

-El humo me molesta.

Me quedé absolutamente perpleja. Incluso en una situación como aquella era capaz de sacar a pasear su egocéntrica impertinencia.

-Supuse que tu escaso intelecto te llegaría para deducir que lo que tú pienses a mí me importa una absoluta mierda. Y, si tanto te molesta, este es mi tronco, así que te vas, que eres tú el que ha venido a sentarse a mi lado.

No podía contenerme era imposible, ver su cara de atolondrado impasible mirándome con desdén, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no estuviéramos tirados en un desértico descampado a media noche por su culpa.

Me giré, le eché todo el humo que pude a la cara y le pegue una bofetada con todas las fuerzas que logré reunir.

-Te diría que lo siento, pero no lo siento, es más me muero de ganas por darte otra, acompañada de una patada en los huevos porque realmente, es lo único que te mereces – Veréis, yo quería hacerme la ofendida orgullosa que le negaba la palabra, pero alguien que habla solo no se le puede que esté en silencio más de dos minutos- De qué vas? De qué coño vas? En serio, Rukawa, tienes un problema y no va en coña… Joder, es que no se qué te he hecho! – Y entonces recordé todas mis intromisiones en su domicilio- Vale, tal vez algún día he tenido un pequeño incidente pero, hostia, era sin querer y no será por las veces que te pedí perdón… Pero está claro que tú te has decido a amargarme la existencia, no tengo suficiente con que medio instituto piense que soy una guarra y el otro medio que estoy colgada por ti, con que odie a mis amigas y me salgan enemistades de hasta debajo de las piedras, con que este enfrentada a medio claustro docente no… Ahora encima tienes que venir tú y complicar más las cosas… Que te propones? Que me mude? Porque realmente este considerando irme a Hokkaido con mis padres… cualquier oveja será más afectiva que la gente de aquí…

-Lo siento… - Oh! Un momento! Que se pare el mundo, Rukawa, es decir, Rukawa, ese ser orgulloso e invencible me estaba pidiendo perdón

-No basta con sentirlo, sabes? Es muy fácil, yo te mato y ahora digo: uy perdón, yo es que lo siento. Pues no, no, la putada ya me la has hecho… No es el hecho de haberme dejado solo con Tayama y de haberme engañado con lo del tu super plan tranquilo, sinó que yo siempre eres así de despreciable… yo pensaba que lo único que te pasaba es que eras poco hablador, o que yo te caía mal, pero es que en realidad prácticamente siempre eres así de capullo,… No sé, hay muchas chicas que sienten real devoción por ti, y vale, son unas plastas y unas desequilibradas mentales ,pero supongo que podrías respetarlas un poco, no? O ni que fuera a tus compañeros de equipo, deben sentir curiosidad por ti más allá de cuantas canastas puedas meter… Nunca hablas, sólo abres tu boquita para meter cizaña y para joder el…

-Tampoco nadie me pregunta…

Increíble. Osea que era eso. Supongo que a través del Shohoku deben circular centenares de teorías sobre el autístico comportamiento de Rukawa: que si los traumas de infancia, que si por culpa de una lesión, que si tuvo un accidente de pequeño que le lesionó la parte derecha del cerebro, e incluso he llegado a sentir que es porque es un gay reprimido!

Y la justificación de su escasez de palabras se limitaba a eso. Que nadie le preguntaba, al chaval.

Suspiré hondamente y apagué la colilla con un movimiento del pie a lo Grease que me quedó bastante estiloso, la verdad. Estuvimos callados mucho rato. Al menos media hora, mirando las estrellas, el suelo… A lo mejor fue menos tiempo, pero se me hizo eterno. Vale lo reconozco, sólo fueron cinco minutos, luego mi falta de asertividad se apoderó de mí y me empecé a sentir mal por haberle soltado semejante bronca cuando él era un chico poco sociable al que nadie le preguntaba nada. Y decidí arreglarlo.

-Cuál es tu color preferido?

-Hum? – Rukawa me miró de su forma habitual, cómo si King Kong en miniatura estuviera trepando por mi rostro.

-No has dicho que nunca nadie te pregunta nada? Pues ahora no tienes excusa- Le mire a los ojos y volví a buscar un cigarrilo en mi bolso.

-El rojo.

-Cómo que el rojo?

-Qué pasa?

-Pues que tiene cara de que te guste el azul… Bueno y el lila por descontado… pero el rojo? El rojo es un color super vital, es el color de la pasión y tu pues…- No me atreví a seguir con mi explicación después de verle la mirada.

-Seguro que el tuyo es el rosa.

-Cómo lo sabes? – Le miré realmente sorprendida.

-Mira. Intuición. Tienes cara de que te guste el rosa.

-Vale y… cuál es tu grupo preferido?

-Metallica.

-Buah, guay, pero que tópico. –alzó las cejas como queriendo preguntar cuál era el mío.

-Blondie.

-No sé quien son.

-Cómo que no sabes quién es Blondie? Eso es una aberración para el culto musical.

-Pss… Y comida?

-Qué?

-Tu comida preferida

-Aah… um… pues está difícil la verdad pero… sí, los espaghetis a la carbonara.

-Como yo – dijo sin gran entusiasmo y en un apenas audible susurro.

-Ala que coincidencia! Pues a mi me salen estupendos, soy un as de los fogones en cuanto a pasta… Um… me toca… te preguntaría deporte, pero no tiene gracia… película?

-No tengo película preferida.

-Cómo no puedes tener peli preferida? Si eso es lo que define a una persona…

-Pss, que dices? Y a ver, cuál es la tuya? Titanic?

-Supongo que con eso querrás insinuar que soy una pava llorona, pues no, que sepas que la odio y que mi peli preferida es el padrino, y ni te atrevasa decirme que no sabes cuál es…

-Claro que lo sea. Entonces que se supone que dice de ti esa peli?

-Bueno pues que… no lo sé?

-Empezamos a reírnos – bueno, empecé a reírme y el a mirarme divertido-. Ves? Si es que no me puedo enfadar con nadie por mucho más que lo intente… lástima. No puedo ser una chica malota, siempre acabo sucumbiendo a los encantos – por escasos que sean – de cualquiera.

Y fue así como empezamos a preguntarnos cosas tontas y banales, que personalmente, creo que son las más importantes a la ora de conocer a alguien… cuando empiezas una conversa, siempre acabas empezando por temas trascendental filosóficos, cuando las cosa mundanas y tópicas son las más curiosas y las que más detalles te pueden dar de alguien. Y no sé como acabamos llegando al tema de porque vivíamos solos, yo por lo de mis padres y su ideal bucólico, él porque ellos se habían divorciado y no aguantaba a ni a su padre, ni a su padrastro, ni a sus hermanastros, ni a las múltiple madrastras que había tenido a lo largo de su infancia, y como su padre cobraba una pasta – eso lo intuí yo por lo ricachón insoportable que lo describía- y estaba harto de los caprichitos y comportamientos rebeldes de Rukawa – ves, él si que es un malote en toda regla- le quería enviar a un internado en Suiza, pero él dijo que para eso pues que se iba a vivir solo, que salía más a cuenta y que todos tan contentos, y así fue como acabó siendo mi vecino.

Increíble, estaba teniendo una conversa de lo más íntima con Rukawa, media hora más, y le explicaba las irregularidades de mi ciclo menstrual. Estaba ya por plantearle insinuadamente si alguna vez le había gustado alguna chica (o ni que fuera un chico, yo que sé), cuando Rukawa me acabó convenciendo, no sé de qué manera para que empujáramos la moto hasta casa.

Supongo que ya te he comentado en varias ocasiones que tengo un pequeño problemilla con eso de decir "no". Así que en vez de un "tú estás loco y eres anormal" me salió un "aaah… bueno." Que culminó en tres horas y media de camino, a ratos subida en la moto, a ratos parando para sentarnos, a ratos empujándola, todo esto salpicado de conversas minimalistas con Rukawa que suponían un pequeño paso para mí, pero un gran paso para la historia de la humanidad.

Cuando divisé nuestro edificio sentí una satisfacción que no tenía comparación siquiera con lo del días de los patines.

Después de bajar la moto al garaje subimos hasta nuestra planta. Cuando ya tanteaba la llave en mi bolso, sentí una voz a mis espaldas:

-Shina – Oh Dios, baja a ver esto, supergelidopoderoso Kaede Rukawa me estaba llamando por mi nombre!

-Dime…

-Podríamos quedar para cenar – estaba claro que nos íbamos a saltar la comida y las clases, puesto que rozaban ya las 6 de la mañana- spaghettis, para comprobar que no eres una fantasma y que te salen bien.

-Hecho. Si quieres nos apostamos algo…

Rukawa ya entraba en su piso, aferrando firmemente la pelotita desencadenante de aquella noche.

-Y… Gracias.

Sigo pensando que tal vez la falta de sueño me jugó una mala pasada, o que tal más que falta de sueño es una acumulación excesiva de éste, y llevo ya dos días soñando. Increíble. Así que sólo me tenía que declarar a mi profesor de gimnasia y hacer cuatro preguntitas para conseguir una relación normal con Rukawa. Yo, Shina Suzakashi, que jamás he tenido ningún relación – ni amistosa ni amorosa- con ningún tío, voy y entablo conversa precisamente con Kaede Rukawa… Apasionante.

Te das cuenta de que en ésta historia no acabo tan mal? Eso deja lugar a un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pueda pasar con los spaguettis a la carbonara…

Sin saber si sueña o es que Dios ha decidido compensarle toda su mala fortuna, se despide, incierta hacia el futuro (tanto por los spaguettis como por la relación con su profesor de gimnasia), se despide con cariño:

Shina

**N/A:**

_Uuuuf… La verdad es que se me hace difícil presentarme así tal cual, casi un año y medio desde que actualicé por última vez y sin ninguna excusa coherente…_

_Empecé a escribir las aventuritas de Shina con apenas 15 años, y hará cosas de tres meses que cumplí los 18. Han sido tres años de los cuales apenas he tenido tiempo para enterarme, y aunque tres años sean una miseria temporal en comparación con todos los que tengo que vivir, la verdad es que me siento tan distada de aquella niña de 15 que apenas me siento identificada…_

_Cambiar de colegio, de amigos, comportó un cambio radical en mi vida. Progresivamente, dejé de ser la chica introvertida que veía todo anime televisado y que pasaba los ratos perdidos leyendo y escribiendo fanfics. Hacía muchas cosas , era un non-stop de seis y media de la _

_mañana a doce y media de la noche, y a la mínima que encontraba un rato libre lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de tirarme en el sofá y anclarme allí por horas. Y de vez en cuando entraba al mail y veía que alguien me había dejado un nuevo Review y decía… actualiza, actualiza, actualiza… y esa presión alejaba a mis musas y lo único que conseguía era una atajo de barbaridades mal narradas._

_Sé- aunque siempre lo diga y tal- que este capítulo deja mucho que desear, pero me ha costado una barbaridad retomar la historia y volver a meterme en la cabecita de Shina, porque ya se había prácticamente olvidado lo que tenía pensado para este capítulo… y voler a meterme en el universo de Slam Dunk cuando hace siglos que no sigo nada de anime, ni siquiera fics…_

_Este finde me voy a Alemania por un mes, pero supongo que en Agosto me tocará pasar dos semanitas con mi familia en un complejo veraniego sin gente de mi edad, osea que podre dedicarme de lleno a avanzar la menos tres capítulos más…_

_Más de una vez he pensado en abandonar definitivamente mi cuenta pero cada vez que veía esos 115 Reviews sentía un cargo de conciencio enorme, una deuda moral con todas vosotras, que me habéis apoyado a lo largo de cada capítulo… Y realmente es de agradecer que haya gente que este siempre ahí para recordarte que les gusta lo que haces, así que os lo debo absolutamente todo… Miles de gracias, y realmente siento haber tardado tantísimo…_

_Besos!_

_Kitty._


	12. XII

Bueno… Bueno…Bueno. Aquí estamos xD Los perdones y lamentos os los pongo al final, porque si empiezo ahora no daría hasta mañana xD Ahora sólo decir que a lo largo del fic aparecen dos canciones, por si las queréis escuchar o haceros una idea de cómo son, son Dancing on my own, de Robyn y I love Rock and Roll (por más que me avergüence de ello, la versión que sale en el fic es la de Britney Spears xD). Sé que ninguna de ellas son de la época en que en teoría se enmarca Slam Dunk pero en fi, a este fic se le ha ido tanto la pinza que imagino que esto es ya lo de menos xD

**12.- Los 6 estadios de la verguenza**

Ya he perdido la cuenta del paso del tiempo, pero según mis cálculos científicamente empíricos, deduzco que estamos a 28 de Enero. O tal vez no. Sólo sé que me duele la cabeza y que no me quedan ibuprofenos. Matadme.

_Querido confidente a quien cuento los traumas que a nadie más podría contar porque sino decidirían internarme en un centro hospitalario psiquiátrico:_

Resaca. Resaca. Sequedad de mi cavidad bucal, dolor de cabeza, descomposición estomacal. Oh, sí, suena incluso poético. Creo que la muerte sería mejor que este semi estado vegetativo… Pero en fin, Shina , debes ser una mujer y asumir las consecuencias de tus actos. Lo pasado, pasado está y no hay nada mejor que una actitud positiva para…

Vale, vale, no, puedo aparentar ser una chica madura y resolutiva que afrenta con decisión sus errores pero no, lo siento, este es mi diario y aquí me dejo de apariencias, desnudo mi alma o esas cosas cursis que se dicen las películas y en definitiva, muestro mi patetismo en toda su extensión, a lo largo y a lo ancho, y a amplio y en lo profundo, y puedo reconocer que ME QUIERO MORIR y que TENGO GANAS DE LLORAR como un bebé que ha perdido su chupete y ha visto como su osito amoroso era arrollado por el camión de la basura. Y permíteme, querido amigo, que te de una importante lección. Una lección de vida resabida y mil veces escuchada, pero es que creo que nunca nadie le presta suficiente atención esa sabia frase que dice que BEBER ES MALO. De verdad. Y dirás que no tengo fiabilidad porque tampoco es que yo tenga mucha experiencia como bebedora… Sinceramente, mi falta de vida social había hecho que no hubiera bebido nunca hasta exactamente ayer. Tal vez precisamente por eso, no imaginé con qué cantidad exacta de alcohol mi cuerpo dejaría de obedecer las órdenes que llegaban lejanas desde mi aturdida parte consciente. Ahora que lo sé, te lo digo. Un cubata basta para que el mundo se cierna sobre mi patética existencia y la idea de empezar a construir un zulo debajo de mi cama con todas las comodidades necesarias para no ver nunca más la luz cobre más encanto que nunca. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Sinceramente no lo sé. Por el principio, supongo, pero claro, cuando te has bebido hasta el agua de los floreros me dirás como me acuerdo qué iba antes de qué. Qué fue primero, ¿bailar borracha sobre la barra o enrollarme con un desconocido?

Verás que el dilema que te he planteado deja vislumbrar bastante cómo de penosa resulté ser. Pero voy a dejarte con el suspense, y no te anticiparé acontecimientos. Empecemos por el principio de los tiempos, por cuando estaba sobria y la vida me sonreía y mi mayor preocupación era robar una simple pelotita a mi profesor de gimnasia…

Acabo de girar la página y veo que ese fue el último que te escribí. En el par o tres de semanas que han pasado desde entonces han pasado tantas cosas que es que no he encontrado un hueco para psicoanalizarme. Mentira. Más bien no ha pasado nada lo suficientemente interesante como para que merezca gastar tinta y esfuerzo así que ahí te dejé… Pero en fin, supongo que el episodio de la primera borrachera de Shina se merecía unas cuantas páginas. Dejémonos de cosas trascendentales y vayamos a dónde lo dejé, la cena de espaguetis con Rukawa….

Revisando mi historial desafortunado, casual, y ya casi patológico de los últimos meses creerás que a continuación te explicaré que se me quemaron los spaghettis, que Rukawa llegó demasiado puntual a la cita y no me dio tiempo a ocultar las pruebas del delito culinario, que a consecuencia de eso tuvimos que pedir una pizza, que tuvo que pagar él porque yo no tenía suelto, que vino uno de los compañeros de Matsuda a traer el encargo y se encaró contra él porque se pensaba que era mi novio y estaba platónicamente enamorado de mí y que se acabaron pegando en el rellano y rompiendo la maceta del helecho…

Pues entonces estáis plenamente equivocados porque por primera vez en mi vida…

Os estoy tomando el pelo, ya que sí, fue exactamente así, tal vez variando ligeramente el detalle de que la pelea estuvo más bien provocada por que el repartidor de pizzas jugaba en un equipo que rivalizaba enormemente por los campeonatos nacionales con el Shohoku que por mí, pero bueno, vista mi desgraciada, supongo que entenderás que me conceda breves licencias literarias para no sentirme tan frustrada.

A pesar de todo esto, si hacemos un balance general de la noche, tampoco ha estuvo tan mal. Al menos no acabé desnuda. Y tuve ocasión de meterle algo de mano a Rukawa. La intervención del tal Kyota este nos ha salvado del ambiente de de silencio sepulcral que inundaba la velada y que estaba haciendo que me replanteara, desde un punto de vista tanto filosófico como inevitablemente cómico, que hacía yo cenando con Rukawa spaghettis a la carbonara requemados – en serio que me salen super buenos, pero el espejo me retuvo, sometiéndome de nuevo al dilema existencial del _qué-me-pongo_- el día después de haberme declarado a mi profesor de gimnasia.

Yo… Rukawa, te juro que… que no lo entiendo. – Me miraba totalmente escéptico, para a continuación acercarse a la cazuela. Un cúmulo de lo que habían sido unos jugosos y sabrosos spaghettis, plenamente compactados y abrazándose entre sí reposaban totalmente incrustados en el fondo de la olla. El agua hirviendo se escurría por aquel enredo de pasta de tal manera que todo aquel mejunje parecía tener vida propia- Habrá sido combustión espontánea. No hay otra explicación.

Mi mirada ingenua pasó a sorprenderse cuando vislumbré un amago de sonrisa dibujado en sus labios.

Habrá que llamar a tu amiguito Matsuda. Por más que digas, eso es incomible.

Pss, que delicado nos ha salido el señorito… Si total…

Acabé llamando a Pizza Dista – yo creo que ya deben tener mi número memorizado y todo- y pedí dos familiares, una de carbonara – para mí, que me había quedado con el mono- y una mejicana para Kae, que se ve que le va el picante.

Hoy pago yo- propuso en cuanto colgué- Así no hará falta que montes uno de tus numeritos porno- Oh, sí, aquí venía de nuevo, Rukawa, cabelleroso, romántico y encantador.

¿De que vás? Pues no guapo, no hace falta que pagues tú, puedo pagar perfectamente y sin necesidad de montar el numerito.

Ya,sí.

Pues sí! – Mi rabia y mi indignación eran tales que saqué la lengua en la mejor de mis muecas de enfado. Rukawa se limitó a levantar las cejas y se sentó en el sofá.

Quince minutos después sonó el timbre de la puerta. Deseaba por primera vez en mi vida que no fuera Matsuda, porque si no aún se acabaría autoinvitando a cenar y estropearía mi velada romántica con Rukawa. Resultó ser una incorporación reciente a la franquicia que mi nulidad culinaria ha hecho prosperar, llamado Kyota y jugador de Kaynan. La rivalidad no tardó mucho en estallar. Que si qué haces aquí cara mono, que si mira Rukawa,¿ de verdad tienes novia? Si en el vestuario pensábamos que eras maricón… Maricón… Y ya tenemos a un Rukawa enfurismado y salido de sus casillas (y yo salida de mis hormonas, que sexy está cuando se enfada, ¡Por Dios!) liándose a puñetazos con el repartidor en el rellano. Yo lo miraba todo atónita desde el quicio de la puerta, preguntándome en qué momento había empezado todo y si las pizzas estarían bien. Ver la barbilla de Rukawa bañada en sangre me hizo salir de mi estado catatónico. Me interpuse entre ellos al tiempo que el repartidor melenudo hacía añicos el tiesto de mi querido helecho.

- PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMÓNIOS HACÉIS? – Mi timbre de voz agudo de niña que aún no se ha desarrollado del todo era la única arma que tenía para hacer frente a dos tíos de metro ochenta que pasan 8 horas a la semana en el gimnasio.

Los dos se me quedaron mirando, refunfuñando entre jadeos, rebuznando odio en cada uno de sus bufidos.

- Ha empezado él! – Se apresuró a justificarse el melenitas

- Ha empezado él? Ha empezado él? Sabes, majete? Dos no se pelean si uno no quiere. Ya te estas largando y da gracias porque te vaya a pagar la pizza. Te has quedado propina! – HAHÁ! (pretende ser una risa victoriosa-maléfica) Shinaesquivapropinas en otro fantástico episodio de cómo ahorrar en el pedido de tus pizzas.

Kyota cogió su casco, el billete que le había dejado encima de la mesa y empezó a bajar amenanzado a Rukawa, consternado.

- ¿ Pero se puede saber qué os pasa a los tíos? – Ya habíamos entrado en casa y yo estaba decidiendo que trozo de pizza era más grande y jugoso. La actitud infantiloide de Rukawa no me iba a apartar de mi cena

- Es un gilipollas! Menudo fantasma,…

- Pero bueno, algo le habrás hecho no?

- Claro, ser mejor que él

- Y quien es el fantasma ahora, eh…?

- Eso no es ser fantasma, es la verdad.

-Claro

- Yo hago unos espaguetis que me salen súper bien – Dijo falseando un tono infantil y pavo que deduje (Shina Sherlock Holmes) que hacía mención a lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

- MiñiMiñiMiñi – Contrarresté yo sacando a pasear mi brillante ingenio una vez más.

El silencio volvió a bailar por nuestro salón, acompañado por los coros de mis ruiditos al masticar y el frenético ritmo con el que Rukawa agitaba su pierna derecha. Decidí cambiar de tema para amenizar un poco la noche y que Rukawa no se fuera a casa con la impresión de que mi edad mental rondaba el preescolar.

- Bueno… Bueno… Bueno…

Y Shina Suzakashi presenta: Clases prácticas para romper el hielo, volumen I. Primera lección, repetir una palabra muchas veces puede ser una genial presentación de tu capacidad retórico-dialéctica.

- Bueno que? – Rukawa se me quedó mirando mientras masticaba el último bocado de su trozo de pizza con un pasmo abrumador. ¿Tiene que ser tan lento y relajado para todo?

- Bueno… nada. Aquí estamos, tu… yo… y la pizza… Y nada. ¿Ya tienes tu pelotita a buen recaudo?

- Sí.

- Ah, que bien. No la pierdas otra vez, ¿eh?

- No.

- Bueno… - No te creas que, por lo último que te conté, Rukawa se hubiese transformado de la noche a la mañana en un gran conversador con quien debatir durante largas horas y a quien refutar argumentos. Hablo con él, y eso es todo un gran logro.- Bueno, bueno, bueno…

Segunda lección de cómo iniciar conversas adecuadas. Escoge un tema que puede ser de interés mutuo y que pueda suscitar opiniones diversas aunque no muy contrapuestas entre sí. El calentamiento global, la última película de Malick, el desviacionismo postmoderno de la sociedad contemporánea…

- ¿Que tal el cole?

¿HOLA? ¿Puedo recordar más a una madre/abuela? Adiós imagen de Shina sexy y explosiva. Esa Shina se queda despidiéndose en el andén, mientras yo me voy sin rumbo fijo, subida en el tren del patetismo que circula por los raíles de la ridiculez.

- Bueno – Creo tendencias- Bien. Me ha quedado lengua e inglés. I física i química. E Historia. Pero lo demás bien.

- Por lo demás quieres decir educación física y arte?

- Sí. Bueno, en arte tengo un 49, pero supongo que me aprobaran.

Yo tenía mi mirada fija en él. Más bien perdida en su dirección. Que conmoción, yo creía que Rukawa era listo. Y ahora la realidad me golpeaba como un jarro de agua fría, Rukawa era más tonto que la suela de un zapato. ¿Cómo te pueden quedar 5 asignaturas? Claro que tenía que haber a una turbia realidad tras esos abdominales de acero… Rukawa es guapo y está como un jodido tren. Como uno de esos de alta velocidad que son ultramodernos y tienen las mejores instalaciones, recién importadas de Wisconsin. No podía ser todo perfecto. Pero teniendo en cuenta de también es un borde monosilábico de cuidado, podría compensarlo siendo algo más listo.

- ¿Pero tú no querías ir a la universidad en Estados Unidos?

- Sí. Iré.

- Y de verdad crees que con ese expediente podrás ir…?

- Soy buen deportista.

- Oh claro, porque con el deporte se soluciona todo… - Cogí el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en la mesita de al lado del lado de sofá dónde me sentaba- ¿Sí? ¿Prada? Ponme dos bolsos… No tengo dinero, pero soy buena deportista!

Rukawa se me quedó mirando como si estuviera bailando una conga caribeña agarrada de la cintura de un cerdo ibérico. Pero sin mutar su impasible expresión… Sí, es como raro de describir cuando estamos hablando de un adolescente con menos emociones que un caracol.

- Déjalo… - suspiré resignada- Pues mira, yo estoy al revés que tú… Todo genial pero… Me quedó gimnasia el semestre pasado y ahora cómo no haga 30 abdominales en un minuto volverá a manchar mi expediente. Tal vez Tayama me tenga más aprecio ahora… - Ups. Había hablado demasiado. Más de valía no reconocer que el temita de la pelota me acabaría beneficiando o no podría seguir jugando a ser la damisela desvalida a quien Rukawa arruinó la vida. – Pero soy incapaz de hacer 30 abdominales en un minuto.

- Te propongo algo…

- Vade reto Satanás – Me levanté del sofá tirando mi último trozo de pizza a la mesa y apunté a Rukawa con mi índice- Yo no acepto más propuestas tuyas. O es que vuelves a traer fotos mías en ropa interior?

- Te iba a decir que podíamos intercambiarnos clases. Yo entreno y tú me das clases.

Volví a sentarme con la cara de un perrito desconfiado que viene a tu porque le has tirado un bistec de carne.

- Um… Interesante…

Oh, y tan interesante! Pasar horas junto a Rukawa, encerrada en su calurosa habitación y nuestros cuerpos, juntos, inclinados sobre el libro de texto, respirando en sincronía. Agitadamente. El sudor no podría evitar deslizarse por mi pronunciado escote, de la talla 95B, y Rukawa no podría dejar de mirarme. "Lo siento, pero estoy obligado a besarte. No puedo evitarlo". Oh, y si lo haría. Me besaría como si el mundo expirara al amanecer, y me tiraría sobre mi escritorio…

- Suzakashi?

- Eh…- Tuve que escapar de mi vívidas imaginaciones. Qué lástima- Sí, claro… ¿Por qué no?

Mis hormonas y mi intacto himen desearía con todo su ser que mis vaticinios de lo que podría ser una clase con Rukawa se hubieran cumplido… Por el momento nuestras (ehemmásbiensu) apretadas agendas sólo nos han permitido quedar una vez por semana, y todo se ha limitado a Rukawa haciendo ejercicios y a una frustrada y distraída Shina ayudándole cuando tiene dudas. Y no, su parte de trato no la ha cumplido todavía… Pero casi que mejor. Si la Shina maquillada y ataviada con sus galas más sexys no ha incitado a Iceman sobre su escritorio, mucho menos voy a conseguir nada yendo en chándal. Es que me da escalofríos sólo de pensar en esa tela que hace _frisfrisfris_ cuando mueves las piernas y en la cara de chimpancé enfermo que se me pone cuando corro más de cinco minutos.

En fin. A que ha venido todo este largo recorrido sobre mi nueva relación con Rukasoso? Ah, sí, claro! Cómo olvidarme? Si aún me duele la cabeza… Vayamos a ello. Ya he dado suficientes rodeos. Ya he rellenado las páginas del diario con demasiada paja. Asúmelo, Shin. Y explica el día… o más bien EL DÍA. No, más bien, LA NOCHE.

En páginas anteriores te expliqué aquello del proyecto "Jóvenes emprendedores", y que íbamos a dar una fiesta y tal… Pues bien, las chicas y yo estuvimos organizando la fiesta y la verdad es que al final quedó bastante resultona. El bar que tenía pensado, el que está a las afueras del barrio de Sayaka, aceptó nuestra oferta sin problemas. Fijamos la fecha: Iba a ser el sábado 27 de Enero, y nos inventamos que era el día mundial de los animales. Sí, ya, muy original todo. La cosa sería que todo el mundo fuera disfrazado de animal, y mi logrado eslogan clamaba: FIESTA BESTIAL, HAZ EL ANIMAL! Sí, lo sé, me podré dedicar a esto en futuro. La idea gustó mucho en general en el Shohoku, sólo hizo falta decir que Mari era la organizadora para que todo el mundo considerar que iba a ser la fiesta del año… Las voces corrieron incluso antes que mis maravillosos carteles, y gente de otros institutos o incluso de la universidad de Kanagawa ya había confirmado su asistencia.

- Lo vamos a petar chicas! – Dije ayer por la mañana mientras decorábamos el local. Básicamente banderitas con dibujitos de leones, conejitos y demás variedad faunística a quien dedicábamos la fiesta.

- Si… Tuvimos una gran idea – Dijo Mari con su tono cantarín. ¿Tuvimos? Cómo nos gusta usar el plural cuando las cosas salen bien…

El local había quedado resultón y yo casi que no podía esperar a que llegara la noche. ¡Iba a ser mi primera fiesta! (Sí, vale? Creo que ya ha quedado claro que no es que sea super mega social y al fin y al cabo, hace poco que cumplí los 16…).

Total, dediqué horas a prepararme. Desde que decidimos el tema tenía mi disfraz super preparado: Iba a ir de gata. Más que nada porque con comprarme unas orejitas la cosa ya servía. Me maquillé con esmero los ojos con sombra negra, me puse mi sexy-ajustado-vestido negro (Al principio me sentí como un lomo embuchado. Nota para mí: Haz dieta, que te has engordado como un bebé foca, tía). Zapatos de tacón negro, bigotitos negros pintados con _eyeliner _y las orejitas para rematar. Qué mona estaba por dios.

Pero no acababa de estar convencida. Faltaba algo. Vale que no era un concurso de disfraces, pero sentía que ponerme unas simples orejitas y un vestido negro era esforzarse muy poco. Entonces lo ví allí, en la esquina de mi habitación. _Sir Bacon Wallace_. Sir Bacon Wallace era mi conejito de peluche. Aquél que me acompañó en mis noches de insomnio pueril, el que había jugado conmigo y con mis pececitos de colores (lo metía en la pecera jugando con él y barbie Sirenita). El que había defendido a capa y espada de las zarpas antidiógenes de mi madre, que donde yo veo nostalgia y dulces recuerdos ella sólo ve ácaros acumulados y espacio mal aprovechado. Había llegado el momento. De que él se sacrificara por mí. Tal y como yo lo había hecho años antes. Me armé de valor y acerqué mis tijeras a su mullida colida redonda. "Siempre te querré Sir Bacon Wallace" le susurré antes de que las dos cuchillas de la tijera se abrazaran a la colita si piedad.

Luego enganché la bolita de pelo del pobre tullido Bacon Wallace a mi tanga negro, con superglue, e hice un pequeño corte en mi vestido (no te escandalices por mi derrocamiento, era de rebajas). Saqué la bola por la ranura del vestido… Et voilà, ya era una linda gatita con colita de conejo. Cuando salí por la puerta después de haber cogido mi bolso de mano y haberme asegurado de que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba, Miau me hizo un maullido que a mi sonó a gato en celo. Estás estupenda Shina.

No te cuento toda la historia de cómo torturé a mi compañero de batallitas infantiles por nada. No os penséis que soy así de sádica. Que sepas que Sir Bacon Wallace ya tiene su colita de vuelta, con superglue. La cuestión es que la operación "colita linda" me robó los quince minutos necesarios para que pudiera coger el bus que me dejaría en la puerta del garito de la fiesta. Y ahora cómo a ir hasta allí? No podía cruzar Kanagawa con una colita de conejito en mi culo, a esas horas. Sí, podría haber cogido un taxi. Pero a mí ya se me había ocurrido una idea mejor…

(Ding Dong)

- Hola Rukawa!- Otra vez, esa cara, la de la conga y el cerdo ibérico con gorrito de fiesta triangular (si, le añado el gorro porque su mirada tenía más componente de "tu estás como una chota" que antes)- Tu no… no… no tendrías pensado ir a la fiesta de hoy no?...

- No.

- Ah. Y no… ¿no te lo planteas?

- No.

- Y no… no me llevarías? Va,…. Rukawa! Porfi, porfi, porfi! Me lo debes…

- Ah sí?

- Oh! Claro que sí! – Hicé un ademán indignado- ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Tu pelota de los Bakers…

- Lakers

- De lo que sea. La tienes. Y gracias a mi. Y a mi futuro suspenso en gimnasia…

Me miró sin cambiar un ápice de su expresión. Este tío debe querer entrar en la guardia real inglesa. A veces te dan ganas de imitar a una paloma, así moviendo los brazos y cacareando _currucu, currucu_ a ver cómo reacciona.

- Habrás muchas chicas… o chicos, o lo que sea con lo que quieras ligar. Y yo la organizo, te invitaré a un cubata!

Estiré tanto mi sonrisa que casi desplazo mis orejas a la nuca. Tal vez fue mi momento Colgate lo que le hizo replantearse las cosas.

- Bueno. Te llevo. Y así estamos en paz.

- Qué majete eres Ruki! – Ruki? Me dejé llevar por la emoción.

El trayecto en moto se repitió (esta vez con gasolina) y yo y mis orejitas de conejito disfrutábamos del aire frío, mientras me abrazaba a ese torso musculoso… Por dios, contente Shina. Contente.

Llegamos al local en unos diez minutos (que orientación tiene este chico, yo había estado por la mañana y no recordaba el camino) y me bajé de la moto (eso sí, me aseguré que ninguna de sus fans estuviera cerca. Aunque claro, cómo reconocerlas? Tiene tantas…).

- No entras un ratito? De verdad que te puedo invitar a una copa. Las tengo gratis! – Le dije mientras le daba mi casco

- Bueno tengo que ir al lavabo, pero no voy disfrazado… - Ni falta que te hace, cariño

- Ah! No hay problema! – Rebusqué en mi bolso y saqué una orejas de conejito idénticas a las mías.- Iban en packs de dos. Puedes decir que eres un zorro.

Aparcó la moto y entramos en el local. Hacía bien en llegar dos horas tarde, porque no había prácticamente nada de cola… No me quiero imaginar el revuelo que se hubiera armado si todo el Shohoku me hubiera visto llegar con Rukawa. Le dije a la chica de la caja que yo era de las organizadoras y Rukawa y yo entramos. La música palpitante, a un volumen atroador, nos engulló, y hordas de gente bailando, con cubata en mano, empezó a convertir el bar en un laberinto hipnótico. Él tardó menos de un segundo a quitarme las orejitas y devolvérmelas.

- Mueeeermo – Le tarareé mientras volvía a guardármelas en el bolso.

- Nos vemos – Me dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia al lavabo de hombres. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a responderle la despedida que ya no estaba allí.

- Tííííííííaaaa! Has venido con Rukawa?

Me giré hacia atrás, de donde venía la pregunta, para ver a una Mari enfundado en el típico bañador de conejita Playboy. Oh, señorita Suuh, que original! Sólo has coincidido con 500 asistentes más. Pero hay que reconocer que no le podía quedar mejor. El bañador le sentaba como un guante, y ni siquiera podías criticarla diciendo que parecía una fulana porque lo sabía lucir tan bien que no le quedaba vulgar. Cuántos chicos se quedarían sin aliento esa noche… Su pelo lacio y largo, tan brillante y tan pantene, su piel blanca como el marfil y sin ningún tipo de imperfección, y como el bañador resaltaba el color verde de sus ojos… Por dios, a veces me escucho y parezco lesbiana. Pero no, no te malpienses (no es que no pueda ser lesbiana, que eso nunca se sabe y mira, a lo mejor un cambio de perspectiva solucionaría mis problemas amorosos… Es que nunca en la vida me gustaría Mari. Qué asco, puaj, puaj)

- Bueno es que él también iba a venir y cómo veían en moto pues hemos venido juntos… - Le explicaba mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el lavabo. No es que ninguna de las dos quisiéramos ir, pero toda la sabiduría popular sabe que es un lugar de visita obligada. Las ganas llegan después.

- Si que sois amigos, ¿no?

- Bueno… Somos vecinos, no sé. Ahora le he estado dando clases particulares y tal…

- Ah sí? Tú? – Ves cómo es odiosa? Lo ves? Por eso nunca les he contado cómo ha evolucionado mi relación con Rukawa. Todo serían miradas descreídas y algún que otro reproche.

- Sí bueno no sé. Y mira, pues nos llevamos…

- Muy bien, muy bien…

Una vez en el lavabo ella sacó el colorete y yo mi lápiz de ojos. Empecé a repasarme la línea mientras seguíamos hablando.

- Pero a ver, Shina, a ti Rukawa te gusta?

Me quedé mirando a Mari, perpleja y con el lápiz en la mano, mientras centenares de chicas se agolpaban para salir por la puerta y restregaban sus ceñidos disfraces por mi cola en el intento de abrirse paso. Y yo que sé. ¿Me gusta Rukawa? No es como si no me lo hubiera preguntado hasta ese momento. Sí, pero no… Rukawa está muy bueno. Y es súúúúper guapo. Hace que balbucee como si fuera un pez que ha sido olvidado en el mármol de la cocina mientras cambiabas en agua de la pecera. Se me acelera el corazón cada vez que me habla, y ya no te cuento si me llama por mi nombre. Pero no sé. Es estúpido, egocéntrico, tiene el encefalograma de una merluza y sólo parece está interesado en bota la pelotita.

- Ha, Rukawa, gustarme? No… A ver el chico está muy muy bien… Pero osea, es que sin más.

- Ah, genial… Porque verás, quería decirte algo.- Se apoyó sobre la pica del lavamanos y ladeó la cabeza- El otro día nos cruzamos después del entrenamiento de volley – Inciso. Sí, Mari intenta practicar cada deporte habido y por haber. Fin de inciso- Y él, ya sabes, salía de básquet… Bueno la cuestión es que caminamos un rato juntos, hasta la estación, y hablamos y… Me gusta. Un montón. Yo sé ver en él más allá de su cuerpo, sabes? – Oh sí, claro que lo sé, tu siempre ves más en todo que nadie, so zorra- Hasta entonces pensaba como tú, pero ese día… Me di cuenta que Rukawa y yo somos almas gemelas – ¿Almas gemelas? Por el amor de Dios, como puede ser un vómito de unicornio alma gemela de una roca de granito?- Y me alegra que no te guste, porque he visto que yo sí que puedo tener una oportunidad con él, y me daba miedo si te afectaba…

- Si me afectaba… - Yo es que perdóname, pero aún estaba noqueada por el shock de lo que me estaba diciendo Mari.

- Sí, claro. Nuestra amistad por encima de todo Shins!- Sonrisa Colgate

- Claro, Mari… - Me abrazó. Me abrazó como abrazan las focas frías y gordas que te quieren matar. No sé si me entiendes, pero esa es la sensación que tuve.

- Buenos pues… Voy a buscar a Rukawa! A lo mejor mañana me paso a verte… Ya me entiendes, si me despierto cerca de tu casa… Jajajaja – Rió como una puta gallina. Y se fue. No tardé a confundirla entre los centenares de chicas conejito que pululaban por la pista.

Cuando acabé de procesar la conversa con Mari, me di cuenta de que estaba sola en el lavabo y de que había roto el lápiz de ojos. Lo tiré a la basura y salí de allí. Los elevados decibelios de dance comercial que inundaban la sala golpearon mis sentidos. Y sólo vi clara una cosa.

Necesitaba alcohol.

Me abrí paso entre la muchedumbre, acompasados todos al mismo ritmo, y después de caminar durante diez minutos rozando pechos y espaldas de desconocidos, atiné a coger un taburete y sentarme. Después de un buen rato, el camarero me hizo caso, y entre manos con vasos y billetes apareció su aburrida sonrisa preguntándome que qué quería para beber.

- La mariquita salvaje está cargada? – Acorde con la temática, me había encargado de buscar nombres "animalísticos" para los combinados.

- Lleva tres tipos diferentes de alcohol.

- Pues ponme uno que lleve cuatro.

Al cabo de un rato apareció con un "Pulpo&roll" y me lo bebí de un solo trago. Y sólo puedo decir…

Qué santo ascazo, por el amor de Dior! Sentí nauseas al instante. Sino vomité es porque aún iba lo suficientemente sobria como para admitir que eso era demasiado ridículo incluso para mí. Aguante como una valiente el ardor de mi garganta, como si 50 guindillas de las más picantes estuvieran bailando kan-kan en mi esófago.

- Quieres otro? – Me preguntó el camarero, algo sorprendido de la velocidad con que me había ventilado el primero.

- Esta vez con que lleve un tipo me vale – le susurré con voz ronca

Me trajo un "Sex on the fish" (Qué pasa, tenían hasta 50 cócteles, normal que se me agotara la imaginación) y a partir de ahí empezó o todo. O decayó, más bien. Empecé a experimentar todos los estados de una borrachera como dios manda. Uno por uno. Y todos a la vez.

**#1# La exaltación superlativa de la amistad**

- Shayaaaa – Me abalancé sobre mi amiga, que llegaba a la barra de la mano de un chico de aspecto un poco macarrila

- Ssshhhinsshshh! Pedo como eshta mi amighishimaaa – Verás que ella tampoco iba muy fina – Lo eshtamosh petandooo! Hash vidto cuanta genteeeee?

- Shiiiii! – Bajé del taburete, pero no atiné a poner bien el pie y me caí al suelo

- Shinaaaaa

- Shayaaaaaa. Eshtoy en el shuelooo tiaaa! – Saya empezó a descojonarse. Tan divertido le debió parecer, que ella también acabó tirándose al suelo mientras se reía.

- Eshtamossh en shuelo lash dosshh! Jajajajajaja

-Parecemosh dosh aldóndigashhh

- Ya vesh tiaaaa

- Mari esssh una zorraaaa!

- Claro que shiiiiI! - Me acompañó Sayaka en mis críticas. Por mi bien, espero que no se acuerde de lo que dije. Podría suponer una crisis grupal en que la única afectada, evidentemente, sería yo...- Mari esh una zorra pero de cuidado... Pero shabesh queee Shina? Tu shi que eresh buena amiga!

- Ño Shaya! Tu eres buena amiga! Ereshh mi mejor amigaaaaa! Deshde el pardulario! O antesssh inclusho!

Nos abrazamos, aún en el suelo, y estuvimos allí un rato recordando los grandes episodios de nuestra amistad.

- Y cuandoo yo le robé el gato a la shenyora Matsuda... Y la señora mi gato! Mi gato! Eda como mi hijo... JAJAJAJAJA!

- Y luego metimosh el gato en la lavadora...

- Aun recuerdoo zhu caraa... Con los bigotesh mojadosh i el flequillo...

- Tía matamosh a Bola de nieve

- Yo sholo le quería lavaaar! Eda taaaan blanquito y gordiito...

Estuvimos a punto de pasar a la fase d ella tristeza infinita y las lágrimas incontenibles, pero sonó una canción que nos encanta y nos levantamos corriendo para ir a bailar, dejando a Bola de Nieve de la señora Matsuda en el rincón de los temas tabú que no volveríamos a tocar si no queríamos revivir traumas infantiles.

**#2# Que el ritmo no pare**

Sayaka y yo nos fuimos al medio de la pista y empezamos a bailar aquella canción como si nos fuera la vida en ello. El alcohol me había hecho olvidar que mi vestido era una talla y media más pequeña de lo que debiera. En los mundos etílicos de Shina no había ropa demasiado ceñida ni chicas demasiado borrachas, sólo noches demasiado cortas que se tenían que aprovechar.

Eso pensaba entonces. No tardaría en pasar a la siguiente fase.

**#3# La tristeza infinita y las lágrimas incontenibles**

Ahí estábamos Saya y yo (no sé dónde había ido a parar su ligue), saltando y levantando las manos, ella en su traje de mariposa (lo del conejito de Playboy se quedaba corto para el ánimo exhibicionista de Sayaka. Ella optó por un bikini y unas alas), yo en el mío de gatita. Y uno de mis ajetreos de cabeza, me fijé que junto a la columna que había cerca del lavabo estaba la inconfundible melena de Mari, lacia y negra como el ébano. Unas manos estaban enredadas en ese lustroso pelo. Tardé en darme cuenta, pero Mari se estaba comiendo la boca con un tío. Un chico muy alto, muy pálido, con el pelo muy negro y muy alborotado. Quise morir.

Mari. Y Rukawa. Besándose apasionadamente. Cuánto le había costado? Dos horas? Yo que me había creído especial por tener una conversa con él más allá del hola/que tal. Yo que me había hecho ilusiones porque habíamos cenado juntos un par de noches. Yo que pensaba que éramos casi amigos por tener nuestro intercambio de clases afianzado. Yo que me consolaba diciéndome que a Rukawa no le interesaba ninguna chica, cómo le iba a interesar Shina, su penosa vecina, una tía cualquiera que no es tan guapa ni tan lista ni tan todo como Mari. Quién sinó, iba a poder conquistarle? Rukawa no iba a ser la excepción que rompiera la regla, también tenía que irle detrás como un corderito atontado.

La música seguía machacando mis pulsaciones y el mundo seguía girando a mi alrededor. Aunque el mío se hubiese parado en seco.

- Perwoo porque parashhh Shinaa! Shi viene el subidón...

Y en busca del subidón paré atención a la canción que sonaba. Que letra más oportuna. Que ironías más jodidas tiene la vida.

_I'am in the corner_

_Watching you kiss her (uoo uooo)_

_I'm right over here_

_Why can't you see me (oo ooo)_

_I'm giving it my all_

_But I'm not the one you're taking home (uuuu uuuu)_

_But I keep dancing on my own_

Me sentía tan identificada. Las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos ardían más que mi primer sorbo de alcohol. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Dicen que con alcohol se olvida.

- Harryyy! - La verdad es que no sé como se llama el camarero del bar, pero Harry como que le pitaba muy bien. Aunque fuera super nipón, midiera un metro sesenta y tuviera los ojos rasgados- Ponme dossh cachorritosh calientesh. Agitadossh. Y revueltosh!

- Vaya, vaya... Per si tenemos aquí a Shina la gatita! Y nunca mejor dicho!- Me giré a mi derecha y vi a un chico sentado en el tabureto de al lado. Me costo ubicar aquella cara en el mar de confusión que era mi mente en aquellos instantes, pero al cabo de un rato caí en cuenta de quien era. Nunca podría olvidar su cara, por culpa de aquel tal Mitsui se había liado todo aquella fatídica tarde de la camiseta y las animadoras terroristas.

- Puesh shi! Hoy no te voy a pegar porque me llamesh gatita porque lo shoy. Por shhierto, hablando de zorrash, sabesh que Mari esh una

- Mari? Que Mari, Suuh

- Exshacto pequeño malandrin.

- Déjame que te invite a una copa...

- Oh, Albriciash – Sí, he descubierto que cuando bebo me da por decir palabras rarass- no! Deja que te invite yo, que lash tengo gratish

Y le pasé uno de mis cachorritos calientes (creo que lleva vodka) al tiempo que empezaba a entrar en la cuarta etapa de mi borrachera.

**#4# Todo el mundo puede ser tu psicólogo**

- Y porqué es una zorra tu amiguita?

- Porwque shi. Tu te creesh que llevo como... dosh shemanas shiendo amiga de... Un chico – Creo que no le dije el nombre. Más me vale. Oh por dios, espero no habérselo dicho. Para evitar arrepentimientos extremos y ganas de llorar, en este diario reproduciremos la escena como si lo hubiera dejado todo en "un chico". Rezo porque así sea.- Bueno amiga lo que she dice amiga... Pero mash o menosh. El tio esh mash shosho que una merluza sheca. Pero yo penshaba que conmigo no tanto. Pero luego llega Mari y me dice que ella va a por él, ella que shi que tiene poshibilidadesh, no como yo claro, que shoy fea y eshtoy gorda y maté a Boda de nieve... Y ahora eshtan alli metiendoshe mano

- Vamos, vamos, Suzakaishi. Sabes que te digo? Que si Mari y ese tío estan juntos, pasa de ello! Eres muy guapa y estas muy buena. Créeme que te lo digo yo. Y yo de tías buenas entiendo.

- Pwero esho lo dicesh parwa consholarme. Pero duego mida, toroshh con Mari. Sabesh que soy virgen? Shi, shi, más que el aceite de oliva eshhtra, mash que un dishhco de eshos de gravar enshima...

Mitsui me miraba embobado mientras yo se soltaba mi perorata. Joder, joder. Ahora todo el colegio me conocerá como "Shina la Virgen"

- Y eshtoy harta! Porque quedamosh con lash deidaresh y Sayaka que shi a ella le gushta hasherlo con tíos mayores, que Mari que shi es muy romandico... Y yo, la mayor echsperienshia secshual que he tenidoha shido cashtrar al pobre Shir Bacon Wallace!

- Sir Bacon que...?

- Deshvirgame Hishashiii... Quiero que lo hagash tú. Aquí y ahora. Dueno,mejor en tu casha, que shi no hay cama de por medio esh muy cutre. Vámonoshh

Ves?Ves?Ves? Ves como si ahora mismo cayera un rayo y me electrocutara de cabeza a pies sería lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida? Lo peor de estar escribiendo mis andanzas de anoche es que poco a poco me van apareciendo los flashcbacks mentales como estos. Y poco a poco, me voy hundiendo cada vez más en mi pozo de miseria y desolación resacosa.

- Joder Shina... Joder, joder... No me puedes poner más... Pero estás borracha y no creo que sea... - Acabé de apurar mi ya cuarto combinado de la noche (un Vaca Sunrise) y me puse de pie.

- Albríciassh Hishaaashii. Ven aquí y demueshtrame que eresh un hombre.

Mitsui empezó a acercarse a mí. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y entrecerró los ojos mientras se me acercaba. Oh dios Mío, oh dios Mío, Oh-dios-Mío! Qué debía hacer? No había besado a nadie antes. En la boca, y así con lengua, se entiende. Pero Shina-la-virgen-borracha no parecía tener tiempo para plantearse dilemas existenciales, puesto que los primeros acordes de una de mis canciones preferidas empezaron a sonar. Y no pude evitar convertirme en

**#5# La Striper que vive en mí**

- Esh I loofff Rock and Roll! Shiiii!

Mitsui abrió los ojos de repente y, antes de que fuera consciente de que su futuro ligue había cambiado de opinión yo ya...

Uf, esperad. Es que esto cuesta escribirlo.

Yo ya...

Veréis. La vergüenza que me embarga es demasiado enorme. En fin, allá vamos. Revuélcate en tu miseria, Shina.

Yo ya me había subido a la barra y había cogido un micrófono que había por allí conectado al lado del alta voz.

- Prrrofando... un dosh, un dosh! Seeeh. Seeeh.

Prácticamente toda la pista se giró hacia la barra. Pero a Shina bebida las multitudes le daban igual. Las multitudes le gustaban. La multitud estaba esperando su actuación.

- Buennasshh Nochesh Kanagawa!

Un alocado vitoreo sacudió la pista. Aplausos, brazos levantados, grititos animados. Y yo me crecí.

- Quereeeish rockanrolleaaaar?

- Siiiiiiiiiii – el asentimiento fue unánime

- Quereisssh rocanrolleaaaar?

- Siiiiiiiiiiii

- Puessssh vamossh a rockanroll como shea!

- Wuuuuuuuuuu!

Me sentía una estrella del rock. Ellos me recibían como tal. La canción había llegado a su estribillo. Y yo canté mis necesidades en aquel instante.

Y canto!

Quierooooo mash alcohoool!

Ashi que ponme otro chupitooo c'mon beeeeibi,

Quiero mash acohooooool,

Yo quieroo bwebwr cubatash hashta vomitar!

Quiero maaash alcohol!

Vodka con limón...

Que combinación... ieee, ieeee

Me voy a emborrachaaar!

Que lash penash qwiero olvidaaar-aaar-aaar...

Vamos todos! - Y todos me siguieron

Quiero mash alcohol!

Asi que alla va otro guishquito, c'mon, beibiiiiii

Quiero mash acohooool

Hashta que a cualquiera me quiera tirar...

Yeaaaah!

La canción acabó, la que le siguió fue difícil de escuchar, ahogada entre tantos aplausos y gritos. Había causado sensación. La gente me quería. Y querían más. Yo lo sabía y por eso sabía que aún podía dar más de Shina para que todos siguieran aplaudiendo. Me di la vuelta. Me cogí el bajo del vestido. Empecé a subirlo.

Y así fue como todo el mundo vio mi tanga con borla de conejito.

Sí. Sí. Quieres que acabe aquí?

¿Ah, que piensas que no puedo caer más bajo? Siéntate ombre, siéntate. Que aún nos queda un ratito.

Entre aplausos y un aluvión de alabanzas salí, tambaleándome, del bar, porque después del bailecito que me había marcado (esto no te lo he contado porque es que ni sé cómo describirlo, pero tu imagínate que la canción está muy salpicada de movimientos de cadera y pelo agitándose de un lado a otro) necesitaba tomar el aire. Cuando franqueé el último grupo de gente que me separaba de la salida y abrí la puerta la brisa de la madrugada me relajó un poco y casi que me hizo recobrar algo de sobriedad. Pero yo no iba a permitir eso. Ni mi Cacatúa Colada tampoco. Dejé el cubata en el suelo y saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolso.

La verdad es que mi borroso recuerdo de esa escena es bonito. Las primeras puntadas de sol empezaban a acabar con aquella noche, y la calle desierta era sólo para mí y el humo de mi piti. Claro que Gina-bebo-todo-lo-que-encuentro ignoró la gente vomitando y rodando por el suelo y otras lindezas fruto de nuestra súper fiesta.

- Shina? Eres tú? – Mi mirada enfocó a la voz masculina que me hablaba y esta vez no tardé un solo segundo en reconocerle.

- Kaoru! Cuánto diempo… - Era Kaoru. Kaoru Suuh. Sí, el hermano de Mari. Como unos genes tan iguales podían desembocar en dos personas tan diferentes… Kaoru se quedó para él todo el encanto que Mari finge que tiene pero que en realidad no. Haría casi dos años que no le veía. Dos años en los que había ganado más kilos de guapura. Pensaba que no era posible, pero sí.

- Dios míos, estas irreconocible… Si cuando pensaba en ti veía a una criaja de 12 años con gafas y pelo revuelto – Hola gracias, pues sigo siendo miope y teniendo el pelo encrespado.- Y fíjate…

- Hash venido a la fieshtaa - Algún día seré periodista. Sólo yo se formular ese tipo de preguntas que permeten conocer una realidad encubierta.

- Si, pero he salido a tomar el aire… Oye, tienes un cigarro

- Oh, por shupueshto, para tu tengo seguro- Le tendí uno y le pasé el mechero. Se sentó a mi lado, en la acera.

- Cómo te va todo, Shins?

- Puesh mira… - Tu hermana es una zorra, mi vida es una mierda y todo el santo Shohoku me ha visto el culo.- Tirando, ya shabesh… Con exshamenesh y eshash coshasssh… Tu que dal? Eshtassh en la uni ño?

- Sí… Biotecnología, qué te parece? – Ai, que listo es este hombre…

Seguimos hablando más rato, pero como no recuerdo los detalles exactos de la conversa (suficiente que me acuerde de con quien hablaba), pues me limitaré a decirte que nuestras palabras estuvieron regadas por varios cubatas y cigarrillos más. Mientras yo le explicaba que acababa de bailar sobre la barra delante de toda la fiesta, me llevé las manos a los brazos para infundirme algo de calor, ya que empezaba a refrescar.

- Tengo por ahí el coche, Shina. Vamos, que así hablamos más cómodos y calentitos.

Llegamos a su BMW plateado y abrió la puerta trasera. Me dejó pasar y él entro después, sentándose a mi lado.

- Shina… Eres preciosa. – Oh-dios-mío! Que bajaran todos los dioses del Olímpo para ver aquello. El hombre de mis sueños húmedos adolescentes me estaba diciendo que era preciosa mientras me acariciaba un mechón de flequillo. Mientras me lamía el lóbulo de la oreja y mientras sus manos bajaban de mis hombros a mi cintura.

Me lo dijo justo antes de besarme.

Ooooooh dios mío sólo escribir esto no sé si morirme de la ilusión, o de la vergüenza, o de qué. Sólo pienso en morirme porque ya no puede haber más allá de esto. Más allá de sus labios encajados con los míos, complementándose a la perfección…

Vale, no, un momento. No vamos a hacer esto más bonito de lo que fue. A ti, querido diario, te puedo contar todos los detalles, por escabrosos que fueran.

Veamos, yo esto del besar no sé muy bien cómo va del todo. Digamos que yo tenía una lengua ajena merodeando por los rincones de mi boca y unos labios oprimiéndomela. Me faltaba la respiración, pero no en el sentido romántico y pasional de oh-mira-me-falta-la-respiración-de-lo-enamorada-que-estoy si no una falta de respiración real y agónica. La sensación así a lo sumo era como una gran babosa deslizándose por mis labios. Y, déjame apuntar, querido diario, que esa babosa había comido pizza de cabrales y cebolla y no se había lavado los dientes. No sabía qué hacer con mi lengua. La movía, sí, pero a mí eso no me reportaba ningún tipo de placer. Sé que probablemente la culpa fuera mía, de mi inexperiencia y mi colosal borrachera, pero aquel primer beso, mi primer beso, estaba siendo tan catastrófico que preferí mirar por la ventana mientras el hermanito Suuh no dejaba de jadear mi nombre y babearme.

Entonces les vi. Mari y Rukawa salían por la puerta de la discoteca, cogiditos de la mano. Ojalá me vieran. Ojalá me viera dándome el lote con su hermano, con un tío bueno y mayor, que besaba mal pero que me estaba besando a mí, porque cualquiera querría besarme y porque soy preciosa. Atraje a Kaoru más a mí, cogiendo su nuca con mis manos y me entregué a aquel juego de lenguas despistadas y labios entreabiertos. Volví a abrir los ojos para ver si Mari y Rukawa nos estaba mirando con desconcierto y estupor. No nos miraban, pero estaban más cerca. Y entonces lo ví.

Que Rukawa no era Rukawa. Osea el chico se le parecía mogollón, era algo así como un doble de Rukawa, porque hasta llevaban la misma camiseta blanca, pero que tenía unas facciones diferentes. Oh dios míos. Era Sendoh.

- Mirwa Kaoru, me dengo que ir.

- Pero que dices Shins? Si nos lo estamos pasando de puta madre…

- ¿Perdona? Tú te lo eshtash pashando de puta madre. Yo sholo veo baboshas.

Y sin decir más me precipité fuera del coche. Aún no sé ni cómo abrí o cerré la puerta, ni en qué dirección me fui. Pero llegué a la puerta de la discoteca y casi me chocó con unn chico que estaba en la puerta.

Rukawa.

**#6# El arrepentimiento**

- Rukawa. Lo shientoo. Lo shientooo. Qué hashes aquí aún. Yo pensaba que eshtabash con Mari… Oh Rukawa, te quierooooooow!

Y lo último que recuerdo son sus deportivas. Les vomité encima.

Esta será mi última despedida. Segura. La soga ya está preparada.

Ridículamente tuya,

Shina.

**Notas de una avergonzada autora que ya no sabe ni que decir:**

**Así que tal vez mejor que no os diga nada. Más allá de que mil perdones por estos tres años de ausencia…Qué decir? Ayer me releía la nota de autora que dejé la última vez y me disculpaba por no haber actualizado en un año y medio… Pues bien, desde entonces, han pasado 4. Sí, sí, es escribirlo/decirlo y me avergüenzo de mí misma… Pero más a menos todo ha vuelto a ser lo que dije en la última nota. El tiempo, los días pasan y ni te enteras. Y de golpe, echas la vista atrás y ves que han pasado 2 años y que ya no conectas con la historia, ya no eres capaz de hacer seguir al personaje por la línea que habías planteado y te has olvidado de la mitad de capítulos que querías incluir por tu maldita manía de no anotar las cosas cuando se te ocurren. Hace tiempo que quiero seguir la historia. Años. De hecho, nunca he querido abandonarla. Este fic lo voy a acabar aunque pasen diez años más (esperemos que no xD) y aunque nadie esté ahí para leerlo. Ayer me eché la manta a la cabeza y me dije que de nada valía lamentarse de haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo que tenía que hacer era ponerme delante del Word, de la pantalla en blanco, y no levantarme de la silla hasta haber acabado un capítulo. Dicho y hecho. No sé que pensaréis, no se si lo leeréis, si os seguiréis riendo igual… Yo por mi parte tengo que decir que me ha encantado escribirlo. Y eso que retomar la historia ha sido muy traumático… 4 años en facultad de periodismo (sí, ser una parada más en España también ha contribuido un poco a que retome la historia xD) han perjudicado más mi escritura que no mejorarla. Desde aquel último capítulo de esta história casi que no he vuelto a escribir nada más así en plan ficción, ni lo he hecho por voluntad propia y no por obligación. Cuando me he dado cuenta de que he llegado el final y habían pasado cinco horas sin que me haya enterado me he vuelto a reencontrar con mi pasión por escribir.**

**Mi intención era acabar la historia del tirón y publicarlo todo de golpe, porque no os merecéis esperar más. Pero al final he pensado que es mejor subir este capítulo para ver cómo van los tiros. Por os pido encarecidamente que cualquier tipo de sugerencia que tengáis me la digáis sin contemplaciones, a ver si debo volver a replantear al personaje o qué tal va. **

**Mil GRACIAS por todos esos maravillosos reviews que me dejáis y que han hecho que la historia siga adelante. A partir de ahora los voy a contestar todos por MP. De verdad que tengo la intención de actualizar con frecuencia… Me gustaría poder decir que subiré un capítulo cada semana/dos semanas. Espero hacerlo.**

**Muchas gracias, de verdad. Es que no conozco otra forma de expresarlo, sino lo haría xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado… Y si no pues no dudéis en decirme que es lo que os decepcionado/no acabado de convencer/horrorizado… **

**Os quiero un montón!**


	13. XIII

**13. La vida sigue**

21:23, Sábado 3 de Febrero, hoy pruebo a sentarme sobre la mesa porque tengo para rato y si no cojo dolor de espalda

Querida libreta que tengo que usar hasta que no sea mayor de edad y me dejen tomar antidepresivos:

Y sí, la vida sigue. Con la resaca anclada en tu sistema digestivo, y con la vergüenza pesando sobre tus espaldas, pero el mundo no deja de girar, ni la gente de hablar de tu baile/streaptease sobre una barra, ni tus profesores de poner exámenes y trabajos enciclopédicos así que sí, aparqué mis intenciones suicidas para poder aprobar el trimestre con nota y aquí estoy, unas tres semanas después de "la noche que no fue mi noche y que me hizo ver que beber es malo y que nunca jamás volveré a salir". Mortalmente confundida y atolondrada.

Pero como siempre, tengo que hacer un flashback para que lo entiendas todo.

Creo que la última vez que hablamos, mi última palabra fue "vómito", o "zapatos de Rukawa" o algo por el estilo. No importa el término con el que lo ejemplifique, ya ha quedado bastante claro que mi patetismo puede ir más allá. ¿Podría caer aún más bajo?

Oh, ¿pero es que aún me subestimas? Por supuesto que sí.

Mi duro despertar empezó con la sensación de una garganta rasposa y una cabeza que se sentía como si fuese la batería de un concierto de heavy metal. Estaba completamente sudada pero, a la vez, me moría de frío. Rebusqué mi nórdico, pero no lo encontré. Se habría caído. Me encogí sobre mi cama y la noté áspera y rasposa. Vale, me había caído yo. Finalmente me aventuré a abrir los ojos, más valía volver a dormir cómoda y calentita después de una agradable ducha que seguir revolcándome por el suelo, en mi ropa sudada, impregnada de tabaco. Cuando me incorporé me golpeó un malestar terrible. No sabía decir qué me dolía más ni en qué postura me mareaba menos. Y, a pesar de no llevar mis gafas y tener mi visión entelada por 6 dioptrías de miopía, supe que aquello no era mi habitación. Ni siquiera era mi casa.

-¿ Pero dónde estoy? – Me levanté de golpe pero me mareé tanto que me caí. Por suerte fue sobre un sofá.

Piensa que en aquel instante yo no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mis recuerdos se habían ahogado con el primer cubata, y sólo recordaba una pista llena de gente y un amanecer borroso. Nada más. Ni a nadie más. ¿Dónde podría haber acabado la noche?

- En casa de unos narcotraficantes con los que hiciste negocios ayer por la noche.

Me giré conmocionada y vi como una figura borrosa venía hacia mí. Era Rukawa. Que gracioso el muchacho, menudo susto.

- ¿Rukawa?

¡Un momento! Qué hacía yo en casa de Rukawa? Habríamos… O no, me acordaría.

Y entonces, el primer flashback mental entró en escena:

- Bueno pues… Voy a buscar a Rukawa! A lo mejor mañana me paso a verte… Ya me entiendes, si me despierto cerca de tu casa… Jajajaja

Era una voz tan repelentemente aguda y algo estridente. Era Mari. Y Rukawa. ¿Mari y Rukawa? Otro recuerdo me sacudió; una melena negra, lacia, y unas manos pálidas enredadas en ella, Rukawa cogiendo a Mari por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente. Como me encantaría que me besase a mí. Pero la estaba besando a ella. Algo se rompió en mi interior mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa de buenos días.

- Rukawa yo… ¿Qué hago aquí?... Lo siento, seguro que te he causado alguna molestia. Perdona por… sea lo que sea.

- ¿Por emborracharte como una cuba y vomitarme encima? Sí, claro. – Le miré anonada. Vale, ya me podía imaginar que los tiros habían ido por un derrotero patético y lamentable, pero no hacía falta que me lo echara así en cara, cuando yo aún estaba vulnerable, resacosa y, probablemente, algo borracha.

- Bueno… No recuerdo nada. Lo siento, de verdad.

- No pasa nada – Me dijo esto como si me hubiese dicho la hora. Ningún sentimiento ni ninguna expresión. ¿Porqué estaba tan rencoroso? ¿Tal vez le había aguado la noche con Mari? ¿Habría sido capaz de interponerme? ¿Decirle a Mari que era una zorra? Oh por dios, mil teorías se pasaron por mi mente en aquellos instantes. Simulé mil recreaciones en las que yo apartaba a Rukawa de Mari y le confesaba mi amor eterno. Joder, esperaba realmente que la cosa no hubiese ido así… Más me valía.

- Toma – Miré a Rukawa, que me estaba ofreciendo un zumo de naranja. Qué majo. ¿Se puede ser más majo? ¿Y más guapo? ¿Y más sexy?

- Gra…gracias – dije balbuciendo un poco. Me moría de ganas por preguntarle si sabía qué había pasado ayer, pero claro, cualquier se arriesgaba… Tal vez fuese mejor enterarse por rumores en el Shohoku o confiar en que la Madre Naturaleza me devolviera mis recuerdos cuando fuera lo suficientemente madura y responsable como para asumirlos. El zumo estaba súper bueno, se notaba que estaba recién exprimido. Y empecé a pensar en la de tiempo que hacía que no me tomaba un zumo natural, porque antes me los solía hacer mi madre, pero como ahora ya nadie se levantaba antes que yo y yo siempre iba tarde, nunca me los hacía. Y Rukawa, que después de vomitarle tuvo la amabilidad de llevarme a su casa y prepararme un zumo por la mañana. Peor aquello era puntual y la única destinataria de los zumos de Rukawa a partir de ahora sería Mari. Me entraron ganas de llorar. Y todo por un puto zumo. – Prrrrfff, no beberé más en mi vida.

- ¿No? – Rukawa me miraba escéptico, levantando una ceja.- Con lo bien que te lo pasaste…

- Prrfff, mira, no me digas nada. Prefiero no saberlo. Mi cerebro es inteligente y ha bloqueado los recuerdos, porque seguro que son odiosos.

- Tú misma.- Este hombre, es como el zumo, al cabo de un rato se le van las vitaminas. Veníamos de que fuese amable y comprensivo y ahora ya volvía otra vez a sus frases secas y a sus miradas frías.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué lo dices con ese rintintín?

- Nada. Tú misma. No siempre habrá ahí alguien para recogerte y evitar que hagas tonterías.

- ¿Perdona? Muchas gracias por todo, Rukawa, de verdad. Ya te lo he agradecido antes, pero tampoco es para ponerse así. No tenías la obligación de recogerme y aguantarme, me sé cuida perfectamente sola. – Reconozco que me empecé a poner un poco borde, pero es que estaba muy tensa. Rukawa se había referido a tener que llevarme a casa como si fuera un absoluto coñazo. Como si tuviera cosas mejores que hacer. Como haberse liado con Mari, y habérsela traído a casa mientras yo volvía demacrada en el primer autobús. Sentí que me trataba como si fuese un estorbo a quien su moral no había podido evitar recoger.

- Oh, claro, venga. Si ya te ibas a tirar a todo lo que se te ponía por delante. Si no llega a ser por mí hubiese acabado en un descampado o allí en medio…

No le dejé acabar. No podía soportarlo. ¿De qué iba ese tío? Justo cuando crees que un poltergeist lo ha poseído y se ha vuelto majo y amable va y empieza a tratarme como si fuese una cualquiera. Sin conocerme. Sin saber porqué hacía las cosas. Por quién las hacía.

- Mira, Rukawa, estás mucho mejor callado. Al menos no pareces un gilipollas. Gracias por todo, pero no creo que tenga que aguantar que me juzgues cuando no tienes ni puta de quién soy.

Él iba a replicarme, pero algo en mi expresión le advirtió que era mejor no hacerlo. Me encaminé hacia la puerta y me dispuse a abrirla para irme como si estuviera súper indignada (que lo estaba). Estaba cerrada con llave. Por suerte Rukawa lo vio antes de que yo tuviera que decírselo, y menos mal, porque estaba llorando. Intenté esconder mi cara entre mi pelo y espero de todo corazón que no me viese. Porque el panorama ya no podía ser más desalentador.

Y así, querido diario, es como amaneció la peor mañana de mi vida. Sobre todo cuando empecé a recordar. Y a asociar cosas. Sin duda Rukawa me había visto con Kaoru. Seguro que pensaba que era una guarra que se iba con el primero que se le ponía delante. No es que me importase, si Rukawa pensaba aquello, allá él, yo conocía bien mis motivos y mis razones y oye,… ¿porqué no podía irme con el primero que pasase? Estaba soltera, y borracha, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie. Y mucho menos a él.

Y así fue como los incipientes cimientos de nuestra relación desaparecieron por completo, no más trayectos juntos de casa al colegio, ni más clases particulares, ni más partidos de la NBA en mi casa…

Nada.

Como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

Vale, no es que tuviéramos aquello una historia de años y mil aventuras vividas juntos, pero oye, eran aquellos pequeños detalles. Pensarás que estoy loca y que me estoy inventando una relación que ni siquiera ha existido… Y probablemente sea asi.

Pero en fin. La vida siguió, el segundo trimestre empezó, poco a poco fui dejando de ser el tema de conversa, Mari y Sendoh empezaron su relación oficial,…

Y yo no podía evitar echarle de menos. Las cosas estúpidas y absurdas, el encontrármelo en el ascensor cuando venía de entrenar y yo de compras, las noches que vino a mi casa sólo para ver el básquet, encontrarlo poniendo comida a Miau porque sabía que yo era un absoluto desastre y nunca me acordaba…

Me he pasado tres semanas comiendo helado. Como si estuviese superando una ruptura. ¿Una ruptura de qué? Si ni siquiera era amistad… Tras mucho reflexionar y meditar, estos días llegué a la conclusión de que no podía seguir así. Lo mío con Rukawa había sido una ilusión óptica, una relación convencional de la que él sacaba un enorme provecho: cable y pizza gratis, pelotas secuestradas, clases de repaso.

Así que todo tenía que cambiar. Yo iba a ir a por todas. Y todo gracias al trabajo colectivo de historia.

Te habrás percatado ya de que en el Shohoku les gusta mucha hacer milongas así grupales para conseguir objetivos que van más allá de lo académico. Cada año hay un trabajo de historia que se debe hacer por parejas, y estas las organizan los diversos profesores entre todos los alumnos de un mismo curso, por aquello de evitar que siempre te emparejes con la misma gente y que aprendas a trabajar con gente con la que no te sueles llevar. Los resultados ya se habían publicado y yo estaba de suerte, me había tocado con Yoishiro Akamoto, un chico de 2-4 bastante resultón. Jugaba en el equipo de fútbol y era muy atractivo. Y definitivamente mucho más simpático que Rukawa. Entiendo que no es difícil y que mi tortuga "Lechuga" (sí tuve una tortuga. No, el hecho de que cayera del balcón hacia abajo fue algo completamente fortuito y accidental que no estuvo en absoluto relacionado con el hecho de que estuviera jugando con Lechuga a los Power Rangers)era más afectiva que él, pero nunca está de más valorar ese factor.

Así que el jueves pasado miré de subirme la falda un poco más, me levanté media hora antes para plancharme el pelo y maquillarme – pero en plan natural, que no se notase que iba en misión de caza mayor – y me armé de valor y confianza para acercarme a Yoishiro y proponerle una cita. Académica, per cita a fin de cuentas.

Le encontré saliendo de su clase a la hora de comer y por suerte estaba solo. La verdad es que también podría haber hecho él el paso, vaya ganas de hacer pasar un mal rato a la pobre Shina, pero al final la ocasión era óptima.

- Akamoto! – Él se giró buscando a quien le había llamado, y cuando me vio me sonrió. Y qué sonrisa. Aquel chico iba a ser un novio perfecto. Y no tenía un sanguinario club de fans, otro elemento que suma Shini-puntos.

- Ei, Suzakaishi, te he estado buscando estos días. ¿Dónde te escondes? –Otra sonrisa. Oh, por dios, que susceptible soy a los encantos masculinos.

- Bueno, yo… nada, he estado por aquí pero… no habremos coincidido. – Intenté sonreír igual de arrebatadoramente que él, pero creo que todo se quedó en un intento y una mueca similar a la que haría una mula cuando rebuzna – Pues… Ahora que nos hemos encontrado jajajaja – No puedo controlar mi risa estúpida cuando hay un chico cerca – Qué te parece si quedamos un día para empezar a mirarnos el trabajo?

- Sí, genial! Te iría bien el sábado? Quieres que quedemos en la Biblioteca?

- Sí, el sábado perfecto! Si quieres vamos a mi casa… lo digo por estar más tranquilos y porque tengo bastantes libros y tal.

- Ah… no molestaremos a tus padres?

- Vivo sola. Pero si prefieres ir a la biblioteca, yo…

- No, no, qué va. Pues dame la dirección y estoy allí a las 10. Va bien?

- Va fantástico –Y desplegué una sonrisa tan amplia que seguro que me hizo quedar como una estúpida, pero no podía evitarlo. Era tan majo, y tan simpático, y hablar con él era tan fácil… - Pues te apunto la dirección – Saqué un boli, y rebusqué entre mis libros – Um… Tienes papel? No encuentro…

- Es igual, apúntalo aquí – Dijo mientras se arremangaba la camisa y me enseñaba su muñeca. Que antebrazo más fibrado. Qué poco autocontrol tengo…

Le cogí de la muñeca y le empecé a apuntar mis datos. No podía sentirme mejor, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca…

Y pasó Rukawa, justamente en ese instante por el pasillo. Chasquis, ya tenía que venir a aguar la fiesta. A pesar de que esos días intentaba alejarme de todo lo que le implicara, ni pude evitar echarle un ojo a su nombre en la lista de las parejas. Iba con una chica. Tal vez estaba planeando lo mismo que yo. Zorro insensible.

- Bueno, Akamoto…

- Llámame Yoishiro, Shina – Otra sonrisa. Otro flechazo fugaz.

- Pues nos vemos el sábado, Yoishiro.

- No veo el momento de que llegue. – Me guiñó el ojo y se fue, con la mochila al hombro, sin deshacer su sonrisa.

Yo tampoco lo veía, que los días de la semana se fueran deslizando hasta que llegara el Sábado, hasta que llegara él, se me iban a hacer eternos. Estaba luchando contra todas la Shinas ilusas que viven en mí, porque hay que decir que Akamoto tenía fama de ser amable y encantador las 24 horas de día y con cualquier tipo de persona con la que se cruzara. Si Darth Vader llamara al timbre de su casa, le preguntaría amablemente que querría tomar. Pero aún mi razón se iba hundiendo poco a poco en las entrañas de mi imaginación, que ya planeaba una relación tórrida y romántica a partes iguales, una boda en una playa virgen de Hawai y un rebaño de retoños monos y tan encantadores como su futuro progenitor. Sí, todo iba a empezar ese sábado. Al principio nos daría cierta vergüenza y yo le sonreiría tímida desde el linde de la puerta, el rompería el hielo con un piropo moderado y, después de muchas horas de estudio, me diría si quería ir a tomar algo para relajarnos. Y el resto sería historia. Sería amor. Sería una familia feliz y una vía de escapa del patetismo que había impregnado mi vida hasta ahora.

Verás que si estoy explicando mis ensoñaciones despiertas con tanto detalle es para que puedas ver cuán equivocada llegaría a estar.

Los días se pasaron más rápidos de lo que esperaba y sin ningún tipo de cruce o roce con Rukawa. Ni en los pasillos del instituto, ni en el rellano de nuestros pisos, ni en el ascensor ni detrás de helecho. Ese caminar indiferente y esa mirada que nunca más se dignaría a posarse en mi fue lo último de él que vi. Y me hice la idea de que era mejor no verlo más. ¿Porqué si había chicos tan majos y solícitos como Yoishiro me iba a interesar un tío sin ningún tipo de emoción ni empatía por el resto de la humanidad?

El día llegó y toda mi piel se erizó en cuanto sonó el timbre a las diez tocadas. Me había levantado con tiempo para inspeccionar mi armario y dar con estilismo casero a la par que sexy pero sin resultar demasiado forzado y con ese aire chic de chica que ha visto mundo y lo demuestra sin querer. Combiné mis mejores vaqueros con un jersey que tenía la espalda muy escotada y un collar bastante vistoso. Mi pelo ese día me había quedado bastante bien, algún mérito hay que reconocerle, y pese a seguir siendo una masa homogénea y descontrolada parecía que más o menos me hubiese peinado. Sólo necesite una capa de rímel y un pintalabios muy natural y ya está, ya podía abrir la puerta, con mi taza de café humeante entre las manos y una sonrisa discreta y seductora.

- Hola Suzakaishi!

Me quedé conmocionada durante varios segundos, sin saber qué decir. Yo creía que tras la puerta me esperaría la sonrisa incansable y las armónicas facciones de Yoichiro, su voz segura y sus miradas cálidas. Mi futuro marido tenía que estar ahí, dispuesto a caer en las redes de mis encantos y a pedirme matrimonio cuando hubiésemos acabado la Universidad.

-Eh... Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

En cambio, el destino había traído a mi puerto a una mole pelirroja de casi dos metros. Era Hanamichi Sakuragi, a quien probablemente recuerdes de episodios como "Shina cabalgando entre hordas de animadoras enfurecidas". Tenía una expresión muy afable, y la verdad es que el chico me dio buena impresión en cuanto lo conocí, pero no dejaba de imponer e infundir cierto miedo, es el típico chico que te encontrarías en un callejón haciendo negocios turbios.

- Soy tu nuevo compañero del trabajo – Una amplia sonrisa le iluminó el rostro mientras las diapositivas de mi vida con Yoishiro pasaban rápidamente por mi mente, fugándose al lugar donde duermen mis fantasías imposibles – Akamoto me dijo si me iba bien cambiarme la pareja, porque él vive más cerca de la mía y le iba mejor.

- Pero... pensaba que no... que no se podían cambiar...

- Tranquila lo hemos solucionado.

- ¿Cómo?

- No te preocupes por los detalles – Dijo mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y entraba n mi comedor – Anda, café! Gracias, lo necesito – Me arrebató la taza de las manos y se sentó en mi sofá. - Bueno, bueno... Un trabajo, ¿no? Qué es, de matemáticas?

- Ehm... No de historia.

- Anda, historia! Qué bien!

Yo aún estaba en la entrada, parpadeando infinitas veces por segundo. ¿Qué quería decir que Yoishiro prefería hacer el trabajo con alguien que viviera más cerca? ¿Porqué no me lo había dicho el martes? Todo aquello era rarísimo, y yo ahora tenía a un tío sentado en mi sofá que si ni siquiera sabía para qué asignatura estaba allí. Encima eso, Yoishiro era un chico listo y los dos habríamos hecho una buena pareja académica (y romántica, claro, pero eso iba después), ahora todo apuntaba a que me tocaría cargar con todo el trabajo yo sola. Sin entender aún absolutamente nada, fui a la cocina a hacerme otro café mientras intentaba entablar algo de conversación con el pelirrojo allanador de moradas.

- Entonces, Sakuragui, ¿se te ocurre algo? Tiene que estar relacionado con las segunda Guerra mundial.

- Ah. Pues no. No sé. ¿Esa cuando fue? -Oh dios, me iba a traer más trabajo hacer el ensayo con él que sola.

- La de 1939 a 1945. - Ahora que mi café volvía a estar hecho y calentito, le puse la leche y empecé a remover con la esperanza de que se hiciera algo de espumita – Yo había pensando que podríamos coger el ataque a Pearl Habour, y narrarlo como si fuéramos diarios de diferentes países, en plan, cómo lo explicaría un japonés, cómo un americano... No sé, Sakuragi, ¿a ti que te parece? - Le eché un poquito de vainilla algo extrañada, mi piso era como una caja de cerillas, aparte de tonto estaba sordo también? - ¿Sakuragi?

Me di la vuelta y me asomé por la barra americana de la cocina, intrigada por la poca interacción de mi invitado.

- Sakura... - Mis palabras se aturdieron en mi boca cuando vieron que el pelirrojo usurpador de cafés estaba con la cabeza pegada a la pared.- gi...

- Ah, hola, Shina, nada, nada, que me decías? Pearl Habour? Pero eso qué es, una película, ¿no? ¿No era un trabajo de historia?

Mi Shina interna estaba desesperada, pero decidí armarme de paciencia e intentar que al menos la primera parte del trabajo fuera algo conjunta.

- Mira, aquí tengo información que encontré en la Biblioteca. Tú léetela, pregúntame lo que no te quede claro, con calma, y yo de mientras preparo el guión del trabajo, ¿vale? Luego nos lo miramos todo juntos.

- De acuerdo! - Asintió muy enérgicamente, pero en cuanto vió el taco de folios que había fotocopiado los cogió con una expresión abatida y se puedo a leer haciendo una mueca aburrida con los labios. Yo empecé a escribir la introducción del trabajo, dando por sentado que lo haría todo yo, y después me enfrasqué en hacer esquemas y en distribuir tareas. Cuando ya llevaríamos una media hora concentrados, levanté mi mirada de los apuntes para preguntarle a Sakuragui si quería comer algo, y lo encontré muy tenso, mirando fijamente hacia la pared.

- Sakuragui, ¿te pasa algo?

Me miró con cara de circunstancia, tenía una expresión muy preocupada. Iba a volver a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando se levantó de golpe y fue corriendo hacia la pared. Cogió el jarrón que había encima de la estantería, lo vació tirando las flores y agua sobre la alfombra y encaró el jarrón sobre la pared, acercando su oreja a la abertura del jarrón decorativo.

- Sakuragi qué diablos?...- Mi cortesía y mis formas se fueron cuando el pelirrojo macarra pisó mis preciosas lilas.

- Tshhhh – Me indicó que me callase poniendo su dedo índice sobre su boca – Escucha...

Intrigada porqué sería lo que escuchaba y qué demonios habría en mi pared, acerqué también mi oreja. Sakuragi y yo nos quedamos cara a cara, concentrados en descubrir qué decía el gremlin de dentro mi pared (en aquellos momentos era la teoría que más plausible me parecía). La situación, como te puedes imaginar perfectamente, era de lo más esperpéntica. Entonces escuché unas risas. Unas risas histéricas y femeninas que me dieron una breve pista de porqué Sakuragi estaba así. Le miré interrogante esperando una explicación. Él empezó a susurrar.

- Haruko es la pareja de trabajo de Rukawa...

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que y? Rukawa… Y Haruko… ¡Juntos! Y si pervierte a mi querida Harukito? Sola, en su casa? ¡Tengo que evitarlo!

Me alejé de la pared y le indiqué a Sakuragi con la mano que viniera. Nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Sakuragi, creo que puedes estar tranquilo. Si Haruko es tu novia no creo que...

- Futura novia. Ella aún no lo sabe.

- Vaya. Bueno conozco... un poco a Rukawa. Y no creo que vaya a abusar de ella porque...

- ¿Pero cómo no iría a hacerlo? Haruko es la mujer ideal, es preciosa y perfecta, es lista, sabe de básquet, le encanta, se le da bien el deporte... Yo cuando los veo juntos en los entrenamientos siempre pienso que Rukawa le va detrás...

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Es muy guapa?

- Mucho. Guapa? No, no es sólo guapa, es preciosa, es una princesa, una diosa que ha bajado a la tierra para hacernos más felices al resto de los mortales.

Mierda. Así que a Rukawa no sólo le había tocado hacer el trabajo con una chica, sino que le había tocado con una a la qué solía a ver a menudo, que era preciosa y que además estaba muy interesada en el básquet. Sakuragi tenía razón, aquello podría acabar en cita. Vale que Rukawa no era conocido por estar interesado en las chicas por guapas que fueran, pero si empezaban a hablar de básquet y... Leches, y yo que pensaba que era la única que tenía una relación privilegiada con él. Bueno y Mari, que aún no he podido aclarar desde cuando son tan amigos y hablan tanto, tengo que indagar.

- Entonces… ¿Por eso te has cambiado el turno con Akamoto? - Ahora empezaba a entenderlo todo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Es que no puedo soportarlo. Llevo ya dos años detrás de Haruko y sí, es muy simpática conmigo pero es incapaz de verme como algo más... Encima va y le toca el trabajo con él, ostias - Cuando vi la cara de cachorrito abandonado una fría noche de invierno de Sakuragi se me encogió el corazón y le perdoné de ipsofacto todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Un puntito de mi se sentía tan identificada con él...

- Sé lo que quieres decir, Sakuragi. Pero tú... ¿te has declarado alguna vez? A lo mejor no te ve como nada más porque no le has dado pie a que te vea como otra cosa...

- Lo he pensado muchas veces... - Cogió un cojín y se abrazó a él – Pero es que ya me han rechazado 50 veces, no podría con una calabaza más... - Ostis. 50 veces eran muchas veces.

-Ya, pero nunca se sabe...

-Es que ella está cegada con Rukawa. No lo entiendo, es borde, antipático,... Y está loca por él.

-Si Hanamichi,... - Me abracé a un cojín yo también – Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Yo aún no he sabido ver a la persona que hay detrás de Ruakawa, cuando parece que está a punto de asomar, ¡zas!, el ciborg del corazón de acero de vuelvo a recomponer otra vez.

-Cómo lo odio... Puto zorro. Y ahora está ahí, a solas, con Haruko...

- Bueno, podrían dejar de estar a solas. Podríamos necesitar algo de su cocina. Y podríamos entrar y... Ya no estarían solos.

No tardé en arrepentirme de haber dicho aquello en voz alta. Aquello era algo que pensaba la Shina maquiavélica que tenía intenciones de interrumpir una cita. Al fin y al cabo si a Rukawa le gustaba aquella chica, y viceversa, ni Sakuragui ni yo éramos nadie para cortarles el rollo. Pero no había podido evitarlo, la conversa entre el pelirrojo y yo se había convertido en una reunión de corazones despechados, y todo encajaba la perfección; él no quería que entre aquellos dos surgiera nada, yo tampoco, vivíamos al lado de Rukawa y todo era tan fácil cómo irrumpir el pasteloso ambiente que sus confesiones de amor hubiesen podido crear. Mientras mi ética interna, abrigada entre capas de narcisismo y envidias insanas, se debatía entre lo que sería correcto y lo que no, Sakuragi me miraba de forma cómplice con el rostro iluminado.

- ¡Claro! Eso es! Muy bien Shina, esto va a ser el principio de una gran amistad – Dijo de forma épica mientras se ponía en pie

- Espera, espera, que era un decir…

- No, no era un decir – Me guiñó el ojo de forma pícara – Yo quiero un batido de chocolate, y tú no tienes. Así que se lo tendremos que pedir a Rukawa.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había salido por la puerta y se estaba sintiendo un timbre insistente. Salí corriendo hasta el rellano (asegurándome de coger las llaves, eso sí, esta vez no volvería a picar) y cuando cerré la puerta miré anonadada como se empezaba a construir una pared de tensión entre las mirada desafiante de Sakuragui y la ira contenida que irradiaba Ruakawa.

- Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí, ¿mono de mierda?

- Cállate zorro asqueroso, yo estoy donde me sale de los co… Vaya, Haruko! – Los gestos de Hanamichi se volvieron dóciles como los de un oso panda recién nacido y empezó a ponerse casi tan rojo como su pelo – Pero que… pero que casualidad! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sí, cómo si no lo supieras – murmuró Rukawa mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar, sabiendo que al fin y al cabo aquello era inevitable. - ¿No entras? – Me cogió por sorpresa, y cuando me fijé en él vi que me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Me quise derretir, ¿cómo puedo albergar sentimientos tan bipolares hacia este hombre? ¿Soy normal? ¿Tengo un alma de chica sumisa y por eso me siento atraída hacia el chico que peor me puede hacer sentir? En ese momento me dejé de cavilaciones y me apresuré a entrar, sin poder sostenerle la mirada y tarareando una tintineante expresión de asentimiento.

La puerta se cerró y una de las escenas más surrealistas que he vivido nunca cobro vida. Te podrá parecer exagerada la expresión, viniendo de estar desnuda en casa de mi vecino, de una batalla campal con animadoras, de unos panfletos en que se publicitan mis servicios impúdicos y de un baile en que enseñé el culo a todo el Shohoku. Pero es que la cosa era rara en sí. Sobre todo desde el momento en que Hanamichi abrió su bocaza.

- Veníamos porque ya es la hora de comer y Shina tiene la nevera vacía. Y nos hemos dicho… tal vez el vecino tenga algo. No, Shina?

- Eh… - No sabía hacia dónde mirar. El extraño amago de relación amistosa que había habido entre Rukawa y yo las últimas semanas se había diluido por completo en aquel zumo de naranja matutino, y ahora me presentaba en su casa, acompañada de su peor enemigo, pidiendo que nos diera de comer. Fantástico, el escenario era digno de montar una fiesta, llamar al cerdo ibérico del gorrito y montar todos una conga para celebrar lo absurdo de la situación. – Bueno. No ha ido exactamente así, yo…

- Claro, es genial! – Reparé entonces, por primera vez, en la futura novia de Rukawa. Cabe decir que la descripción de Sakuragui estaba más que sobredimensionada, la chica era de lo más normalita… Bueno era mona, sí, y el chico estaba enamorado, pero si había sobrevivido a años de Mari, competir con aquella chica menuda e inocentona era cosa de aficionados.- Comamos juntos! Ya sabéis que para el equipo es importante que nuestros dos jugadores estrella se lleven bien, y las actividades fuera de la cancha fomentan las relaciones interpersonales… - Mira, otra que había hecho la optativa de psicología.

- ¡Eso mismo había pensado yo, Haruko! – Sakuragui la miraba embelesado, asintiendo con una sonrisa bobalicona. Qué mono, me sabía tan mal que no tuviera suerte con sus relaciones… Decidí, en aquel instante, que haría todo lo posible para que Haruko le viera como veía a Rukawa. – Pues mira, vosotros, vecinitos, os quedáis a hervir fideos y como sé que te falta salsa de soja, Rukawa, Haruko y yo la vamos a comprar ¿vale?

¿Quééé? Vale, sí, me había propuesto ser una buena samaritana y ayudar a Hanamichi a conquistar un corazón, pero si eso implicaba tener que quedarme a solas con Rukawa y nuestros problemas sin resolver, el celestinaje podía aplazarse perfectamente para otro día. Sin embargos apenas me dio tiempo a tartamudear una réplica que Sakuragi ya se había llevado a Haruko de la mano por la puerta.

Me giré hacia Rukawa. Había tanto silencio que el giro de mis pies sonaba como un reloj antiguo de cu-cut a media noche. Aquel movimiento fue casi doloroso. Le miré. Me miró. Se largó, tan campante, a preparar los fideos mientras yo me quedaba en medio de su salón, preguntándome en qué momento el destino había decido volver a hacerme la bufón oficial de su corte y presentar a Hanamichi ante mi puerta en vez a un príncipe azul de instituto.

- ¿Lo tenías que traer a mi casa? ¿De verdad? - Resoplé mientras me dejaba caer desplomada en el sofá. No tenía fuerzas, aquellas dos semanas habían sido demasiado intensas como para poder soportar más reproches de Rukawa.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que si estamos aquí no por mi culpa, y que si hubiese podido evitarlo lo hubiera hecho. – Rukawa salió de la cocina con un delantal puesto. Por dios, hasta con un delantal, la prenda que encabezaba las listas de las prendas anti-morbo junto a la batamanta, Rukawa estaba para tirarle en la encimera y quitarle la ropa a mordiscos. Tengo un problema, está claro: Rukawa es un gilipollas, un anormal, un imbécil, pero todas esas cualidades están encerradas en un cuerpo que me hace suspirar y pensar en escenas que no sería apropiado reproducir en este diario.

- Si, tienes razón. Si ni siquiera os había tocado juntos. – Ehh, y él cómo sabía eso? Al tiempo que mi corazón palpitaba emocionado, creyendo que se había tomado la molestia de mirar con quien me había tocado por saber a qué manos iba a parar, me acordé de que me había visto con Akamoto en el pasillo.- Es capaz de lo que sea con tal de hacerme la vida imposible.- Murmuró con rabia

- Oye, Rukawa – Me incorporé del sofá y me senté a un lado, le miré. El se sentó en el otro, con esa pose desganada que era tan extremadamente sexy y que volvía increíblemente loca. Por dios. Sueno como una de sus animadoras- Te puede parecer que Sakuragui sólo quiere joderte, pero es que él está muy colado por Haruko, y cada vez que os ve juntos pues…

- Es que no es mi culpa. – Encendió la tele y siguió hablando mientras cambiaba de canal – Yo nunca le he dicho nada, ni le provoqué en un principio. Yo le gusto a una tía y el problema es mío, es que hay que fastidiarse, macho.

- Oooh, claro. La dura vida del chico guapo-que-te-mueres – Entendía a Rukawa pero yo, que había lidiado tanto con su versión feminizada, me sentía tan Sakuragui que podía salir de su piel- Algo malo tenía que tener – Le canturreé

Rukawa bufó y pasó el siguiente canal apretándolo con demasiada fuerza.

- Claro. Qué vas a saber.

- Lo mismo que tú cuando opinas de mi – Todo mi rencor acumulado sazonó aquellas palabras que me quedé con las ganas de decir la última vez.

- Pues vale.

- Pues mira.

Nos quedamos los dos muy concentrados viendo la tele. Cuando me di cuenta de que el programa en cuestión era Bob Esponja supe qué con aquella discusión habíamos tocado fondo. Aquello nunca se solucionaría, nunca podríamos seguir hacia delante. Rukawa era Rukawa, el borde chico guapo, y yo era la pobre patética que nunca haría nada bien.

- Es que siempre soy yo el malo de la película

Estaba tan sumida en cómo Bob Esponja preparaba con alegría las cangreburgers que aquella frase me cogió súper desprevenida. Me giré lentamente hacia Rukawa y vi su expresión de cachorrito frío como el hielo con mirada impasible. Si, la expresión de su rostro seguía como siempre, y el tono de sus palabras también. Sin embargo, yo no podía evitar ver un cachorrito escondido y arrullado entre aquellas palabras heridas. Y todos sabemos mi debilidad por los cachorritos.

- No creo que veas las cosas como las ven los demás. – Le dije mirándole y esperando a que su mirada se derritiera y a que depositara todos sus secretos inconfesables en mi confianza. Miento como una vil bellaca, en realidad mi verdadera esperanza era que se abalanzara sobre mi y empezara a besarme con desenfreno. Pero mis hormonas tendrán que esperar. Aún más.

- ¿Cómo las ven los demás? Porque yo veo que en el equipo no le caigo bien a nadie, todos están del lado de Sakuragi, y no importa cuánto me esfuerce o cuantas pelotas enceste, que siempre es él al que hay felicitar porque antes era una torpe de mierda que no sabía hacer ni la o con un canuto y ahora ya no. Felicidades por ser un mediocre con suerte.

Rukawa seguía mirando a Patricio mientras yo me conmovía por dentro. Sí que era un pobre cachorrito desvalido, que sentía envidia y frustración como el resto de los seres mortales. No sabía ni que decirle. Mi optativa de psicología no me había preparado para consolar a Rukawa, el hombre de hielo.

- Sé que puede parecer duro que nadie te valore. Pero piensa que es porque te dan por sentado. Tú ya eres bueno. Ya eres el mejor jugando a básquet. Tú ya gustas a todas las chicas… Por el amor de dios, tienes un club de animadoras que se cuenta por decenas. No digo que Sakuragi no tenga la culpa de crear tensiones en el equipo – En ese momento se giró, y me miró. Quise morir. Quise tirarme sobre él. Quise que me desvirgara con esa misma mirada con la que me miraba. Pero me mostré impasible y no flaqueé en mis consejos psicológicos – Seguramente si os peleáis es siempre por su culpa. Y no digo que le perdones, ni que cambies lo que sientes hacia él. Sólo digo que intentes entender sus motivos para hacerlo. Eres todo lo que él no es, y la única chica que le importa, la única a la que ni siquiera se atreve a declararse, bebe los vientos por ti. Le podrías dar un respiro.

- ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? Soy un estúpido con ella cuando estamos entrenando, tanto que me sabe hasta mal, porque la chica es maja, pero ni le quiero dar falsas esperanzas ni me apetece morir a manos de ese imbécil…

- Pues… No lo sé. También podrías hablar con Sakuragi y decirle como te sientes. Ser un poco adultos e intentar reconciliaros.

Me dio la sensación de que Rukawa iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento sentimos el alegre e histriónico parloteo de Hanamichi en el rellano. Los dos nos levantamos para ir a mirar el estado de los fideos y, justo cuando me encaminaba hacia la cocina, pasó.

Ohhhhhh díos mío!

Hiperventilo.

No sé cómo decírtelo.

Fue tan rápido. Tan intenso. Se hizo eterno. Me hubiese gustado que se hiciese eterno. Pasar toda mi vida así. Pero fue fugaz. Ni siquiera me di cuenta. No pude apreciarlo.

Wahahahhhggggggggggggggggggg ggg

Iba a la cocina cuando algo me cogió de la mano. Y me atrajo hacia sí. Y cogió mi cabeza con sus manos. Con una sutil brusquedad, con una viril delicadeza. Y me inclinó. Y me besó. Y fue como en las películas. Pero fue real.

Oh-dios-mío. Rukawa me besó. Me besó con unos labios carnosos, con una tranquilidad pasmosa y con una decisión arrebatadora. Mis labios estuvieron entre los suyos. Fue todo muy rápido. Muy repentino. No había podía saborear la suavidad de sus labios ni memorizar el sabor mentolado de su aliento.

Durante aquellos breves pero intensos y delicioso instantes, la puerta de había abierto y Hanamichi y Haruko habían entrado, con las bolsas del súper colgando de sus manos y el saludo pendiendo de sus bocas, abiertas, presas del shock.

Mi respiración, mis latidos se habían parado. Como mi tiempo. Los labios de Rukawa se despegaron de mi al tiempo de una de las bolsas que llevaban los recién llegados cayó al suelo. Y fue el detonante para que todo se volviese a acelerar y el mundo de azúcar y finales felices que yo había creado ya en mi imaginación se rompiese a pedazos.

- Aquí tienes tu respiro – Me susurró Rukawa mientras me dejaba ir. Caí al suelo y le vi alejarse hacia la cocina. Y así se desvaneció la magia, el momento, se fue volando con una brisa que aún olía a mi primer beso de verdad.

Haruko re recompuso rápido, cogió la bolsa que se le había caído y empezó a abrir, compulsivamente, todas las bolsas de patatas y cosas para picar que habían comprado. Entre en la cocina y empezó a llenar los platos con mi futura grasa corporal.

Cuando me levanté, aún conmocionada, Sakuragui estaba justo en frente mío. Y cómo me estaba mirando daba auténtico miedo.

- Traidora! – Me susurró mientras hacía el gesto ofendido y me acusaba con el dedo – Pensaba que tú… eras diferente. Que me entendías! – Aumento el dramatismo de su gusto y se llevó la mano a la frente, de forma teatral, como si fuese una desvalida damisela a punto de desmayarse, mientras negaba con la cabeza – Y resulta que… Oh, no puedo ni pensarlo!

- Shhh – Hanamichi había alzado la voz, así que le indiqué que la bajase mientras lo tiraba del brazo para alejarnos aún más de la cocina – No estoy con él ni nada, lo hemos fingido… Por ti.

- Por mi? – El pelirrojo se señaló a sí mismo con expresión confusa – Perdona, no sé qué concepto tienes de mí pero no tengo ningún interés en veros… Ghhh –Hizo ver que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo mientras apartaba algo imaginario con la mano.

- Nooo, Sakuragui, no ves que… Si Haruko piensa que Rukawa tiene novia…

- Sí… - Asentía mientras se acariciaba el mentón con el pulgar

- No me sigues…

- No.

- A ver, a Haruko le gusta Rukawa… Pero si Rukawa tiene novia, y sabe que ella ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad, se olvidará de él.

- ¿Sí? – La mirada de Sakuragui se iluminó de pronto y un renovado interés poseyó su expresión.

- ¡Claro! Y necesitará a alguien que la consuele, y le diga que es una chica increíble, y que hay más chicos ahí fuera… Chicos como tú, que la querrán como se merece.

- Claro… Y dónde encuentro a alguien para que le diga eso? – Hanamichi parecía preocupado – Crees que podrías decírselo tu?

- ¡Tú mismo Sakuragui! – El chico me empezaba a desesperar – Ahora tienes que aprovechar que Haruko estará algo sensible para acercarte a ella y decirle que no se preocupe y que todo va a salir bien. Intenta que te vea como a un posible novio, porque si no te costará salir de la zona de amigos.

- ¡Chicos, vamos a comer! – Haruko con apareció en el comedor con aquellos platos a rebosar de cosas que acabarían apalancadas en mi cintura. Vi que Rukawa estaba sirviendo los platos y fui hasta la cocina para llevarlos al comedor.

Cuando había cogido dos de los platos, pasó por mi lado y me dijo, muy cerca de la oreja

- En verdad el beso de antes te lo he dado porque tenía la necesidad de dártelo. Te quiero, Shina.

Eso era lo que mi romántica Shina interna quería haber sentido. Pero no, todo se quedó en un simple:

- ¿Crees que ahora me dejará en paz? – Luego se puso entre la puerta y yo, bloqueándome el paso. Yo sólo podía pensar en ese beso. Qué beso. Joder.

- Yo… diría que sí. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Dicho eso, me dejó pasar y, poco después, estábamos todos sentados en la mesa cuadrada, yo al lado de Rukawa y en frente de Sakuragi. El silencio incómodo era el anfitrión de la velada y el sonido que el pelirrojo hacía al sorber los cereales era el único sonido.

- Bueeno, bueno… - Dijo el Hanamichi después de engullir un buen puñado de patatas fritas.- Así que estáis juntos eh, pillines? ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías Rukawa! – Sakuragi me guiñó el ojo mientras yo contenía las ganas de dejar ir toda la Coca-cola que estaba bebiendo en modo aspersor. ¿Es que no había ya suficiente tensión? – Ya te notaba yo algo diferente… - Sakuragui inspiró fuertemente – Aaah, si es que se respira amor. Mira cómo la miras Rukawa… Cómo se nota que no tienes ojos para ninguuuna más.

Había remarcado ese ninguna con especial énfasis, mientras miraba de reojo a Haruko y me guiñaba el ojo. Si pensaba tener ese tacto y ser así de sutil, este chico iba a necesitar muchas dosis extras de ayuda casamentera.

- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? – Preguntó de forma amable Haruko

Rukawa y yo compartimos una mirada llena de instintos homicidas y, en vistas de sus intenciones de colaborar, decidí tomar la iniciativa.

- Bueeno… Es una larga historia…

- Oh, tenemos tiempo – Dijo Sakuragi con una enorme sonrisa. Le quise matar.

- Pues… a ver. Yo, un día, me estaba duchando cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Salí a abrir pensando que podrían ser mis padres porque hacía tiempo que no se pasaban y son muy de venir así de sorpresa. La cuestión, es que salí directamente con la toalla de la ducha y abrí. Salí al pasillo, pensando que mis padres se habrían escondido y cuando me di cuenta, la puerta se había cerrado y… claro, yo pensé varias opciones, pero lo más lógico me parecía saltar de balcón a balcón.

Haruko y Sakuragi me miraban con mucha atención, interesados en mi historia.

- Entonces llamé y Rukawa me abrió. Así me enteré que era mi vecino y fue la primera vez así que nos vimos – Decidí omitir que la mañana anterior le había besado porque la historia de yo en el rellano con sólo una toalla ya era bastante patética en sí – Y…

- Y entonces ya os podéis imaginar lo que pasó.- Y, dicho esto, Rukawa se levantó de la mesa sin reparar en el sonrojo de Haruko ni en mi expresión de perplejidad. Cuando salí de mi estupor, recogí los platos sobre la mesa y seguí al ser más odioso del mundo hasta la cocina.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces? – Le repliqué enfadada en voz baja mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero – Ya que nos teníamos que inventar algo, ¿no podrías haber sido algo más romántico?

- ¿Qué más te da? – Me dijo como si de verdad fuera necesaria una explicación para aclarar porque Rukawa era tan imbécil y metía la pata siempre que abría la boca.

- ¿Perdona? Gracias, por si no tenía suficiente fama ahora, aparte de morir descuartizada en cuando tus animadoras sepan la noticia, seré la chica fácil por excelencia!

Rukawa me miraba con su inmutable expresión mientras alzaba una ceja.

- ¡Chicos, hemos comprado helado!

- Mira, Haruko, míralos. Seguro que están aprovechando para hacerse arrumacos. Qué tierno, ¿verdad?

Abrí el congelador y salí disparada al comedor dispuesta a evitar que Sakuragui perdiera todas sus oportunidades remotas con Haruko. Al cabo de un rato Rukawa llegó a la mesa con las cucharas y los platos y mi ya conocida amiga la incomodidad volvió a hacerse un hueco entre nosotros.

- Entonces estáis todos en el quipo de básquet, ¿no? – pregunté mientras saboreaba aquella delicia congelada.- ¿Cómo váis? ¿Tenéis opciones de ganar las nacionales?

- ¡Oh sí! – Haruko asintió entusiasmada- La verdad es que están haciendo un gran trabajo. Pensamos que sería difícil, porque casi todos los veteranos se han ido… Pero de momento los hemos ganado todos, menos uno, que lo empatamos! Tenemos muchas opciones.

- ¡Qué bien! – Fingí interés en el rendimiento del equipo mientras me servía más helado, que era lo que de verdad me interesaba. Bueno, en realidad me interesaba volver a besar a Rukawa y seguir así hasta el fin de mis días, pero en vistas de que no sería posible, tendría que ser un poco diplomática e intentar seguir la conversación.

- Yo no es por dármelas de nada, pero mi entrada en el equipo fue determinante para llegar hasta donde hemos llegado – Dijo Sakuragi con el semblante muy serio.

- Oh, sí claro…

- ¿Tienes algo que decir zorro de mierda? – Hanamichi se levantó de la silla y le encaró con la rabia contenida en sus puños cerrados.

- Sólo que no te lo creas tanto. Somos 5 jugadores en la cancha, tu sólo no conseguirías nada – Dijo él pausadamente, y sin moverse un solo ápice de su silla.

- Ya, pero soy un genio.

- Un genio torpe.

- Zorro…

- Yo soy mejor que tú y lo sabes.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues no, no lo sé.

- ¿Acaso necesitas que te lo demuestre? ¿Otra vez? ¿Una vez más?

Cuando vi el matiz que cogía la expresión de Hanamichi, supe que aquello se había vuelto más violento de lo que parecía. Con el ceño muy fruncido, murmuró con solemnidad:

- Tu. Yo. En la cancha. Ahora.

Rukawa se levantó de la silla de inmediato y fue hacia el pasillo. Al cabo de unos segundos se asomó sosteniendo su pelota de los Lakers debajo del brazo.

- Vamos. – Sentenció.

Hanamichi no dudó en seguirle y, cuando la puerta de la calle se hubo cerrado de golpe, Haruko y yo nos miramos confusas. No acabábamos en entender que había pasado en esa breve fracción de tiempo, pero por su semblante resignado, supe que ella estaba acostumbrada a eso.

- ¿Sabes dónde habrán ido? – Me preguntó.

- Um… Creo que sí.

Salimos de casa de Rukawa y guié a Haruko hasta la cancha de básquet que había cerca. Por el corto camino me contó que Rukawa y Sakuragi siempre estaban igual, y que no había día de entreno que no acabara con insultos. Pobre, pensé. Debía ser agotador aguantar aquellas peleas de gallos día sí día no.

Cuando llegamos, aquellos dos estaban frente a frente. Rukawa botaba la pelota a un ritmo constante y pasmosamente lento, y Sakuragui destilaba ira desde su posición de ataque.

- ¡Haruko! – Cuando nos vio en la entrada de la cancha, parte de sus ansias rivalizadoras se calmaron y pareció acordarse de que se había dejado algo en el apartamento de Rukawa.- ¿Oye, queréis jugar?

Estoy tan poco echa al deporte que ni siquiera me di aludida por aquella pregunta. A sí que cuando iba a declinar la invitación con un elegante y protocolario: "Oh, qué, va, gracias por el ofrecimiento antes me bañaría en un lago lleno de pirañas y anacondas después de haberme rebozado en sangre, pero gracias", ya se estaban escuchando unos grititos estridentes.

- ¡Oh, claro! ¡Qué divertido!

¿Divertido?¿Divertido? Divertido fue cuando Tayama quiso chulear de forma física, hizo el pino en clase y se le cayó el peluquín. Divertido fue incluso el día que me resbalé con una piel de plátano por la calle, divertido sería, en todo caso, que decidieran acabar con aquello y volver a casa a acabarnos el helado antes de que se derritiera. Correr e intentar botar una pelota de forma diga no sería divertido. Sería una tortura.

- ¡Genial! ¡Ven conmigo, Haruko, a ver si ganamos a la parejita!

Rukawa y yo nos miramos entonces y supe leer la decepción en sus ojos. Era como cuando te nombraban capitán y tenías que elegir, en la última tanda, entre el cojo o el ciego. Como cuando no te tocaba la lotería por un solo número. Me acerqué a él e intentamos hacer lo mismo que Sakuragui y Haruko, que parecían planear una táctica.

- Esto es una pelota – Me dijo Rukawa con voz de muñeco de barrio Sésamo mientras me la señalaba.

- Deja de hacer el gilipollas – Le espeté, aún enfadada por haber limitado la magia de nuestra relación a un encuentro sexual esporádico. – No soy buena, pero se me da bien bloquear. Yo cubro a Haruko e intentamos molestar lo menos posible mientras tú y Hanamichi jugáis como niños de preescolar.

Rukawa pareció tardar un tiempo en procesar mis palabras, pero finalmente asintío.

- Me parece bien.

El partido comenzó y, la mayor parte del tiempo, fue bastante parecido a la estrategia que Rukawa y yo habíamos diseñado. Sakuragi tenía la intención, muchas veces, de pasarle la pelota a Haruko, pero como yo la estaba cubriendo y podían perder la pelota, seguía en su uno a uno contra Rukawa. Cabe decir que si la cubría bien era más por el hecho de que le sacaba casi 10 centímetros que no por ponerle mucho empeño, aunque intenté en todo momento imitar sus movimientos.

- ¡Ei Haruko! – Sakuragi le pasó la pelota y ella la cogió, pero pude quitárselo a tiempo de un manotazo y me quedé con ella en las manos.

- ¡Pásamela, pásamela! – Rukawa me decía que le pasase la pelota con un tono autoritario, pero yo estaba algo aburrida de estar paseando por la cancha sin hacer nada más, así me dispuse a botar la pelota para hacer un intento de encestarla.

Un bote.

Dos botes.

Y al tercero, me di cuenta de que la pelota ya no estaba allí. Miré hacia delante y vi a Rukawa botando la pelota, dispuesto a anotar un triple.

¿Sería anormal? Le había robado la pelota a su propia compañera de equipo. Cabía tanta estupidez en un solo ser humano? La cortina de besos de cine se corrió de golpe, dejando a la vista la clara realidad que había estado velando todo aquel día. Me di cuenta de que estaba muerta de envidia por Haruko. Y no por Rukawa, ni porque a Hanamichi le gustara, sino más bien el concepto en sí de que le gustara a alguien así. Envidiaba con todas mis fuerzas que alguien estuviera tan pendiente de ella como para preferir perder un partido con su gran archienemigo y mayor competidor con el fin de que ella se lo pasara bien. Yo necesitaba a alguien que me quisiera como Hanamichi la quería a ella, que fuese capaz de cambiar las reglas de un trabajo sólo por estar más cerca, que antepusiese verla sonreír a ganar un estúpido partido de básquet. Que la tratase como a una más, y de igual a igual, sin condescendencias. Y me sentía estúpida, por haberme pasado el día suspirando por un beso que no era más que una mentira. Había sido una forma de callarme la boca, y, en el mejor de los casos, un intento a la desesperada de que Sakuragi dejase de meterse con él.

Sumida estaba yo en mis profundos pensamientos y cavilaciones cuando la realidad vino a golpearme la cara para traerme de nuevo al mundo terrenal. Literalmente, estaba tan centrada en mis dramáticos y contradictorios sentimientos que no me di cuenta de que me había interpuesto en la trayectoria de la pelota que Hanamichi le estaba pasando a Haruko.

Aún aturdida por el fuerte impacto que me había dado en la cara, me agaché para coger la pelota antes de que el imbécil de hielo de Rukawa me la arrebatase. Aquella pelota era mía y aquel iba a ser momentos, quisiese él o no.

Aún con la pelota entre mis dos manos, eché un ojo al panorama. Durante mis reflexiones, Haruko se había tropezado y se había hecho daño en el tobillo, así que no era ningún obstáculo, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando apoyar el pie en el suelo sin morirse de dolor. Rukawa me imploraba con la mirada que le pasase la pelota, al lado de la canasta, y Hanamichi estaba delante de mí, con las piernas flexionadas y mirando a Haruko, preocupado.

Boté la pelota hacia la derecha y Hanamichi de seguida se abalanzó hacia mí. La cogí al vuelo con las dos manos, antes de que me arrebatara la oportunidad de jugar un poco y le miré fijamente. Sólo había algo que podía hacer si quería intentar encestar esa pelota.

- Dios mío, Haruko, ¿estás sangrando?

- ¡Harukoo! –Hanamichi fue corriendo hacia ella y, con la pista despejada, tiré la pelota hacia la canasta.

Como en los capítulos de Oliver y Benji, el tiempo paró en seco y la trayectoria de la pelota hasta la canasta fue dolorosamente inacabable. Pero iba recta. Todo apuntaba a que iba a entrar. Se estaba acercando a la cesta. Había impactado justo en el centro del cuadro. Iba a entrar limpia.

Pero Rukawa tuvo que joder las cosas, como siempre, y aprovechó que la pelota estaba cerca de la canasta para saltar y hacer un mate.

- ¡Toma! ¡Chúpate esa, torpe! ¡He ganado! – Rukawa y su expresión de triunfo miraban a Sakuragi, que estaba arrodillado junto a Haruko.

- ¿He ganado? Tú eres imbécil Rukawa. – Le miré con todo el odio que me había hecho profesarlo con su actitud egoísta – La pelota iba a entrar. La puta pelota iba a entrar y la había tirado yo, pero claro, nooooo, fuese caso que tu orgullo se resienta, tenías que aprovechar y ser competitivo hasta el último momento para demostrar que eres un gilipollas egoísta. Pues muy bien, ahí tienes tu victoria, métetela en el culo o cómetela con patatas fritas pero… ¿Sabes qué? Sakuragui será mucho más hombre de lo que tú no podrías llegar a ser por más que te esforzaras el resto de vida. – Paré para respirar. Todos me miraban atónitos. Incluso Rukawa. Especialmente Rukawa. – Suerte tienes de que existan deportes como este porque es lo único en lo que vas a ganar nunca.

El silencio volvió, con el viento, a hacer acto de presencia.

- Bueno chicos, me llevo a Haruko a casa que esto no pinta bien. – Cargó a Haruko en sus brazos y se puso de pie – Hablamos el lunes, Shina. Del trabajo, y eso. Hasta luego.

Se fueron de allí y entonces noté que las cosas sólo irían a peor. Acababa de montarle el pollo más espectacular de todos los tiempos a mi supuesto novio. Y todo por una tontería. Pero lo que me cabreaba era lo que había detrás de aquella tontería, la actitud soberbia de Rukawa y, sobretodo, que no me viese como yo quería que me viera. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo, había dicho cosas bastante fuertes, y todo fruto del rencor más rancio e incrustado. Seguro que Rukawa ni siquiera era consciente de cómo se había comportado, era un jugador indivisualista por naturaleza. Y no sentía nada por mí, no tenía la obligación de preocuparse por mí como Sakuragi lo hacía por Haruko.

Miré a Rukawa y vi su expresión. No había variado mucho de la habitual, porque eso sería todo un milagro y porque Rukawa conseguirá llegar a los 70 sin una sola arruga. Pero había algo en su mirada. Era un cachorrito. Un cachorrito tierno y adorable a quién había sermoneado, y que ahora me miraba con cierta culpa.

En capítulos anteriores ya descubrimos que Shina no puede ser una femme fatale indestructible porque, por más que lo intento, llevaré siempre la cruz encima de ser un trocito de pan empapado en leche que no se puede enfadar con nadie. Me sentí tan mal por todo lo que le había dicho que intenté remediarlo.

- Oye Rukawa, perdona. Si que estaba algo enfadada, pero eso último no lo he dicho de verdad… Ha sido para que Haruko reflexione y se empiece a fijar en Sakuragi. Esas cosas siempre funcionan. No sé si lo entenderás, pero son cosas de chicas.

El tono ofuscado de su mirada se relajó y tuve la sensación de que había colado. Me acerqué hacia él y le di un puñetazo flojito en el brazo.

- Creo que hoy hemos hecho nuestra buena obra del día – Me giré hacia él para sonreírle y él hizo una mueca con el labio. Lo aceptaremos como sonrisa. Empezamos a caminar hacia casa en silencio.

- Vas a coger frío – Le miré extrañada mientras vi como ponía su chaqueta encima de mis hombros. Me iba a desmayar. Un beso, un gesto amable… Hoy ya puedo morirme. No creo que nunca llegue a ser más feliz que en estos instantes.

- Ah… vaya, gracias.

- Siento no haber contado contigo. Pero es que yo juego así, y tampoco sabía que te apeteciera jugar.- Sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, ya habíamos llegado a la entrada. Me esperé a contestarle hasta que no estuvimos en el ascensor.

- No, si… No sé, no es que fuera lo que más me apetecía en ese momento, pero está bien saber que cuentan contigo a pesar de que piensen que una langosta tullida sería mejor compañera de equipo.

Rukawa esbozó… bueno ha esbozado. Yo pinto esto como si fuera algo muy lejano pero en verdad hace sólo media hora de esto. Pues eso, Rukawa ha esbozado media sonrisa justo antes de que se abriese la puerta del ascensor.

- Bueno, no lo haces tan mal tampoco. Pero de todas formas, así no aprobarás gimnasia. El lunes después de clase y te ayudo a entrenar.

Me ha emocionado tanto la oferta que no he sabido atinar a meter la llave en la cerradura a la primera. Me he girado para mirarle mientras me despedía.

- Vale. Hasta el lunes entonces.

- Bueno, me paso en una hora. Hoy juegan los Lakers y necesito tu televisión por cable, ya sabes. Pedimos pizza para evitar los disgustos y cocinas destrozadas. Adiós.

Ha entrado en su casa y yo me he quedado ahí, aturdida y embobada, pensando, en que la vida sigue y en que sigue igual. Y en que estoy estúpida y perdidamente enamorada de Kaede Rukawa.

Aún virgenmente tuya, muy a mi pesar, se despide sin ganas de suicidarse, por un día y sin que sirva de precedente,

Shina.

**N/a: **Buenas noches amorcitos! Y unas felices navidades bastante atrasadas y un feliz año nuevo al que casi llego a tiempo. Bueno, después de años entre actualización y actualización, creo que estos tres meses que he tardado esta vez son dignos de ser celebrados! xD Ahora tendré más tiempo, así que espero poder mantener un ritmo similar, o mucho mejor, a ver si soy capaz de actualizar una vez cada mes/mes y medio. Empezamos este 2013 con el capítulo 13, que creo que es bastante intenso y ya empieza a dar pie a que las cosas se pongan más serias. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todas/os por estar ahí, por leerme y entenderme y por hacer posible que esto siga adelante, y en especial a las maravillosas lectoras que me han dejado reviews, sois un encanto y no sabéis con qué poco llegáis a alegrarme el día. Los contesto ahora por MP!

Nada más, desearos un año lleno de felicidad y salud, que es lo importante, y si deja caer a un Rukawa envuelto en papel de regalo… No estaría mal!

Un besito enorme, os quiero!


End file.
